My Little Pony Bonds Beyond Worlds Turn 10
by Geasswolf
Summary: When Twilight's tiara is stolen during the night, it is up to the new Princess and her friends to travel to a new world in search of her tiara, and her perpetrator. When they arrive, they all find out that they are now humans and have to go attend High School, where a mixture of events is in store for them. Will they find Twilight's tiara and get back home safely?
1. Chapter 1 The Stolen Tiara

Hello everybody and welcome to the next installment of the Bonds Beyond Worlds Series. I hope that you all enjoy this Turn as much as the others.

* * *

My Little Pony Bonds Beyond Worlds: Turn 10

Chapter 1: The Stolen Tiara

_It was a cold, dark night in Equestria,_ and Twilight Sparkle was sound asleep after performing all of her new tasks assigned to her as a princess. She was staying over at the Crystal Empire with Cadence and Shining Armor as a temporary residence because she didn't have her own castle to stay in yet. As Twilight was sleeping, she suddenly felt a breeze from outside and woke up. She then noticed that the curtains for one of the windows were now blowing in the breeze. _That's odd._ She looked around the room and noticed that a cloaked pony took her tiara which was also her Element of Harmony.

"Hey, come back here!" Twilight immediately got out of her bed and chased after the mysterious pony. They ran throughout the castle until Twilight finally caught up to her and tackled her. She watched as her tiara bounced across the floor and somehow went into one of the mirrors nearby. The pony got back up and she looked back at her and Twilight noticed the devious grin she gave her. From behind her, the mirror began to glow and a portal took its spot. Twilight watched as she turned around. "Wait, stop!" She ran towards her, but the pony had already jumped into the portal and it closed. Twilight looked at the mirror in pure astonishment and fell to the ground. _No…what's…going on?_ From the doorway, she heard hoofsteps running towards her, and she saw her friends.

"Twilight, what's wrong? We all heard running and we were worried sick." Rarity told her.

"Yeah. Something must've happened." Rainbow Dash added.

"Something did happen girls. Somepony stole my Element of Harmony and ran into that mirror over there." Twilight pointed a hoof over at the mirror. Her friends watched in sadness as Twilight slowly walked back to her room. They all decided that they should go back to sleep as well. Once she got to her room, she got back into bed. She tried her best to hold back any tears from the calamity that just occurred, but she let them flow. _Who would want to do this to me?_ _I have to tell Princess Celestia about this all first thing tomorrow._

Twilight woke up the next morning and looked at her nightstand and saw that her tiara was still missing, diminishing her hope that everything that happened to her last night was all a dream. She got out of bed and walked out of her room and headed towards Cadence and Shining Armor's room. She knocked on the door and her brother answered.

"Good morning Twily." He greeted her, but he noticed that she seemed depressed about something. "Is…everything alright?"

"No. I need to talk with both you and Cadence right away." Shining Armor could hear the concern in his sister's voice, so he nodded and walked back into his room to get Cadence. They both walked outside and Cadence looked at Twilight with worry.

"Twilight, what happened?" Cadence asked her.

"Last night, somepony went into my room and stole my tiara. I tried to chase her, but a portal seemed to appear from one of the mirrors in this castle and she went through it." Cadence and Shining Armor both looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious?! Cadence, we need to get Princess Celestia right away!" Shining Armor told her.

"I'm already on it." Cadence used magic to get a piece of paper and a quill out and began writing her letter to Princess Celestia. Once she was done, she neatly rolled it up and used magic to send it over to her. "There, she should receive it sometime soon. One thing I know for sure is that this is a problem none of us ever expected to deal with, ever."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Princess Celestia was sitting atop her throne in her castle in Canterlot to start off her usual royal duties. She saw one of her guards burst into the room and she looked at him with worry.

"What seems to be the problem?" She questioned him.

"Your majesty, it's a letter from Princess Cadence over at the Crystal Empire." Princess Celestia grabbed the letter with her magic, unrolled it, and slowly skimmed through the letter. She suddenly dropped her magic hold on the letter and both her royal guard and her sister looked at her with worry.

"My sister, what seems to be the problem?" Luna asked, worried about her sister's sudden reaction.

"We have to go to the Crystal Empire." She stood up from her throne, and Luna followed her. "Luna, I'm not leaving just yet. I have some business to take care of." Luna nodded, and headed back to her own throne. _How could a pony just walk into Twilight's room and steal her Element of Harmony from her? What's worse is that she walked into a portal afterwards._ Once she got into her room, she sat down and quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a quill. _I have to tell Sasuke and Lelouch over at Ponyville about this. They need to be with her._ She began to write the letter and in a matter of seconds, she was finished. _If I remember, Lelouch is staying over at Twilight's house, and he should know where Sasuke is, so they should be at the Crystal Empire in no time._ Princess Celestia turned the letter into a light gold aura stream and it flew out of the window and towards Ponyville. She walked out of her room and returned to the throne room afterwards.

"My sister, are we ready to go?" Princess Luna asked her.

"Yes Luna, let's get going right away." _We need to fix all of this right away. If we don't, Equestria is down one line of defense._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The morning sun shone through the windows in Twilight's house and Lelouch slowly rubbed his eyes and woke up. He used a hoof to shield his eyes from the distracting sunlight. As he was moving his blanket off of him, he noticed a scroll on the blanket.

"Huh, what's this?" Lelouch used his teeth to undo the bow on the letter and unrolled it. "Let's see here…" Lelouch began reading the letter, and once he was done, he let out a gasp. _Twilight's Element of Harmony…was stolen?_ He opened his wings and immediately flew outside from one of Twilight's windows and headed towards the Everfree Forest. _This isn't good. Sasuke and I need to be there right away._ In a couple of minutes, Lelouch reached Fluttershy's cottage and he knocked on the door. He quickly knocked on it, so he wasn't surprised to see an irritated Sasuke answer.

"Lelouch, it's you. I thought it was some young colt of filly." He told him.

"Sorry about that, but something's going on over at the Crystal Empire." Lelouch cleared his throat and looked at Sasuke. "Twilight's Element of Harmony has been stolen and without it, the other Elements of Harmony won't work." He explained.

"What?! C'mon, let's get going then." Sasuke took the lead and Lelouch opened his wings and flew right behind him. Once they got to the train station, Lelouch placed some bits down and once they got their tickets, they immediately ran inside of the train. The train went in motion a few minutes later, and Lelouch and Sasuke were both stressed out about the incident that occurred last night.

"Why would somepony want to steal Twilight's Element of Harmony anyways? They know that it's one of their lines of defense as well." Lelouch told Sasuke.

"I'm not sure, but whoever did it obviously needs to be stopped."

"Sasuke, I forgot to mention one thing. Twilight said that she saw this pony go into one of the mirrors in the Crystal Empire, and it seemed to work much like a portal."

"A portal? So you're saying that we might need to go inside of it and chase down this pony?"

"That seems like the most reasonable decision. We need to get that tiara back no matter what." The train ride took the usual thirty to forty minutes, and once they arrived at the Crystal Empire, they began running again. They passed by the protective barrier around the empire and headed straight for the castle. Once they got there, they looked around for the throne room, and once they found it, they ran inside. Although Lelouch wasn't Twilight's boyfriend anymore, it didn't stop him from running over to her and giving her a comforting hug.

"You're not hurt, are you?" He asked her.

"Lelouch, don't worry, I'm okay." Lelouch let her go, and smiled. He looked over at Princess Celestia and the look in his eyes turned serious.

"Princess Celestia, what do we need to do to get Twilight's Element of Harmony back?"

"The only way, which I'm sure you've probably guessed already, is to go through the portal and chase the pony down." She told him.

"Which is why we're all going with you." Applejack told Twilight, but she shook her head.

"No, I can't let you all come with me. This is my responsibility." She told them. Twilight saw the sadness in their eyes, and she walked over to them. "I don't want any of you getting hurt, and if I don't come back, at least I'll be the only one not returning, not all of you."

"But we rather not return if you don't. Because…we'll all be together still." Fluttershy told her, and Twilight's eyes began to shine with tears. She looked over at Princess Celestia, and she nodded.

"I guess you all can come along then." They all cheered, and walked over to the portal.

"Twily, make sure you and the others come back safely, alright?" Shining Armor told her, and she ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry, I'll be back, you can count on it." She returned back to the portal and looked back one more time.

"Good luck. I hope to see you all return back home." Cadence told them before the six girls all stepped into the portal. Lelouch and Sasuke were the last ones to step inside.

"You two are the ones that they need most for this. You've both been in more than one world before, so you'll need to show them how to adapt in this one." Lelouch and Sasuke both nodded, and walked inside of the portal, hoping for the best in this new world for themselves, and the others.

* * *

So, what did you think of the first chapter. This is basically going to be story revolving around Equestria Girls, but done my way, so if you haven't watched it, then don't worry, there aren't any spoilers, but if there are, then it's just a coincidence, I Pinkie Pie Promise. I hope to see you all in the next chapter.~Geasswolf Out


	2. Chapter 2 Back Home?

Hello everybody, and welcome back to Turn 10. I hope you're enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying typing it for you. Well, I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Back Home?

_Lelouch slowly opened his eyes_ and looked around. He placed a hoof on his head and rubbed it to ease his small headache. _Damn my head is killing me. Do all portals end up with you falling down to the ground from a high distance? Wait a minute…_ He took what he thought was his hoof away from his head and looked at it. _No way._ He saw that it was the normal hand that he usually would have. He even took his other hand and looked at it. _Are we…in Japan?_ He looked around and saw that he was in some sort of hotel bedroom. He looked over at a mirror and saw that he looked just the way he used to. He was wearing the same uniform that he would wear at Ashford Academy. _Wow, it's great to see me like this again._ He looked behind him and saw another boy with a white shirt that was open, along with blue pants that were covered from his waist to his knees with a blue cloth held with a purple rope. He walked over to him and shook him.

"Hey Sasuke, wake up." Lelouch gave him space and he watched as Sasuke slowly got up.

"Lelouch…you're human again." He looked over at the mirror and saw that he was back to his own human form as well. "So am I."

"I'll have to say that you seem pretty older than what you told me. If you're sixteen, then I should be that old as well." Lelouch joked.

"You're right. You do look pretty young. But you'll never age anyways thanks to that code." Sasuke responded. "Wait, where are the others?" They both looked over the bed to see six naked girls knocked out on the floor. Sasuke and Lelouch's faces both burned and turned red at the sight.

'Are you kidding me? They came to this world in the nude!?"

"What would you expect? They don't wear clothes in Equestria." Sasuke got up and shielded his face away from the sight. "There has to be clothes in this closet." He looked around and let out a sigh of relief when there were eight pairs of clothes. "Wait; apparently there are two for us." Sasuke grabbed those two outfits out and placed them on the bed. "I'm guessing that we're enrolling in some sort of school." Lelouch picked up one of the outfits and looked at it.

"I guess you're right. I don't get why my old school uniform won't cut it though." They heard movement from the other side of the bed and Sasuke quickly ran over to the closet. He watched as the girl who got up had Twilight's same exact manestyle, along with her ears, tail, and she even had her newly gained wings, and her horn, which was buried within her hair.

"Wh-where am I?" What Sasuke and Lelouch thought was Twilight getting up was actually her getting on both her hands and feet and still walking like a pony. Lelouch walked over to her and placed his hand out. She looked up and she could feel her face begin to blush. "Lelouch…is that you?" He nodded.

"Yeah. You're a human now, not a pony, so you don't walk on four legs." He told her. Sasuke walked over to Lelouch and gave him the outfit that looked like it would belong to Twilight. "Plus, I know that this would seem strange, but you and the others came here without clothes and as a human, you really, really should wear some." Twilight slowly began walking on her two feet and looked at her body in the mirror.

"So this is what a human looks like? I still don't get why I need to wear clothes though, this seem comfortable enough." Lelouch placed his hand on her shoulder and guided her to the bathroom.

"Here, I'll go in here and help you get changed." He closed the door and Lelouch handed Twilight her underwear and a bra to wear. Twilight easily got her underwear on, but Lelouch had to help her put her bra on.

"Is this thing really necessary?"

"Yes. Even though I'm not a girl, bras are usually what they wear almost all the time." Lelouch stepped back and looked at her. "Good, now put this skirt on first, and then this undershirt, and then this blouse, and finally this tie." Twilight grabbed the skirt from his hands and put it on. Lelouch helped her put her top clothes on, and one of the times, Twilight almost fell if it wasn't for Lelouch, who caught her. Twilight looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"So, how do I look?" She asked him.

"You…look great." Lelouch told her. Twilight's undershirt was a plain white, but a purple blouse was worn over it, along with a rose colored tie, and a skirt that matched the color of her mane and tail. They both walked out of the bathroom and Lelouch noticed that Sasuke was at least able to make the others put on a bra and a pair of panties.

"Took you two long enough." He told them as he let out a sigh.

"So these are what you and Sasuke call humans Lelouch? I'll have to say that I still look rather ravishing, although I am missing my white coat a bit." Rarity told him. She spoke for all of them when she said that because their skin was now a light tan color.

"If this is what a human is like then I never want to go back. You two don't seem to have it, but we girls have balloons attached to our bodies!" Pinkie Pie let out a small snicker as she grabbed her chest, and Lelouch and Sasuke both looked at her in shock.

"Pinkie Pie, try not to do that in public. Better yet, just try not to do that ever again." Sasuke told her, still in shock by her recent action. She looked at him in confusion, but she actually understood that since he was a human before, listening to him was probably a good idea.

"Um…why do we have to have all of this stuff on? I feel…really weird about it." Fluttershy told them.

"Eh, being a human could be better." Rainbow Dash calmly stated.

"I do feel a bit weird about this myself." Applejack told them. She looked over at Twilight in awe. "Wow Twilight, you look amazing. If only we had clothes for ourselves."

"You all do. Sasuke, help me get their clothes." Sasuke nodded, and they both looked through the closet and got their clothes. They placed them on the bed and Sasuke and Lelouch both helped them when they needed their assistance while changing. Once they were done, Lelouch and Sasuke both stepped back and looked at them. Rainbow Dash wore shorts along with a short white tank top and a sky blue short jacket that still showed her midriff. Applejack almost had the same thing on as well, but more fit for her usual coloration, and instead of a jacket, she had a short orange vest on. Pinkie Pie wore a one piece pink dress that had balloons on the side of it. Rarity and Fluttershy both wore school girl uniforms as well, just like Twilight, and like the others, their colors matched accordingly.

"You six look great." Lelouch told them.

"Well how about you two? You still have clothes to change into." Twilight told them while on the ground. For the most part, that's where they all stayed because they still weren't used to standing on two feet.

"I'll go get ready." Sasuke took the hanger that his clothes were on and walked into the bathroom. Once they heard the door closed, they all looked at Lelouch.

"What?"

"Why aren't you getting ready?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Because you all are standing here. I'm not going to just undress in front of you six." He told them.

"Well, we dressed up in front of you and Sasuke." Rarity told him.

"I know I did, but we helped you get dressed. I can dress up on my own." He responded. It took a few more minutes, but Sasuke finally exited the bathroom. He was wearing black pants, a white undershirt, and had a buttoned up black dress shirt with the exception of a couple of the top buttons. He also had a small necklace with the Uchiha Clan crest on it. Sasuke looked at the girls, and he could see that for the most part, they were all blushing. He just rolled his eyes and walked over to take a seat on the bed. "I'll be right back" Lelouch now walked into the bathroom and got dressed. It took him a few minutes, but he finally walked out of the bathroom. He was wearing almost the same thing as Sasuke was, but he had a tie on.

"You both look…amazing." Rarity told them. Lelouch walked back over to the closet and took out eight pairs of shoes, one for each of them.

"You'll need to wear shoes as well. But don't forget to put socks on first." He instructed them. Sasuke and Lelouch watched them struggle, and again, they helped them out. Once they had their shoes on, they all tried standing up.

"If standing without shoes wasn't hard enough." Rainbow Dash complained.

"Here, just follow me." Sasuke stuck his hand out, and Rainbow Dash grabbed it. He began walking around the room and Rainbow Dash followed him. As they continued walking, Sasuke let go. "Now try it." She nodded, and she began walking around the room with no problem. _What is this, some sort of walking seminar?_ Sasuke thought as he and Lelouch taught the others how to walk. Once they all got the hang of it, they thanked the two.

"So, where are we off to anyways?" Applejack asked them. She knew that her hat was missing, and she saw her hat in the closet and quickly walked over to it, but ended up tripping.

"Applejack, are you okay?" Lelouch placed a hand out to help her up and he looked in the closet. "Sorry, I guess Sasuke and I didn't see your hat in there."

"Don't worry about it." Lelouch handed her the hat and she smiled, and gave him a nod of thanks.

"To answer your question. I found this note here on the table. It says that we have to go to Canterlot High School." Sasuke told them. 'Weird, it's as if destiny had everything laid out for us already. The clothes and the instructions for what we're to do…" Sasuke walked back towards the closet and found eight backpacks for them. "Plus these backpacks.

"So um…are we going?" Fluttershy asked.

"I guess so. Make sure to each get a backpack first. They're probably color coordinated or design coordinated." They each walked over to the backpacks and picked one up. Lelouch and Sasuke saw that they were struggling on how to put it on, so they helped them. "Good. Now, are you sure that you six have the hang at walking?" Lelouch asked them, and they all nodded. "Good, now let's see if that's true." He opened the door and looked out and saw that there were stairs leading to the bottom floor. _Apparently we are in some sort of hotel. If only destiny actually gave us a bigger room._ "Follow me." Lelouch opened the door to the room and was impressed to see the six of the girls walked out of the room perfectly. Sasuke walked out last and handed Lelouch the room key. He also handed him a bag. "What's this?"

"I found it in the drawer where the note was. It's money for all of us."

"I see. Why don't you put it back in the drawer that you found it in." _Could this mean that we're going to be here for a while?_ Lelouch and Sasuke both slowly walked over to the stairs and saw that the girls were all piled at the bottom with Pinkie Pie laughing on the top of the pile. "I'm guessing you girls don't have the hang of walking down stairs yet?"

"We did, but Pinkie Pie had to trip." Rarity told him. Sasuke and Lelouch both helped them up and they began walking outside of the hotel. Once they exited, they all looked in awe at the view outside. Lelouch looked back and saw that the hotel they were in wasn't a hotel at all.

"Are you serious?" Lelouch stated. The others all looked back in shock. They saw that the hotel was actually a two story house that belonged to the eight of them. He took the key out of his pocket. "I'm guessing that this key's for the front door then."

"Wow, that's surprising." Twilight said. They then turned around and got a view of the city they were in. It didn't seem like a city because there weren't any roads or cars at all, but there were a bunch of buildings and sidewalks around. Sasuke took out a piece of paper from his pocket, unfolded it, and looked at it.

"It says that the school should be up ahead if we go straight down this sidewalk." Sasuke held the map up to his face and took the lead while the others followed. As they were walking, Lelouch noticed that Rainbow Dash was just looking at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. Where are your wings?" She asked him.

"Well this is my real human form. As a human, I have no wings." He explained. "But you and Fluttershy do, along with Rarity and Twilight's horns, and all of you girls' tails and ears."

"That's true. Wait, why are you telling me about that?"

"Because it would seem weird having them in this world, wherever we are." Lelouch saw the cherry blossoms around along with the buildings and he swore that they were in Japan, but with a school called Canterlot High, he knew that it wasn't the case. They walked for about ten minutes until they reached what they thought looked like the high school they would be attending.

"So this is Canterlot High? Let's go." Twilight took the lead and the others followed. She reached the door, and she closed her eyes. The others looked at her in confusion.

"Twi, what are you doing?" Rainbow Dash asked her.

"I'm trying to use magic to open the door." She opened her eyes and looked at the door with confusion. "My magic isn't working for some reason." Lelouch sighed and walked forward.

"Twilight, you and the others have hands now. Try to use them." Lelouch grabbed the door handle and opened the door for them, and Twilight's face turned red in embarrassment. They all walked inside and looked at the whole hall in awe.

"So, this is what a High School is, huh?" Sasuke stated, and the others all looked at him.

"Wait, you don't have High Schools where you're from Sasuke?" Lelouch asked him.

"Nope, just ninja academies." He responded. They just looked around for a while, taking in this school that they would be attending.

"This all looks amazing. Where do we go first?" Rarity wondered.

"I would guess that we need to go to the main office of this school to grab our schedules, and with everything that happened in the past hour, I'm sure we've already been enrolled in this school." Lelouch told them. "Follow me, the office is that way." Lelouch did his best to navigate through the hallways with the other behind him, and once they reached the office, he held the door open for them. They walked over to the front desk and they saw one young woman working there.

"Excuse me, but my friends and I have just enrolled here, and we were wondering if we could have our schedules." The woman turned in her chair to face them, and they all looked at her in shock.

"Yes, you eight must be the new transfer students that we were expecting today. I'm sure that you'll find your schedules right in this folder." She handed them the folder, and they looked through it. They all picked out their schedules, and once they did, Lelouch gave the folder back.

"Thank you…" Lelouch looked over at her name plate on her desk. "Assistant Principal Luna." They slowly walked out of the main office and joined the cluster of students out in the main hallway of the school.

'Did you see that? Princess Luna's here as well." Twilight whispered to them.

"I know, but I'm sure that it's not her. She would have noticed us." Lelouch told them. "So, what classes do you all have first?" Lelouch looked over at their schedules and then looked at his own. "We all have the same classes at the same times. That's not a coincidence at all. Whoever is guiding us ever since we got here really has been helpful."

"Right. Do you think that it could be Princess Celestia?" Twilight wondered.

"I can't say for sure, but that would be my best bet." Lelouch replied. "I guess for now we just wait until the first bell rings. Why don't we all just walk around and try to meet new people?"

"That's sounds nice. Maybe there are some girls here that share the same fashion sense as me." Rarity was the first to leave, and then everybody else took their separate ways. Twilight saw a crowd of people talking, and tried to join in on it. It seemed harder than usual to make friends because Twilight didn't even seem to be noticed by the others.

"You must be new here." Twilight turned around and saw who was talking to her. It was a girl, and she was about the same age as her. Her hair was a mixture of yellow and red streaks.

"I am. I'm Twilight Sparkle, what's your name?"

"You'll find out soon enough. All you need to know is that you shouldn't get in my way." She placed her hands on Twilight's shoulders and pushed her to the ground. "Like just now. You were in my way." The girl just walked away with a laugh and Twilight watched her with a mixture of anger and confusion. _Well apparently making friends here is hard work. I don't know how Sasuke and Lelouch can live like this. Humans seem like horrible creatures._

"Hey, you okay?" Twilight saw a hand reach out to her, and she looked up and felt her face begin to feel hot. She grabbed the hand and got up. "I saw what happened, and it wasn't all that pretty. I'm Flash." He was a boy that was about the height of Lelouch and Sasuke, and he wore a black jacket over a white shirt which was emblazoned with a blue shield and a lightning bolt going down the middle of that shield.

"Hi, I'm Tw-Twilight." She stuttered.

"Well Twilight, it's been nice meeting you. I overheard you saying that you were new here?"

"Yeah, my friends and I are." Twilight saw her class schedule on the floor and picked it up. "Wh-what classes do you have?" Flash took out his own schedule and looked at it.

"We seem to actually have every single class together. That's pretty weird."

"That's great! You can meet all my friends. They're great pon…I mean, people." She quickly corrected herself just to make sure she didn't come off as strange.

"I can't wait to meet them. Well, I guess I'll see you around." Flash walked away, and Twilight just watched him. She was so occupied on him that she didn't feel Lelouch poking her shoulder.

"Twilight, hey are you there?" Lelouch kept poking her until she finally turned around. "You okay? You seem to be bothered. The bell just rang." Twilight let out a shocked gasp along with a small jump of surprise.

"It did!?" Twilight grabbed his hand and began running. "Well we can't be late on our first day. Let's go!" Twilight began running, but Lelouch placed his other hand on her hand and broke the hold she had on him. She turned around and looked at him.

"You don't even know where our first period is, don't you." Twilight opened her mouth to argue, but she shook her head. Lelouch let out a sigh and grabbed her hand. "It's up the stairs over there." They both walked through the empty hall and then headed up the stairs. There was a room with an open door to the left and Lelouch and Twilight both walked into it and saw that there were seats available for them to take. Lelouch walked over to a seat next to Sasuke and Pinkie Pie, and Twilight took the seat next to Rarity and Applejack.

"So, we at least made it to first period, which is a good start." Sasuke told them.

"Yeah, thank Celestia we didn't get lost, or else, who knows what would have happened?" Rainbow Dash added. They each looked towards the front of the classroom where their teacher was now standing. They each looked at the whiteboard behind their teacher and saw some equations on there.

"Really, is that what we're learning? This looks like something that would be on Sweetie Belle's homework." Rarity whispered to them. "Looks like Canterlot High isn't going to be too difficult, well, math-wise that is."

"Ugh, this is going to be so boring! There's nothing party-tastic about any of this at all." Pinkie Pie added with a irritated groan.

"Well let's just hope we can last long enough to get my tiara back. We have to remember that that's our main goal." Twilight told them, and their first lesson of high school began.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After their next five classes, it was lunch time for the group. They had second lunch, so they had to eat after fifth period, unlike the other kids who had first lunch, who got to eat after fourth period. Once each one of them got their lunch, they all sat at the same table. Lelouch and Sasuke slowly began eating, and they watched as the girls each tried to pick up their food with their mouths, much like they would usually do as ponies.

"Um…hands and fingers, remember?" Sasuke reminded them. They all looked at him and Lelouch, and they sighed.

"Just follow what we both do. We've been holding pencils for the past five periods, so you should at least get the hang of it." Sasuke and Lelouch watched the six of them, and smiled when Fluttershy was the first to actually understand how to use the spoon and fork given to her. "Great job Fluttershy." Lelouch complimented her. As they were practicing, Flash walked over to their table and took a seat.

"You all don't mind if I sit here, right?" he asked them.

"It's fine, right guys?" Twilight looked at the others and nodded.

"Thanks. So…what are you girls doing? From afar it looked like you were having some sort of an eating contest." He told them with a small laugh, and each of the girls let out a blush of embarrassment.

"Yeah, that was kind of my fault. I told them to eat like that, but then I thought it was a bit embarrassing, so I told them to stop and allowed them to eat the proper way." Lelouch lied. _I'm not sure if we can tell him about any of this or not. He'll probably not believe us anyways._

"Well, that's…really strange. Why would you tell them to do that anyways?" He asked Lelouch, but Twilight stepped in.

"Don't worry about it Flash. Hey, I don't think I even introduced you to my friends yet." Twilight told him.

"It's no problem Twilight. We were in class, so I wouldn't blame you." He responded.

"Great. These are my friends Lelouch, Sasuke, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy." Twilight pointed to each person as she named them. They each looked over at him and waved.

"Talk about a group of friends. It's nice to finally know you seven. I don't know if Twilight told you yet, but we all have the same class schedule." He informed them.

"That explains why we've all been in the same class so far. I think I speak for all of us when I say that it is nice to meet you Flash." Rarity told him.

"I hope that this isn't a bother to ask, but why do you two have horns, and you three have wings?" Flash looked at Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. "And then all of you girls also have tails and another set of ears on."

"Oh, we just like to accessorize with this stuff." Twilight lied, and was surprised when Flash believed her, allowing the others to let out sighs of relief.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." They all looked over towards the voice and saw that it was Sunset Shimmer, the same girl who pushed Twilight down when she tried to be friends with her. The only reason they knew her name now was because, like Flash, she seemed to have the same class schedule as they did. "I'm guessing that these are friends of yours; Twilight Sparkle." She stared at all of them, and paid more attention to Flash. "What're you doing here Flash Sentry?"

"I'm just eating my lunch. I might as well ask you what you're doing here as well." He retorted.

"I'm just here to see the new transfer students, and I have to say…" She brought a finger over to Sasuke's face and moved it from his ear down to his chin. "Some of them are a sight to see." She sat down right between Sasuke and Pinkie Pie and just began flirting with him.

"Sorry, but nothing like simple flirting works on me." He calmly told her.

"Oh, I see. Well then what works on you? I'm dying to know." She placed one hand on his face and brought it closer to hers. Sasuke moved his face back and looked at her with his usual serious demeanor.

"Can you just get out of here? You're bothering me." Sunset Shimmer got up from the table and looked at Sasuke one more time before walking away. "Man this school's strange."

"Don't worry about her. She's just a huge flirt." Flash told them. "So, how are you all liking Canterlot High?"

"It's really cool. Way better than our past school." Rainbow Dash told him, playing along with the small secret that the group had. They spent the next thirty minutes eating their lunch and talking before the bell rang for them to go to their sixth period. They all walked together in one group and headed for their next class.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After their first day of school was finally over, the Equestria group walked home. As they were walking, Twilight heard her name being called and turned around to see Flash Sentry running over to them.

"Hey you guys. Mind if I walk with you?"

"Not at all, c'mon." Flash Sentry joined the group and along the way he told them about the city that they were in. He told them that the whole city was called Canterlot, which was no surprise due to the high school being called Canterlot High. They walked past their house and Rarity looked back at it.

"Um…we just…" She was cut off when Lelouch covered her mouth with his hands, causing the others to look at her. She moved his hands off of her mouth and looked at him. "What was that for?" Lelouch brought his face close to hers and he began to whisper to her.

"We can't let Flash Sentry know that we live together. He'll probably think that it's weird. We'll go over to his house and then walk back." Rarity gave him a nod of understanding and they continued walking. It took them ten minutes to finally reach Flash Sentry's house, and they saw that it looked almost like theirs, but his was a one story house.

"I guess I'll see you eight at school tomorrow." He told them, and they nodded.

"Who else lives in there with you?" Twilight asked him.

"Actually, I live all by myself. Most of the kids that go to Canterlot High do. They're almost like college dorms, but they're actual houses." He told them. "Well, again, I'll see you all tomorrow." He walked over to his door and opened it.

"Well, let's get going everypony, we actually have to go look around the house." Applejack told them, and they agreed. They retraced their steps and finally made it back to their two story house. Once they got inside, they took the time to look through the whole house. There were four bedrooms and one bathroom upstairs, and there was the living room downstairs, along with the kitchen and one more bathroom. They all took a seat on the two couches in the living room and talked with each other.

"Well this is a problem. There are eight of us and four bedrooms. We'll need to share." Sasuke told them. "So, who's sleeping where?"

"Oh, wait here, I have a fun idea!" Pinkie Pie jumped from the couch and ran into the kitchen. They saw that she had a bottle in her hands. "How about a little spin the bottle to find out who sleeps where for old time sake?"

"That sounds like an awesome idea Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash told her.

"I guess it will work. Alright, circle around the table everypony, I mean, everybody." Twilight corrected herself while she took the bottle from Pinkie Pie's hands.

"You know you can still say everypony when it's just us eight, right?" Lelouch told her as they each surrounded the table.

"I guess you're right. Now everypony, are you ready?" They each nodded, and Twilight spun the bottle. They watched as it spun around, Pinkie Pie acting as if she was getting dizzy. The bottle finally stopped and it landed on Sasuke. He moved out of the circle, and Twilight spun it again. This time it landed on Rarity. Rarity looked over at Sasuke and smiled.

"We should go up and fix the room." Sasuke told her, and she followed him up the stairs and towards the first room. Twilight spun the bottle again until all of the pairs were finally made. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy would share one room, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight would share another, while Applejack and Lelouch both shared the last room. They each walked upstairs and walked into the rooms that they would each share. Lelouch and Applejack walked into their room and Applejack lied down on the bed.

"I know that it was weird sleepin' with you when we shared a room that one time, but hopefully if won't be this time. Besides, we could always switch rooms anytime." Applejack told him.

"Don't worry; I'm sure it won't happen again." He told her. "Stay here, I need to go find my other clothes." Lelouch left the room and walked into the hallway of the other rooms. Lelouch and Applejack's room was on the right side of the hall, along with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's. He walked over to the door on the bottom left of the hallway and Rarity answered it.

"Lelouch, is there something that you need?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I was just coming over to get my clothes. They should be in the closet." Lelouch walked in and remembered that this room also had a bathroom, which must have been why Sasuke and Rarity picked it. He looked through the closet to retrieve his clothes. Once he had them he walked back into his room. He placed them inside of the closet and then took a seat on the bed next to Applejack. "We need to go out and shop for clothes for all of us." He told her.

"Clothes? Don't we have some already?" Applejack responded, pointing at her own clothes.

"Yeah, but you also need clothes to wear when you go to sleep." He explained.

"You humans are so organized with all of your clothes and such." Lelouch let out a small laugh when she responded. Lelouch got off of the bed and looked at her.

"C'mon, we'll get going with the others now. They should be done with becoming accustomed to their rooms." He told her, and they walked out of the room. Lelouch went to the three other rooms and saw that they were all done fixing what needed to be fixed, which really was nothing at all because the house looked brand new.

"So, where are we going exactly?" Sasuke asked.

"Lelouch told me that we needed to all buy clothes to wear before we go to sleep." Applejack told him.

"Clothes to go to sleep? I guess the usual sleeping mask isn't enough?" Rarity stated.

"Well, sort of." Lelouch responded while he held the door open for them. They walked onto the sidewalk of Canterlot and looked around for a place to shop for sleepwear.

"Hey, look over here." Rainbow Dash walked over to what looked like a map of the city. "There's a mall and other stores just northeast of here."

"Great job Rainbow. We should get going now." Twilight took the lead of the group and headed northeast. They walked for fifteen minutes until the mall came into view. It looked exactly like the mall in Canterlot.

"Look, I know that this is a mall, but we can't get carried away with spending." Lelouch shot a look at Rarity, who began to blush, knowing that it was the truth. "Actually, I haven't even seen how much money was in this bag." Lelouch pulled open the pouch and looked inside. There was one thousand bits, but instead of coins, they were in bill forms.

"One…thousand bits!? Oh man, we're rich!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed with joy.

"Wait just a second Sugarcube. I think the best way we can share all of this is by dividing it evenly between all of us." Applejack stated, and Lelouch nodded.

"Right, which means that we each get one-hundred-and-twenty-five, bits each. We need to exchange two of the one-hundred bills for twenties and fives, alright?" They nodded and they quickly walked into one store and exchanged their bits so that they would each get an equal amount of money. Lelouch handed each of them the allotted amount and they all began walking around the mall together.

"Oooo look, a party store!" As Pinkie Pie was about to run over to it, Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"We need to buy sleepwear first, alright?" With a sigh, Pinkie Pie nodded, and they continued walking. They reached one clothing store that seemed big, so they walked inside and looked around it. Sasuke and Lelouch both split up from the girls and looked around the men's department of the store. They both went towards the cheap, but comfortable way by buying simple black and white shirts along with two basketball shorts each, which in total, cost less than one piece of sleepwear. They walked over to the cash register to pay for their clothes which actually only added up to ten bits. Once they got their bags, they thanked the cashier and walked over to the women's department of the store.

"Well, looks like you two found some clothes already." Rainbow Dash told them. "I think I found something. I'm not really sure if it could be used for sleeping though. It seems comfortable, but it looks like the clothes I'm wearing now." She showed them the two clothes that she had on hangers. The shirt was a black tank top, and she also had a pair of black shorts to go along with it. It was almost like the clothing they bought, but it was the female counterpart instead.

"I think it looks great. Maybe you could buy another one too." She nodded, and continued looking.

When they were all done shopping, they walked out of the store and Pinkie Pie ran towards the entrance of the party store that she wanted to go to. She looked at Sasuke and Lelouch with sad eyes, and they both nodded.

"Yes! C'mon everybody!" She ran inside, and they spent their time looking in there for the next twenty minutes. Once they were done with that, they finally headed home at around six. Once they arrived, they brought their new clothes upstairs in their rooms before going back downstairs to eat dinner.

"So, what do you all want to eat tonight?" Twilight asked them while looking through the fridge.

"I…was thinking that Lelouch could um…cook something for us. I mean, if he doesn't mind." Fluttershy looked over at Lelouch and he got up from his seat and looked through the fridge. _Looks like I can make something simple from everything in here. Let me look through the pantry as well._ He walked to the left and opened up the pantry which was stacked with snacks and canned food. He saw rice and a rice cooker around the kitchen and decided to cook them some Onigiri. He got some rice, and placed it in the rice cooker bowl and placed water in there before mixing it to clean the rice. He poured the water out afterwards and replaced it with fresh water. Once he was done, he placed it in the rice cooker and left it there.

"So, what did you just make us?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"That was rice, but I'm really making Onigiri. It's a rice ball that's really famous throughout Japan. I have to let the rice become sticky first though before I cook it because Onigiri needs to be shaped." Lelouch explained. "I'm making plain Onigiri with a little bit of salt. I'm pretty sure you've had Onigiri before Sasuke, right?" Sasuke nodded his head. Lelouch waited for twenty minutes before he started the rice cooker. He waited for thirty minutes before the rice was finally done cooking. As he was cooking, the others were watching T.V. in the living room. While he was shaping the Onigiri, he saw Fluttershy walk into the kitchen.

"Hi Lelouch…um I was wondering if you needed…um any help." Fluttershy told him.

"Don't worry, I got it. If you want you can get some small plates and bring them over to me." Lelouch told her as he was shaping the Onigiri into its usual round triangle form.

"Got it, but um...where are they?" She asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. They may be in one of the cabinets, but I'm not sure which one." He responded. Fluttershy reached a hand out towards the cabinet handle and opened it. She did this until she finally found a stack of small plates. She slowly brought out some of the plates, and Lelouch helped her with the rest when he saw that she was struggling. He laid out the plates and places two Onigiri on each one.

"Um…I'll go get the others." Fluttershy walked into the living room and told the others that their dinner was ready. They all walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the dinner table. Lelouch and Fluttershy both placed the plates in front of them and the girls all seemed to look at the riceballs in surprise.

"Is…this all we're eating?" Rainbow Dash asked, holding one of the Onigiri in her hand. She took a small bite of it, which seemed to encourage the others to do the same.

'So how is it? I've only cooked it once, so I'm not really sure if I did it right." Lelouch asked, wanting to hear their critique on his food.

"I think that it's rather divine. It looks so small, yet it's amazing." Rarity told him.

"I think it's delicious. Obviously nothing we wouldn't expect from you." Twilight added.

"It's almost like a whole new party in my mouth." Pinkie Pie stated, quickly eating up her first one and moving onto the second one on her plate.

"They're…really awesome." Rainbow Dash had a bit of surprise in her voice.

"I…well agree with the others." Fluttershy said.

"And so do I. Great work Sugarcube." Applejack told him.

"It's really good Lelouch. You should actually be eating your own food right now." Sasuke told him, pointing at an empty chair which was reserved for him. He joined the others and they all finished their dinner with eating and talking until it was time for them to go to sleep. They knew that they usually slept late, but they now had to sleep early to wake up on time for school tomorrow. They placed their plates in the sink and they went upstairs to their rooms to change into their sleeping attire. Before Lelouch walked into his room, he walked back downstairs to place the dishes in the dishwasher. Once he did that, he walked back upstairs and when he walked into the room, he saw that Applejack was busy changing, the only clothing she had on was her bra and panties.

"Oh, sorry about that Applejack!" He exclaimed, turning around and waiting for her to change.

"Um, is everything okay Lelouch?" She asked him, not sure why he reacted the way he did.

"Yeah. I just…shouldn't be looking at you while you…um…take your clothes off." He told her, a bit embarrassed to explain everything to her. The only good thing about this was that the girls had yet to understand why having Lelouch and Sasuke look at them while they were changing was wrong, so they didn't hit them and call them perverted, but either way, they both knew better than to watch a girl change.

"I see, well I'm sorry about all of this. I'll…tell ya' when I'm done." She saw the back of Lelouch's head nod, so she went back to changing. She looked through her bag of newly bought clothes and removed the tags before putting them all on. "Okay…I'm done." Lelouch turned around and saw what Applejack was wearing. Just like her school clothes, she had the same sleepwear as Rainbow Dash did. She had an orange tank top, along with grey shorts. Lelouch really couldn't do anything but look at her, admiring her beautiful form.

"You look…amazing." He told her, causing her to blush.

"Aw shucks, you're too kind Lelouch. I guess I should let you change now too. Don't worry, I won't look." She turned around and Lelouch grabbed his clothes from his bag. He quickly changed into his black shirt and basketball shorts and then turned around.

"Okay, I'm done." She turned around, and Applejack could feel her face begin to burn.

"You don't look so bad yourself Sugarcube." She told him while curling a part of her hair with a finger. _I can't believe I get to share a room with him. I must be one lucky pony._ _Calm down Applejack, you can't do anything that'll make him think you're weird._ "Um Lelouch, do we have any toothbrushes? I'm pretty sure we all need to brush our teeth before we go to sleep."

"I'm not sure. With the luck we've been having, I'm pretty sure we do." They both walked out of the room and walked towards the upstairs bathroom. He looked in one of the cabinets in the bathroom and found three toothbrushes. One was orange; one was black, while the other was blue. "I'm guessing that the black one's mine, while the orange one's yours and the blue one's probably Rainbow's." They grabbed their toothbrushes in their hands, put a layer of toothpaste on it, and began to brush their teeth. They were in the bathroom for a minute before walking back into their bedroom. They both got into the bed and looked at the ceiling and talked to each other.

"This world ain't half bad. I kinda like it here." Applejack told him, starting a conversation.

"I guess it's not all that bad. Living with friends; it's almost like a life I would want to live as a human." He responded.

"Yeah, but we do need to get back home soon and start working again, so we need to find Twilight's tiara fast, and we still have no clue on where it is."

"Don't worry, we'll eventually find it." Lelouch assured her. "Well, goodnight Applejack."

"Goodnight Lelouch." Applejack told him with a smile before they both shut their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

So, what did you think about the chapter and the story as a whole so far? I'm liking the way I'm typing, but I don't really want to get into detail when it comes to their class schedule mostly because it would seem a bit boring for me to type a whole lesson of a class in this story, so I may just stick to the simple passing periods, lunches, after school etc. I'm pretty sure there will be some sort of romance in this story mixed with the real plot of the story as a whole, so be prepared for that. Well, I'll see you all next chapter.~Geasswolf Out.


	3. Chapter 3 Competition

Hey everybody, and welcome back to the story. I'm really enjoying how this story's coming together, and I hope that you all are as well. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Competition

_Lelouch's eyes shot open the next _morning at the sound of the alarm ringing. He rubbed his eyes and pressed the stop button on the alarm and let out a yawn. He turned to his right and saw that Applejack was still asleep. He also felt her arms wrapped around his body, and he thought that she looked cute in a way, but at the same time, he was a bit shocked. He grabbed her hand and slowly moved it off of his body, and as he did, her eyes opened.

"Oh, good morning Lelouch." Applejack greeted him before letting out a yawn. "What time is it anyways?" She then looked at her left hand and saw that Lelouch was holding it. "And…why are you holding my hand?"

"Sorry Applejack. Your arm was hugging me while we were sleeping." He explained, and once he told her that, she quickly took her hand out of his grasp. "I promise you that you were hugging me. I wouldn't do anything to you, especially not after we promised."

"I know Lelouch, and I believe you. It's just that…I can't even think that I would do that." She responded. "But let's just get all of this outta the way. We need to wake the others up for school right now." Lelouch nodded.

"Okay. Why don't you take a shower first, and then I'll go wake everyone else up." Applejack nodded, and they both exited the room. Applejack went down the hall towards the bathroom, while Lelouch just worked on waking everybody else up. He walked over to the door right next to his and Applejack's room and opened it and saw that both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were asleep. Fluttershy was curled up and looked pretty comfortable, while Rainbow Dash was sprawled across the bed. Lelouch placed his hand on the light switch and turned the light on. He could hear a groan of anger from Rainbow Dash, while Fluttershy let out a small yawn.

"What is it now?" Rainbow Dash asked, irritated by her sudden awakening.

"We have to get up for school. It starts at eight." Lelouch told her. Rainbow Dash looked at the alarm clock next to her and saw the time.

"Are you serious? It's only six thirty!" She yelled at him.

"I know, but with the limited number of showers we have, plus the breakfast and the walk to school, it should be the perfect time to make it there." He responded, and she just covered her face with her pillow.

"Um…Lelouch, should I go get ready now?" Fluttershy asked him.

"What? Oh yeah, you should. Applejack's using the shower upstairs, so you should take the one downstairs." He told her, and she headed downstairs. He exited their room, knowing that he'd probably need to return later on to wake Rainbow Dash up again.

As Lelouch was walking towards Twilight and Pinkie Pie's room, he could hear the shower from Sasuke's room, which meant that Sasuke and Rarity were both awake. He walked into Twilight's room and saw that the sudden creak of the door was enough to wake them up. They both let out yawns and looked at Lelouch.

"Oh, hiya Lelouch!" Pinkie Pie cheerfully greeted him. "Thanks for waking us up because now I get to start a whole fun-filled day!" Pinkie Pie told him with glee.

"Lelouch, what time is it anyways?" Twilight asked him. He was happy that they both weren't tired, and the only problem he probably had to deal with was Rainbow Dash.

"It's around six thirty. We all need to take showers and eat, so I thought that this would be a good time to do so." He responded. "But you both will have to wait because Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity are using the showers at the moment."

"I see. Well then why don't we eat breakfast now?" Twilight asked.

"Good idea. I'll go cook it right now." Lelouch exited the room and walked downstairs. As he was walking, he heard footsteps following him and turned around and saw Pinkie Pie behind him. "Did…you want to help with breakfast?"

"Um…duh, of course I do! I'm pretty sure you always make pancakes, so I'm here to help!" Pinkie Pie answered and they both headed into the kitchen. They both worked together in the kitchen really well, and what took Lelouch about thirty minutes now only took him around fifteen to twenty. Once they were done, Lelouch placed the pancakes on the middle of the dinner table. Pinkie Pie hovered over the pancakes and sniffed the air and licked her lips. "I want to eat some soooo badly! They smell amazing!"

"Well you can have some now, but not a lot because the others need to eat too. Which reminds me, I forgot to get the plates out." Lelouch walked over to the cabinet and took the eight plates out. He also got eight cups out as well. He placed them all ornately on the table and walked back upstairs. Right when he got to the top of the stairs, he saw Applejack exit the bathroom, already fully dressed.

"Oh, hey Lelouch. The shower's available now." She told him.

"Alright then. You can go eat downstairs now. Pinkie Pie and I just finished making breakfast." He told her, and she headed downstairs. Lelouch walked back into Twilight's room and she looked at him. "The bathroom's open now, so you can go take a shower."

"Oh, okay, thanks." Twilight grabbed the hanger holding her clothes and walked towards the bathroom. Lelouch exited her room and walked back into Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's room. _Hopefully she wakes up soon. She must be really tired of all of this. Typical Rainbow Dash. _He sat on the side of the bed that she was sleeping on and lifted the pillow off of her face.

"Ugh, what time is it now?" She asked him, opening her eyes.

"Time for you to go wake up and eat breakfast." He responded. He saw her pony ears twitch, and she jumped out of bed.

"You made breakfast?! Well why didn't you say so earlier!?" She darted out of the room and quickly headed downstairs.

"Try not to fall!" He called out. He walked back downstairs and joined the others who were having breakfast. He saw that Rarity and Fluttershy had joined them already, and he saw Rainbow Dash was piling her breakfast onto her plate. "Make sure to save some for the others, Rainbow. I made two for each of us." She rolled her eyes, and placed two of her extra pancakes back onto the main plate in the middle of the table.

"Oh, good morning Lelouch. I have to say that your breakfast never ceases to impress me." Rarity told him.

"Thanks Rarity. But I'm pretty sure they taste even better because Pinkie Pie helped me." He told her, and Pinkie Pie smiled. They all sat there for ten minutes, eating their food, and none of them seemed to finish yet.

As Lelouch was moving on to eat his second pancake, he saw Twilight walk downstairs and he stood up. As he was walking over to the stairs, he stopped, and looked back at the others.

"Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, make sure to take a shower after you eat. The downstairs one is open." He told them as he headed upstairs. As Twilight was getting her pancakes from the middle plate, she saw Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash eyeing Lelouch's plate.

"Um, are you two girls okay?" Twilight asked them.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I'm guessing Pinkie Pie over here wants Lelouch's pancake as much as I do." Rainbow Dash responded, not taking her eye off of the food on Lelouch's plate.

"Um…but what if he's still hungry?" Fluttershy asked.

"I've lived with him long enough and he doesn't really eat as much food." Rainbow shot a look at Pinkie Pie. "What makes you think you deserve it?"

"Well, duh, Lelouch and I are the ones who cooked the food together." Rainbow Dash looked at her with a small blush on her face. "You're not…jealous, are you?"

"Me? Jealous? Of course not! You've known me for a long time Pinkie, and you know that…" As Rainbow Dash was defending herself, Pinkie Pie stabbed the pancake with a fork and brought it over to her plate. Rainbow Dash let out a growl of anger, and Pinkie Pie just laughed.

"Oh Dashie, you know I'm only kidding." Pinkie Pie grabbed her knife and fork and cut the pancake in two. "Here you go!" She placed one half on Rainbow Dash's plate and she smiled.

"Thanks Pinkie." Rainbow Dash told her with a smile. _I can't believe she got me flustered like that! I'm probably just overreacting about it all, I mean, it's just a pancake._ After they both got a piece of the pancake, they both now began eating as fast as they could to see who got to the shower first. Rainbow Dash ended up winning this time, but Pinkie Pie didn't seem bothered by it. Sasuke arrived downstairs to eat his breakfast and he sat down right next to Pinkie Pie.

"You can take two pancakes Sugarcube, or actually, just take the whole plate." Sasuke nodded and he grabbed the plate. As he began to eat, he looked to his right and saw Pinkie Pie looming over his shoulder.

"Um…did you want one Pinkie Pie?" He asked her, and the others giggled. Pinkie Pie nodded, and Sasuke just passed one pancake over to her. Pinkie Pie gave him one of her huge hugs and Sasuke's face began to burn due to his face being pressed towards her chest. Once she let go, Sasuke resumed eating, still a bit fazed by what just happened.

In about an hour, Lelouch, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash were all dressed up, and they all were ready to go to school. They all put their shoes on, and Sasuke and Lelouch were glad that they all got through the day without needing their help. Once they were all completely ready, Twilight walked over to the entrance of the house and opened the door for them to exit. Once they locked the door, they began walking, but they heard a familiar voice from behind them, and they turned around to see Flash Sentry.

"Hey you guys. I didn't know that all eight of you lived with each other. It seems pretty cool if you ask me." They all let out sighs of relief at what he said because it was the total opposite of what they assumed he'd think.

"Yeah, it's really cool." Twilight told him. "We should be getting to school right now. C'mon, you can walk with us."

"Y'know you didn't need to offer. You all seem like the type of people who really wouldn't mind at all." He responded. "That's…true, right?"

"Of course it is. You're actually the first new friend that we all have." Twilight responded, and they began their walk to school.

When they arrived at the school, they saw that they were ten minutes early and decided to just hang out in the main hallway of the school. As they were talking, Sunset Shimmer walked over to them.

"I hope that you don't mind if I join you guys." She told them, and they each looked at her.

"What's your deal with us? We just got here and we've done nothing to you." Rainbow Dash told her.

"Trust me, I have no problems with any of you, but I do have a problem with you." She pointed a finger at Twilight.

"Still, what has she ever done to you?" Lelouch asked her. _This girl's probably almost like another Trixie, but with even more mysteries about her. _Sunset Shimmer just seemed to ignore the question. She turned around and looked at a poster.

"Do you see that poster there Twilight Sparkle? This Friday the school's having a prom, and I challenge you to it. There's an announcement today all about it." She told her.

"You're on!" Twilight told her, and Sunset Shimmer just walked away.

"Wow Twi, I never knew that you had a challenging side to you." Rainbow Dash told her with a bit of pride.

"I never knew I had one myself. Hopefully this prom thing doesn't get me sidetracked from finding my tiara." Twilight responded.

"Twilight, are you sure that you want to go through with this?" Flash Sentry told her, and she nodded. "Alright then. Maybe I could help you go shopping tonight, or maybe tomorrow, I mean, if that's okay with you." Twilight blushed at the thought.

"That's fine. We can go out today. You all don't mind, right?" They all shook their heads. "Then it's settled. I'll see you tonight then."

"Sounds good. Why don't we go talk about where we'll go tonight right now? We still have enough time before the bell rings." Twilight nodded, and she walked away with Flash Sentry. As she was walking away, Rainbow Dash saw that Lelouch seemed to be looking at the two.

"You aren't…jealous of Flash Sentry, are you?" She asked Lelouch, breaking his gaze towards Twilight.

"Jealous? What makes you think that? I'm just concerned about her safety, that's all."

"Yeah, sure. If you ask me, anypony who could be with him is lucky." Lelouch cracked a small smile and turned around.

"But anybody who could be with you is even luckier." He combed her hair with his hand, and saw her blush. He then laughed, and Rainbow Dash hit him in the stomach.

"You know that's not funny!" She yelled at him.

"Well stop trying to make Flash Sentry sound intimidating to me. I already told you that I'm not jealous of him, and besides, you know that I was basically the one who let Twilight go."

"You're right. It was a bit stupid of me to make you think about that again."

"Don't worry about it. You aren't going soft on me now, right?"

"Do you wanna check?" She told him, raising a fist, and Lelouch placed his hands in front of him.

"I'm good." They both laughed, and they looked around and realized that the others had left and walked around the campus. "Wait, when did the others leave us?"

"I dunno. It wouldn't hurt for them to tell us next time either." They both heard the bell ring a few minutes later and they headed for class. When they arrived in first period, they were the first ones there, so they spent most of the time waiting for the others to arrive. Most of them seemed to arrive on time, but right as the bell rang again, Flash Sentry and Twilight quickly ran into the classroom and took a seat, and they both let out small snickers of laughter, and the class began.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After the usual five periods of class, lunchtime arrived, and the group went over to the cafeteria to eat. Sasuke and Lelouch were proud of the girls' improvement still, even though they watched them eat breakfast back at the house.

"So Applejack, how's sleeping in the same room as Lelouch?" Rarity asked her, and Applejack and Lelouch both looked at her, wondering what would make her ask that.

"Wait, are you both…in a relationship?" Flash asked the two, and they both shook their heads.

"No, it's just that the house only has four rooms, and with the eight of us, we each share the room with one another." Lelouch informed him, and he seemed to understand.

"As for what you asked Rarity, I don't really have a problem with it." Applejack responded. "What made you ask anyways?"

"No reason." She calmly replied as she continued eating her salad. "Why don't we play spin the bottle again when we get back home so that we can choose who sleeps where again?"

"I don't see why we need to do that. We all seem comfortable where we're sleeping." Twilight responded, and the others nodded. "Do you not feel comfortable sleeping with Sasuke or something?" Applejack and Lelouch both looked at Rarity and finally figured out why her barrage of questions and ideas were coming out of her mouth.

"No, but…just forget I said anything." Rarity told them, and they looked at each other in confusion. As much as Lelouch and Applejack both wanted to reveal Rarity's jealously, they both didn't say anything and kept it to themselves.

"Talk to me when we get home." Lelouch told her in a serious tone. When he used that tone of voice, there was no arguing. You had to do whatever Lelouch told you with no questions asked. It was almost like an extra vocal Geass, but with no restrictions to it.

"So, will you five also be joining Twilight in the prom princess contest?" Flash asked the girls.

"Meh, seems too girly for my tastes. I'm pretty sure you can expect Rarity to join in on it though." Rainbow Dash responded.

"Of course I'll join in on it with you Twilight. If I beat you anyways, it'll still be your victory against that Sunset Shimmer anyways."

"Are you trying to say that you'll beat me Rarity?" Twilight told her, but with the tone of voice she was using, it was a bit hard to tell if she was joking, or being serious.

"Oh heavens no! We're friends, right, so this is more like 'may the best girl win'." She assured her.

"What about you two? Are you going to try to be prom king?" Flash asked Sasuke and Lelouch.

"No thanks. I'm not into stuff like that." Sasuke told him, and Lelouch nodded his head in agreement. "Are you going to enter?"

"Nope. It's not my thing as well." He responded. "But I'll still be there. You all should come, it'll be fun."

"Well, it looks like we'll all need to go shopping with you and Twilight then." Lelouch told him with a laugh.

"Oh, what are we all laughing about here?" For the second day in a row, Sunset Shimmer was here to bother the group. "I heard laughing, and was wondering what was so funny."

"It's nothing. We were just talking about the prom that was going on this Friday." Lelouch answered. He didn't say it in a way to be rude because he thought that maybe if they were nice, she might be nice back. He knew that it worked for Trixie, and Sunset Shimmer was no different, well, other than her not having a reason to be rude to them.

"Oh, well I hope that you know who you're up against. I've been prom princess for two years in a row." She told them, and Twilight seemed to be worried about entering the contest now. "And I'm hoping to make this year my third."

"Yeah, but maybe that's because there hasn't been much competition then, but now you have both Rarity and Twilight to deal with." Sasuke told her, and the two girls blushed because basically what Sasuke said was that they both were pretty.

"So you're joining as well Rarity? Well you may beat me, but you have no chance Twilight." With another laugh, Sunset Shimmer left the table and they all watched her walk away.

"What is with that girl? She doesn't seem fun at all." Pinkie Pie stated, and they all nodded.

"I don't know what her problem is with us. Flash, you've been here longer than any of us. Is she always like that?" Applejack asked him, and he shook his head.

"This is the first time I've seen her like it. Well, I mean she's been like that, but she hasn't held on to it for more than one school day. Maybe something's bothering her."

"I could probably go talk to her sometime soon." Lelouch offered. Out of the whole group, they all knew that it was easy for Lelouch to speak with anybody and know what their problem was. It was one of the many traits that made him a good friend to have. "But maybe not now though."

"That sounds crazy. Are you sure you're willing to do it?" Twilight asked, and he nodded.

"Whatever it takes." The bell rang twenty minutes later and they exited the cafeteria and headed for the stairs leading to the next floor.

"Where are you guys going?" Flash Sentry called out to them, and they looked back. "The rest of the day is for the announcement, so we have to go to the gym."

"I hate that place." Lelouch muttered under his breath, remembering about his faults when it came to any sort of exercise. They all walked down from the stairs and headed into the gym. None of them had gym class, so this was there first time in here. They saw the bleachers and took a seat on them and saw just how many students attended the school. They sat there for five minutes, and none of them knew exactly what this announcement was about.

"When is this announcement being well, announced? It feels like it's taking forever." Applejack stated.

"Eh, I could care less. It beats going to class any day." Rainbow Dash responded. They watched as a woman walked into the gym and stood in the middle of the basketball court. They saw every feature she had from her long, multi-colored hair, to her white outfit, and they realized that this was Princess Celestia's human variant in this world.

"This is just…weird." Twilight quietly said to the others, and they nodded, but Flash Sentry looked at her in confusion.

"What's so weird about it? Have you not seen Principal Celestia before?" He asked her, and she shook her head.

"Oh no, that's not the case at all. She just…reminds us all of somebody we know, that's all." Flash Sentry nodded, and they all turned their attention to Principal Celestia when she began to speak.

"Hello students of Canterlot High. As your principal, I hope that you all are doing well in your studies and of the like. I also want to inform you about our annual prom that is coming up this Friday. This one will be like no other, especially with the new tiara given to the prom princess, after…well the last one sort of got worn out." Principal Celestia held up the new tiara, and the Equestria group looked at it in awe and shock.

"That's my crown!" Twilight stood up and blurted out, and everybody's attention was turned to her. She let out an embarrassed laugh, and sat back down.

"Well it looks like somebody really wants this crown, but as always, that's for the prom princess contest to decide. As for prom king, nothing else is different. I hope that you all have fun this Friday at the prom, and for those not going, you're missing out on a lot. And as my gift to you, you can all go home now." She told them with a smile, and cheers of joy rocked the gymnasium along with the pounding of footsteps walking down the bleachers and exiting the school. As Twilight and the others were getting out of the gym, Sunset Shimmer was standing there, waiting for them.

"Nice job making a fool of yourself Twilight. Let's just hope all of that 'that's my crown' nonsense is true on Friday." Twilight looked at her in anger.

"Listen here Sunset Shimmer, I really need that crown, it's important to me in ways that you won't understand." She told her.

"Like I'm supposed to believe that. Just like I said, good luck, you'll need it." She walked away from them and Twilight looked like she was about to scream.

"C'mon, let's just get going. You can deal with her on Friday." Flash Sentry told her, and they walked out of the school and headed home. As they were walking Lelouch and Sasuke both talked and walked behind the group, and the others talked as well.

"So, when are we going shopping?" Twilight asked Flash.

"It's your call. Any time is fine." He responded. "I know we planned on going shopping tonight, but since you're questioning me and we agreed on it this morning, tonight's not good."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that Flash. How does tomorrow sound?"

"That's great." Flash Sentry stopped once he reached the door to their house. "I guess this is where I'll see you eight tomorrow." They waved as he left and they walked inside. They each walked upstairs and put their backpacks and shoes in their rooms and rested from a day of school. Once Lelouch placed his backpack in his room, he knocked on the door that led to Rarity and Sasuke's room, and Rarity answered it.

"I want to have that talk now." He calmly told her, and she nodded. She walked out of the room, and before they went downstairs, Lelouch walked back into his room, grabbed Applejack's hand, and brought her downstairs as well. Once Rarity saw their hands locked together, she felt a pang of jealously inside of her. When they got downstairs, they each sat on the couch and Lelouch turned his attention to Rarity. "Look, I know the truth behind how you feel Rarity. I've seen you like this before, and I know that you're jealous of Applejack sharing a room with me." Rarity shook her head, but Lelouch just gave her a cold stare until she admitted the truth.

"Okay, I am jealous of Applejack. I don't mean to, honestly, but I feel like you think she's...well that she's prettier than me." She answered.

"Rarity, no matter what you say, I'm sure that Lelouch likes you more than me." Applejack looked over at Lelouch. "You…do think that, right?" Right now Lelouch was stuck with another one of the usual questions with a positive and negative outcome no matter what he said. If he said yes, he probably would hurt Applejack in some way, but if he told her no, than Rarity would be the one hurt.

"I…I don't know. You both know that I like you equally, so there's no way for me to choose between you two."

"Oh c'mon, you seem like the one who would like the most regal ponies, like Rarity." Applejack told him.

"I disagree. I think you should want somepony who won't just cling onto you like I do. Applejack seems like the perfect girl for that." Rarity added.

"No, please, just pick Rarity."

"I insist, pick Applejack."

"No Sugarcube, pick her, not me!"

"If you really loved me Lelouch, then you would pick Applejack!" The calm conversation now turned into arguing, and Lelouch was in the middle of all of it.

"Can you two stop it? Just stop arguing. I never said that now was the time for me to make a choice. I just wanted to have everything be clear between us three." Lelouch took a breath. "Look, both of you are great; it's just that I don't want you arguing about this all of the time."

"I guess you are right." Rarity agreed, and Applejack nodded.

"It seems like Rarity and I can never stop fighting." Applejack let out a small laugh, and Rarity laughed as well. Lelouch smiled, and got off of the couch.

"You two can both go back upstairs now." He told them as he headed for the stairs. When he reached the top, Lelouch wanted to talk with Twilight, so he knocked the door to her room, and Pinkie Pie answered it.

"Hiya Lelouch! Come in." Pinkie Pie moved out of his way so that he could walk inside, and he saw Twilight reading a book.

"Oh, hi Lelouch. I was just reading a book that I got from the library." Twilight told him.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting you. I just wanted to talk about you and the prom that's coming up this week." He took a seat on the edge of the bed. "This is the only chance we'll have to get your crown back, and I'm sure that you won't fail. You're one of the prettiest girls I know." He told her, causing her to blush.

"Thanks Lelouch, that means a lot to me." She responded, but a look of concern now covered her face. "Lelouch, I was wondering, are you jealous of Flash Sentry?" Lelouch looked at her and let out a laugh.

"Of course not. You know Rainbow Dash asked me the same thing at school. Does it seem like I am?" Twilight nodded her head.

"Aw Lelouch, I don't think you're jealous of him at all. You seem just like the normal you, unless the normal you is also jealous all of the time." Pinkie Pie told him, joining in on the conversation.

"I just want you to know that I'm not jealous of him whatsoever. Why are you asking? Do you really like him that much?"

"I guess, but I know it won't work anyways. He belongs here, and we belong in our Equestria." She told him.

"You know I just want what's best for you. I don't like seeing you, or the others, sad, ever." He told her. "By the way Pinkie Pie, I think you're pretty enough to join in for prom princess as well." He saw Pinkie Pie blush and begin to curl a strand of her hair with a finger.

"Oh…well thanks Lelouch." She calmly responded, almost as if the compliment took out all the joy from her.

"No problem. I should get going back to my room. I'll see you two at dinner." Lelouch exited the room, and once the door shut, Twilight looked at Pinkie Pie with a smile.

"You like Lelouch, don't you?"

"What?! You know I'm not that love struck towards him, and I'm not much of a pony that cares for love. It was just a nice thing that he said, that's all. Geez Twilight, you and your wacky conclusions." Pinkie Pie answered. _He does seem a bit cuter now. Oh snap out of it Pinkie, you can't be thinking about love, especially with somepony who's almost the total opposite of you most of the time._

"I see, well I'm sorry for questioning you about it."

"Oh it's okay; we all have questions for other ponies, so it's really understandable." She responded with a smile. "I think you and Flash Sentry are cute together too. When do you think you'll ask him?"

"I don't know. I was thinking at the prom, but won't it be too late?"Twilight changed her position so that she was lying down on the bed. "I mean, we don't even know how to get back to Equestria. Does a portal open up once I get my hands on my crown?"

"Good point. I mean, I wouldn't really mind staying here, but our Equestria's my home, and at least there I don't need to attend boring school." Twilight let out a small giggle.

"I guess you're right."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Over in Sasuke and Rarity's room, Rarity was lying down on their bed with a hand on her forehead. Sasuke took a seat next to her to talk with her.

"What's your problem? Is it still because you're jealous of Lelouch and Applejack? I'm pretty sure you were just talking about that downstairs." Sasuke told her.

"Well, if you knew that that's what we were talking about, then you know I'm not still jealous. I just don't get why I made such a big deal about it."

"He did offer you to be his girlfriend about a month ago right after Twilight's coronation, but you told him otherwise."

"I know I did, but it was mostly because he just broke up with Twilight. He was the one who told me that he would pick me next, but I think he and I both have problems with that. Maybe I should just try to keep him out of love, much like you Sasuke."

"Well, I mean the only reason I was surprised that you were jealous was because we share a room. I thought that you liked me, and when we first came here, you girls all seemed to like me and Lelouch, and even Pinkie Pie did."

"You're right. Oh I'm just a bringer of drama everywhere aren't I?" She placed her head down on his lap.

"I guess, but isn't that part of your personality? I mean, I guess it's a small problem, no offence."

"Well how about us six? Do our new human forms make you two have any greater feelings towards us?"

"Um…a little" Sasuke muttered, and Rarity smiled.

"You were probably so happy when we were told that we shared a room, weren't you?" She told him with a small bit of laughter, and Sasuke shook his head.

"No, it's not like that at all! You said yourself that I stayed out of love."

"Yes, that's just an excuse Sasuke. We can do whatever you want while we're in this room together: hug, or even kiss, but I'm not going too far because well, I simply don't want to yet." She saw that Sasuke seemed more than disturbed and she let out a giggle. "I hope you know that I was just kidding."

"You had me going for a second."

"Oh, well I'm sorry for possibly scaring you. It won't happen again."

"Well at least you're smiling now." He responded, and Rarity gave him a small hug of thanks.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At around seven, Lelouch and Fluttershy walked downstairs to make dinner for the others. Fluttershy seemed to be Lelouch's helper when he was cooking, and he didn't mind. He actually was surprised when she told him that she wanted to help, but it was obviously a request that he couldn't deny. Tonight they were making fried rice for the group, another rice recipe, but it was one of the easiest ones.

"Alright, so we'll need the rice again, and there is some extra from last night. It's probably not enough though, so I'll just mix that one with a new batch. Could you put the old rice in a bowl for me?" Fluttershy nodded, and took a bowl and placed the rice from the rice cooker bowl into one of the glass bowls. "Good, now all you need to do now is get some rice from the pantry. Just get probably around three cups, and make sure to wash the rice as well."

"And then I pour that water out, and replace that water until it reaches the third line, right?"

"Um, yeah actually. Were you secretly watching me yesterday?"

"Um…yes because well...I was the one who told you to cook so..." She responded.

"I see. Well you can get the rice cooking while I cut the vegetables needed for the rice." Lelouch looked in the fridge and picked up a bag of already frozen vegetables that were already cut. It consisted of carrots, corn, and peas. _Well it saves me from needing to cut anything._ He placed them back into the fridge and waited until they were needed.

It took thirty minutes until the rice was finished cooking. Lelouch left it in the rice cooker to let it cool while he put oil in the pan and turned the stove's heat on. Once it was on, Lelouch broke three eggs into a bowl and whisked them until they were a bright yellow. Once they were, he poured the mixture in the pan and waited for the eggs to cook. Once they were cooked, he cut them into tiny fragments with a wooden spoon. He walked over to the fridge and took the vegetables out. He opened the package and poured the vegetables into the pan.

"Fluttershy, can you hand me the rice? Be careful though, it's probably still hot." Fluttershy took a nearby rag, wrapped it around one of her hands, and grabbed the rice. "Great, now can you pour it in the pan now?" Lelouch grabbed another rag and held the rice bowl while Fluttershy took the spoon he was holding and scooped the rice into the pan. "Now just get me the rice from yesterday, and we should be done." She took the bowl of rice from the counter, and poured it into the pan.

"Um…did I do anything wrong?"

"No, you did great. You can go watch T.V. with the others now if you want." Fluttershy walked over into the living room and took a seat on the couch, leaving Lelouch to handle the rest of the cooking.

In ten minutes, the meal was fully prepared. He placed the rice on eight plates and brought them over to the dinner table. Once the table was organized, he walked into the living room and called the others to eat, and they wasted no time in going to the dinner table to try one of Lelouch's great dishes. They didn't seem to mind that they were having a rice dish again, and just began eating. They all complimented him on how great his dish was, which gave him a small sense of pride inside. They sat at the dinner table for twenty minutes until they were all finished eating. To save Lelouch time, they each placed their own dishes and silverware in the dishwasher after washing them.

"Alright everypony, I think it's time we get some sleep." Rainbow Dash told them, letting out a yawn. They all headed upstairs and got dresses up for bed. They then walked into the bathrooms to go brush their teeth. Once they were all finished, they each went into their rooms and got into bed.

"Goodnight Lelouch." Applejack told him before she fell asleep. Lelouch fell asleep moments later, wanting Friday to arrive so that they could immediately find Twilight's crown.

In the middle of the night, Lelouch slowly opened his eyes. He saw a light emitting from the bottom of the door, and he slowly got out of bed, making sure not to wake Applejack up. The light came from the lights above the stairs, and he headed downstairs to see who was there. He looked into the kitchen and saw that Twilight was sitting down drinking a glass of milk.

"Twilight, what are you doing?" Lelouch asked her, and she almost jumped, not aware of his presence.

"Sorry if I woke you up Lelouch, I just couldn't sleep." She told him. "I'm just thinking about how hard it'll be for me to win prom princess on Friday. Sunset Shimmer was prom princess two years in a row." Lelouch sat down next to her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure that you or Rarity will win. You just need to think positive from now on, okay?" He told her. She drank the last of her milk that was in the glass and put it in the dishwasher.

"Thanks Lelouch, I think I'm feeling a bit better now." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he began to blush a little. "C'mon, we both need to go to sleep for school tomorrow." She walked upstairs, and he followed her. "Well, goodnight Lelouch."

"Goodnight Twilight." They both walked into their rooms slowly, and got back into their beds at the same slow pace as well.

Once Twilight got into her bed, she saw that Pinkie Pie was fast asleep, and she smiled, glad that she didn't worry anybody else from being awake at night. _Lelouch is right, I have as much of a chance as Sunset Shimmer does. But even if I do win, there's another problem that's bothering me._ Twilight slowly closed her eyes, and went to sleep, her other problem still lingering in her thoughts.

* * *

So, how was this chapter? Just this week, I saw the Equestria Girls movie, and it was amazing. I know I said no spoilers were going to be in here, but I might put some. Surprisingly, I have some already and I didn't even know it. I hope that you, the readers, are fine if I mix elements from the movie with my own in this story. I hope that you are enjoying this story so far, and I can't wait to type the next chapter.~Geasswolf Out


	4. Chapter 4 Hakai no Hana

Hello everybody, and welcome back to Turn 10. First off, if you aren't keeping up with Dokusha no Sentaku, then you don't know this. The reason I haven't uploaded anything for this story in the past two weeks is because I was on vacation and I couldn't type. I hope that you all understand, and I apologize for this late chapter. I hope that you enjoy this one, and I've brought back the Japanese Chapter titles. I hope that none of you mind. Well, I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Hakai no Hana

_"__Hey Lelouch, wake up. _C'mon I know you can hear me." Lelouch let out a small groan of irritation at the voice and he covered his eyes with his arm. "This isn't going to work. Well, I didn't want to have to do this." The voice told itself out loud. As Lelouch was sleeping, he felt claws rake at his arm and he let out a small scream of pain. It wasn't enough to wake everybody in the house up, but it woke up Applejack.

"Lelouch is everything okay?" She asked him in the darkness.

"Not really. I'm not even sure what happened." He reached over to the lamp sitting on the nightstand and turned it on. He saw that on his chest was a purple dog with green ears. "Why is there a dog here anyways?"

"Wait a sec'. Spike, is that you?" Applejack asked.

"Thank Celestia you knew it was me Applejack." He told her.

"Wait, what's going on? How did you even get in this room? Better yet, how did you get here?" Lelouch wondered. "And could it kill you just to try and tap me awake and not scratch me?"

"Yeah sorry about that. You looked sleepy, and it seemed like the only way." Spike responded. Lelouch looked next to him and saw that it was three thirty.

"Look Spike, I know that what you probably have to say is really important, but can't we just sleep for three more hours? I know that you're not aware, but we have to attend school now."

"School? I guess it can wait. By the way, what are you two anyways?"

"We're humans now. These are the folk that Lelouch and Sasuke originally are." Applejack told him. "I don't get why you couldn't be human as well, but I think you look cute as a dog anyways."

"Meh, I do look good, don't I? Well, you two should make some room then. I need to sleep too."

"Well you could sleep over here." Lelouch pointed at the end of the bed.

"Where your feet are? No thanks. Just scoot a little, and we'll be fine." Applejack let out a small laugh, and Lelouch smiled. They both moved aside to make room for him in between them. "Thank you. Now can you turn that lamp off?" Lelouch moved his hand over to the lamp and turned it off. The three of them just closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep, waiting for the alarm to ring in three hours.

The alarm in Lelouch's room rang three hours later, and Spike jumped from hearing the sound and was now lying on Lelouch's chest.

"Heh, sorry about that." Spike apologized. Lelouch grabbed Spike and carried him as he walked out of the room. "Where are you taking me anyways?"

"To see Twilight." He could see that Spike's tail began to quickly move back and forth. "I knew that you probably wanted to." Lelouch opened the door to Twilight's room, and turned the light on. "Twilight, Pinkie Pie, wake up." He watched as they stretched, yawned, and rubbed their eyes.

"Good morning Lelouch." Twilight greeted him. She saw the dog in his hands, and once he put it down on her bed, it ran over to her and snuggled on her lap. "Where did you get the dog?"

"Oh c'mon Twilight, how can you not tell that it's me?"

"Spike!? How did you even get here?"

"I think he can explain after everybody's up and ready for school." Lelouch stated.

"Wait, everybody? Don't you mean everypony?" Spike told him.

"Sorta. I have to wake the others up now, so why don't you stay here with Twilight for now?" Spike nodded, and rested on the bed. Lelouch walked over to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's room and turned the light on. He was glad that they both woke up without complaining, unlike yesterday when Rainbow Dash would probably kill him the next time he tried waking her up early. As Lelouch walked over to Rarity and Sasuke's room, he bumped into Rarity, who was already dressed for school.

"Oh, good morning Lelouch." She greeted him.

"Good morning Rarity. I see that you got up a bit earlier if you already took a shower."

"Yeah. I couldn't really sleep, but when I got up it was six, so I decided to just wake up right then."

"Oh. Well there's cereal downstairs for you to eat right now. I'll tag along with you actually." Lelouch and Rarity headed downstairs, and Lelouch grabbed the cereal boxes from the cabinet and placed them on the table. He got bowls for them both and took out the milk from the fridge. As they were pouring their cereal into their bowls, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash joined them.

"Where's Twilight?" Rarity asked them.

"She's still in the room. I'm pretty sure she's waiting for one of the showers to be available." Rainbow Dash responded, grabbing one of the boxes of cereal and pouring her cereal into her bowl. "Could ya' pass the milk?" Lelouch handed her the milk and she poured it into her bowl and passed it to Pinkie Pie afterwards. "So, what's with the cereal? Did you not feel like cooking today?"

"I guess you could say that. I thought that we needed to finish eating and get ready early. I don't think I told you, but Spike's here now."

"Wait, Spike's here? But how?" Rarity asked.

"He probably walked through the same mirror we did. He told me that he has some information for us that we need to know, so we need all the time we can get this morning." He told them as he continued to eat his cereal. As the four were eating, Applejack and Fluttershy joined them, and Sasuke did later on. Lelouch informed Sasuke and Fluttershy about Spike being in the house now, which surprised them both.

"Wait, he's a dog now? Oh I wish I could see him now." Fluttershy told them.

"You'll probably see him soon." Pinkie Pie responded. "Well I'm done now. I need to get into the shower right away." Pinkie Pie walked back upstairs to take her shower. Rainbow Dash and Lelouch were both done now, so they both headed upstairs to get their clothes. Once Lelouch got his clothes, he walked towards the stairs, but saw that Rainbow Dash was doing the same.

"You can take a shower first. I'll wait for you or Pinkie Pie to finish." Rainbow Dash thanked him, and walked downstairs to take her shower. Lelouch placed his clothes back on his bed and headed over to Twilight's room. He saw that she was talking with Spike, and when he walked in, she looked at him.

"Hey Lelouch, is something wrong?"

"No. I was just wondering why you're still in your room. There's cereal downstairs, so you can go eat breakfast now." He told her.

"Oh, sorry about that. I was just talking with Spike for a while. It's not every day you have a dog to talk to." Twilight told him.

"Wait, we're going downstairs? Is Rarity there?" Spike asked.

"Yeah." Lelouch calmly replied.

"Well why didn't you tell me earlier? C'mon Twilight let's go." Spike ran for the door, but Lelouch quickly grabbed him. "Aw, what is it now?" Lelouch walked over to Twilight and placed Spike in her hands.

"I don't want you running downstairs and hurting yourself. Trust me; walking on four legs is hard enough as it is." Lelouch told Spike, and Twilight followed Lelouch downstairs. When they got downstairs, Twilight put Spike down, and he quickly sniffed the air and ran towards the kitchen. Twilight and Lelouch followed him, and they saw that he was now on Rarity's lap, and she was grooming him.

"Oh Spike, you're so adorable." Rarity told him, which was obviously enough for him to covet her. Spike looked over to Lelouch and grinned.

"You jealous?" He told him slyly, and Lelouch shook his head.

"Jealous? Spike, you've got to be kidding me." Lelouch told him, his face a little red from embarrassment. "Anyways, we're running well on time Spike, so once Twilight and I get ready, you can tell us everything you know."

"Got it. It's really important too. Maybe it'll make me the hero this time instead of you and Sasuke." Spike told them, and the girls looked at him.

"Y'know that we help too Spike." Twilight told him.

"Yeah, but with powers like those two, I'm pretty sure you girls do little to nothing." Rarity pushed him off of her lap, and Spike sighed. "Hey c'mon Rarity, I was only kidding."

"Nice going Casanova." Lelouch told him sarcastically.

"Do you want to get bitten?" Spike retorted, and Lelouch just walked away. "Yeah, that's what I thought. So, what's for breakfast?"

"Well, we don't have dog food, but maybe you could have some cereal." Fluttershy told him.

"Sounds good." Fluttershy cleaned out her bowl in the sink and dried it off with a paper towel. She then poured plain cork flakes in her bowl and placed it on the ground for Spike to eat. He walked over to it, sniffed it, and looked up at Fluttershy. "Um, no milk?"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry." Fluttershy got the carton of milk and poured some into the bowl. Once she was done, Spike began eating his cereal. They could tell that he enjoyed it because he didn't even stop to talk. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash both walked out of the bathrooms five minutes later, and Lelouch and Twilight now walked upstairs, got their clothes, and walked into one of the vacant bathrooms. They were both in there for ten minutes, and once they were both ready, they walked out and sat in the living room with the others. Lelouch looked at the clock and saw that it was seven thirty, which gave Spike enough time to tell them the news that he had for them.

"Alright Spike, so what did ya' need to tell us?" Applejack asked him.

"Well I hope you can all sit down for this, because there's a lot that I need to tell you." Spike began. "Princess Celestia told me that she knows who stole your crown. Her name is Sunset Shimmer and she…" He was cut off when Twilight jumped out of her seat in shock. "Um Twilight, that's not exactly staying seated like I hoped." He told her.

"Sorry Spike. It's just that a girl at the high school we're going to has the same exact name." Rainbow Dash informed him.

"Oh, well of course Twilight would jump to something like that. Anyways, Princess Celestia knew that she'd come back one day to steal Twilight's Element of Harmony because apparently she was Princess Celestia's student before Twilight."

"So…then what happened to her? Why does she want her crown so badly?" Sasuke wondered.

"Princess Celestia said that it was the only way that she would receive what she wanted quicker. That's why she abandoned her and took her own path." He answered. "Now that I've told you everything, I want to ask you all some questions."

"Like?" The eight of them asked.

"Like what happened to you all. Are these what humans are? Princess Celestia told me about these strange creatures, and I'm guessing that she was talking about humans. You all don't look half bad actually." He told them.

"Well thanks. So Spike, is there anything else the princess needed you to tell us?" Twilight asked him, and he shook his head.

"Nope, I've told you everything. Basically all you need to know is that you need to get your crown back, and that Sunset Shimmer probably has it."

"That's not the case Spike. I have to enter a contest two days from now to win it. Somehow she lost the crown, but Principal Celestia found it and is using it to give to the prom princess." Twilight informed him.

"Wait, Principal Celestia? This is really starting to get awkward." Spike told her. Twilight grabbed her backpack, opened it, and aimed it at Spike. "Whoa, I just told you that everything was just getting awkward Twilight. What gives?"

"I need to take you to school with us. I don't want to leave you here." Twilight told him, and he walked into her backpack and poked his head out from the hole.

"I guess it is a bit comfortable." Spike told her, and she smiled. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going to school then." The group headed out of the house and made the walk to school. They didn't see Flash Sentry along the way or behind them, but they knew that it was because they left home earlier than usual. They arrived at school at around seven fifty, giving them ten minutes to just walk around the campus. As they were walking, Twilight saw Sunset Shimmer near a set of lockers and walked over to her.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. This year's prom princess's loser."

"You better watch what you say Sunset Shimmer, because I know that it was you who took my crown!" Twilight yelled at her, and Sunset Shimmer placed her palm over Twilight's face, and she moved it away.

"It took you that long to find out that I was the one who did it? Was Princess Celestia stooping that low to find a student after the best one she had left her?" Sunset Shimmer heard growling from somewhere, and she moved away from Twilight. She watched as Spike poked his head out of Twilight's backpack and stared at her.

"Watch yourself sister, because Twilight will beat you at whatever it is that she needs to do to get her crown back, you can count on it." She placed a hand on Spike's head, and he tried to bite her, but Sunset Shimmer quickly moved her hand away.

"Quite a frisky little puppy you got there. He acts much like you Twilight. You better put that thing on a leash instead of putting him in your backpack." Like always, Sunset Shimmer laughed before walking away, and both Twilight and Spike both looked at her in anger.

"She was Princess Celestia's student in the past? Talk about issues." Spike muttered. "Don't worry Twilight, I'm sure you'll beat her."

"I don't know Spike. She's been prom princess for two years in a row." Twilight responded.

"But still, have faith Twilight. We all know that you can do it." The bell rang, and Spike dove back into Twilight's backpack. Twilight made her way to first period and she saw the others, took her seat, and class began as usual.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At lunch, the group sat at the same table they usually sat at and ate their lunch. They mostly talked about what they'd do after school because they all had shopping planned for the prom this Friday.

"So, is tonight okay with all of you?" Flash Sentry asked them, and they nodded. "Great. I'll probably just arrive at your house when I'm ready, if that's okay with you guys."

"It's fine. You can just come at whatever time you need to, and we'll just let you chill inside for a while." Rainbow Dash told him. She then looked around and then looked back at the group. "No sign of that Sunset Shimmer anywhere. Maybe she won't be bothering us at lunch today." The others let out sighs of relief.

"Do you think that she's just mad about Twilight and Rarity being competition for her?" Fluttershy wondered.

"That can't be it. Before we even heard of the prom she was acting like that." Applejack told them. "And besides, the only reason why she's mad is possibly out of jealously towards Twilight."

"Jealous of what?" Flash Sentry asked, and the others looked at him.

"W-we're not entirely sure actually. It's just a guess." Lelouch quickly told him, not wanting to give away anything about Equestria that would make them all sound strange towards Flash Sentry.

"Well it's a pretty good one. With no competition around, I'm sure she's just afraid of losing." Flash responded. "So I'm pretty sure we're just going to the mall tonight. It has, well, just about everything you'll need for the prom. You two will probably need to rent suits. It's pretty cheap, and it's better than just buying a suit." He told Sasuke and Lelouch. "As for you girls, just buy any dresses you find. The mall has some good prices."

"My goodness I can't wait! I just wish school could end right now so we can get ready." Rarity stated.

"Actually—" Before Flash Sentry could say anything, the bell rang, and all the students ran out of the cafeteria. "School just ended now. On Wednesdays, school ends right after lunch."

"My prayers have been answered! C'mon everybody, let's get back home!" Rarity took her backpack and waited for the others to get up. Once they did, she took the lead and they followed her off of school grounds.

"So, I guess I'll see you all in about one hour then?" Flash Sentry told the others as they stood in front of the house.

"That sounds good. We'll see you then." Twilight responded, and Flash began his walk back home. They all walked back inside and walked upstairs to put their backpacks in their rooms. Twilight placed her backpack on the bed and opened it up so that Spike could walk out of it. He shook his fur off and let out a yawn.

"Thank Celestia we're home. I thought that I'd never get out of that backpack."

"Sorry Spike, but I can't just leave you here."

"Why not? It's not like I'll mess up the house while you all are at school."

"Spike's right. Give him some free time." Pinkie Pie joined in on the conversation. "I think he deserves it. I know if I was a dog I'd want to be free and not crammed in a cage, or even a backpack."

"I guess you're right. Alright Spike, while we're at the mall, you're taking care of the house." Spike hopped on her lap, and Twilight petted him.

"You got it. I'll make sure nobody gets in this house other than you guys, and your boyfriend Twilight."

"What?! Spike, Flash Sentry and I aren't in a relationship!"

"Flash Sentry? I wasn't talking about him. I was talking about Sasuke." He told her jokingly, and Twilight took him off of her lap.

"Very funny. Just make sure to take care of the house while we're gone."

"Got it. I'll just leave you girls alone so that you can get ready for your trip." Spike walked out of the room, and Twilight closed the door. He sniffed the air, and automatically knew the way he needed to go. He walked down the hall to the other room on the same side where Twilight and Pinkie's room was and saw that the door was open. He used a paw to push it open and saw that Rarity was sitting down on the bed. His tail began to wag and he jumped onto the bed, and Rarity jumped a little.

"Spike? Oh, how did you get in here? Did I not close the door all the way?"

"I guess not. I just want to be here with the prettiest girl in the world." Spike told her.

"Oh Spike, you're so sweet." She petted his head, and they heard the bathroom door click. They looked at it and saw Sasuke walk out.

"Wait, you're sharing this room with him? What gives?" Spike asked, growling a little bit, which worried both Rarity and Sasuke.

"There's nothing between us Spike, I promise. We just played spin the bottle to find out who'd we be sharing rooms with, and Sasuke and I are sharing one."

"Well then, I hope you don't mind if I sleep here with you two."

"That would be fine, but you are Twilight's loyal assistant after all." Sasuke told him, and Spike's growls became louder, but he stopped once he realized that Sasuke did have a point. He hopped off of Rarity's lap and walked over to Sasuke.

"Oh you're good. Trying to keep her to yourself. You better treat her like a princess, because she deserves it." He walked out of the room, and Sasuke just watched him in shock.

"He must…really like you." Sasuke told her as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"I know. It's the cutest thing ever. I bet he'll act like that if Lelouch was around. I'm sure he tried to protect Twilight from him from time to time as well." Rarity let out a small laugh.

"It's a bit scary to say the least. Who knows what he'll do to me if I do anything wrong."

"Don't worry, I know you won't. You haven't done anything wrong to me before, and you won't do anything wrong now." She told him. Rarity thought that it sounded like she and Sasuke were in some sort of relationship. As of late, she thought that she sounded like that. None of it was intentional, but she thought of asking Sasuke about it sometime soon, although she'd probably be rejected, but she understood that he wasn't the type of person to be in relationships. Anyways, she still had a chance with Lelouch due to his promise so many nights ago, but seeing him with Applejack made her chances feel a bit out of her favor.

"Of course I won't. You should get ready for the mall." Sasuke told her, but then remembered that their school clothes were all they really had to wear when going out. "I forgot that we don't have any other clothes to change into. Maybe we should have bought some the other day."

"Well we can buy some today, right? We do have enough money for some, and dresses."

"I don't think it's really necessary. We'll get the crown in two days, and we'll be back in Equestria in no time." Sasuke replied, which brought up a question in his mind. "I need to go ask Spike a question. He should be in Twilight's room, right?" Rarity nodded, and Sasuke walked out of the room. He walked over to the door that led to Twilight and Pinkie Pie's room, and he knocked on it.

"Come in!" Pinkie Pie called from the other side of the door. Sasuke opened the door, and he saw that Pinkie Pie and Twilight were sitting on the bed, grooming Spike. He saw Spike's ears poke up and he looked back, his eyes locked on Sasuke. Sasuke knew what those eyes looked like: the eyes of rivalry.

"What are you doing here? Did you get tired of Rarity? If I were you I wouldn't have. But I guess you're jealous about me getting the attention over these two."

"That's not it. Spike, can't you just be a bit serious sometimes?" Sasuke asked him.

"Alright. So, what are you here for anyways?"

"I needed to ask you about something."

"Well then, fire away."

"It's about Princess Celestia. Did she tell you about how we were supposed to get back?" The question seemed to grab Twilight's attention, and she jumped a little.

"Sasuke, that's a great point! So Spike, did the princess tell you anything?"

"Actually, she did. She told me about some statue somewhere around that has a mirror-like surface at the base of it. Some weird statue though, don't you think?"

"That does seem a bit weird. We'll need to find it sometime soon." Twilight said.

"Oooo, I know where that statue is!" Pinkie Pie jumped from where she was sitting.

"You do?" Sasuke, Spike, and Twilight all asked her in unison.

"Yup. It's somewhere around the school. I see it every time we either exit or enter the school." She explained, which caused them all to smile.

"Great eyes Pinkie Pie. You just helped us with one problem on our hands." Sasuke told her.

"Oh it was nothing. So, is everypony ready for the mall yet? I don't really get why we need to get ready though, because aren't we already ready?" Pinkie Pie questioned.

"I guess you're right. Maybe we should just sit around for now and wait until Flash Sentry's ready to go." Twilight responded.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Twilight heard the doorbell ring an hour later and walked over to it and opened the door to see Flash Sentry standing there. Instead of his usual white shirt with a shield on it, he was wearing a plain black t-shirt with his jacket, along with his blue jeans.

"Hey you. Are you and the others ready?"

"Yeah, why don't you come in?" Twilight held the door open for him, and he walked inside. As he walked through the hallway, he got to the living room and looked at it in awe.

"This place is awesome. You eight all live here?" He asked Twilight as he took a seat on the couch.

"Yeah. We didn't really know about anything else other than the bedrooms, so the rest was a real surprise." Twilight told him. "Why don't you wait here while I go get the others upstairs?"

"I'll be waiting." He responded with a smile, and Twilight quickly turned around to hide a small blush on her face. She headed upstairs and walked into the rooms to tell the others that Flash Sentry was here. They all walked downstairs and before Twilight walked down; she walked into her room and saw Spike sleeping on her bed. She didn't want to wake him up, so she just left the door to her room open so when he woke up he was able to walk around the house. Once they were all downstairs, the group exited the house and made the walk to the mall.

They arrived at the mall fifteen minutes later, and Twilight devised a plan for their shopping.

"So, why don't we split up? We'll go around and look for dresses, and why don't you boys have some guy time? I'm pretty sure you three don't talk much to each other." Twilight suggested.

"Sounds great. C'mon you two. I know a place where we can go rent suits." Flash Sentry took the lead, and Sasuke, and Lelouch followed him, leaving the girls to walk around the mall together.

"Alright, so are we all staying together?" Twilight asked the others. She didn't mind staying in a group, but if they weren't, they had to think of a place to meet up. "If we're not, then we'll all meet by…" Twilight looked around and saw a water fountain, much like the one at the mall in Canterlot. "The water fountain over there."

"Sounds good. Although I'm not all for dresses, but I know I'm going to have to wear one anyways. I guess I'll just see ya' all here." Rainbow Dash ran off by herself, almost like she wanted to just shop alone, or was actually excited to buy a dress.

"Don't spend all of your money!" Twilight called out, but Rainbow Dash wasn't in the distance anymore. Twilight let out a sigh, and looked at the others. "Alright, so some of us can go together if we want, but other than that, we can go anywhere." Once Twilight saw Pinkie Pie smile, she knew that she had to set one regulation for the group. "But only to shop for our outfits for the prom."

"Fine." Pinkie Pie let out a sigh, and they all split up and walked around the mall, looking for their perfect outfit for Friday's prom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So, how are you two the only boys in the group?" Flash Sentry asked Sasuke and Lelouch as they walked around the mall.

"It's a long story, but basically Sasuke and I transferred to their old school, but I was in the group first, and Sasuke arrived later on." Lelouch explained. "They were the only ones who seemed to want to make friends, so they befriended us."

"Well that was nice of them. School without friends isn't that fun, you know what I mean?" They both nodded. "Here we are. The rentals only cost around fifty bits, and I'm sure with the house that you all live in, you should each have enough." Sasuke and Lelouch had more than enough. They still had over one-hundred bits even after shopping for their clothes two days ago. They walked into the store and saw the suits that were on display. "Any colors that you two are interested in?"

"Not really. The black one looks nice." Sasuke told him as he grabbed one of the suits and put it on. He looked at himself in the mirror and was a bit unsure of the look. _It's a bit different from the clothes I'm used to wearing._ He thought.

"It looks nice on you. And it comes with a red tie." Flash Sentry told him. Sasuke really didn't care about what he needed to buy. All he cared about was their main objective like he always would. Sasuke walked over to the cash register to pay for his rental, and Flash Sentry turned around to look at Lelouch. "See anything good yet?"

"Yeah, I'll just stick to this one." He picked up a suit with a white dress shirt under it, along with a black tie.

"Awesome. I never knew that we'd be here for that long. We still have to buy dress shoes and pants as well for you two, and we have more than enough time." Flash Sentry waited for them to finish purchasing their rental suits, and once they were done, they walked over to another clothing store.

"I don't think we'll need to buy any pants. The one we're wearing would go good with the suit, right?" Sasuke asked him. Flash Sentry looked at them, and nodded.

"You're right. Well that makes searching even easier. All you need is to try on some shoes, which should be really simple." They walked over to the shoes' department of the store and found some dress shoes that looked good with their outfit as a whole. They quickly found the right sizes for their shoes, and purchased them. When they were done, Sasuke and Lelouch were down to only having around fifteen bits. They knew that it wasn't much, but food wasn't scarce over at the house, so it wasn't a problem.

"So, now we have to look for the others, right?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah. We should have set up a point where we could meet them." Flash Sentry realized that now it would be a bit harder to find the others.

"Wait, isn't that Rarity over there?" Sasuke pointed a finger over at the water fountain where he saw a girl with a light purple tank top with a white blouse under it, along with a white skirt on and with purple hair. They walked over to her, and once she heard footsteps she looked at them.

"Hello you three. Are you done shopping?" She asked them, and they nodded. "That's good. I did some shopping myself." Rarity pulled out one of the dresses from her bag. It was a white dress with a purple lace around the waistline of it "It isn't the best looking dress, but I think I make it work." She told them. "Although I make better dresses." She whispered to Sasuke and Lelouch, and they smiled.

"So, where are the others?" Flash asked her.

"Oh, they're still shopping for their dresses. We all decided to split up, and we've decided to meet here. It great that you three saw me because I'm sure we didn't want you boys searching everywhere for us."

"You can thank Sasuke for that. He was the one who saw you." Lelouch told her. Although it was all just a coincidence, Rarity really was beginning to think that Sasuke liked her. She didn't know why, but it almost felt like Lelouch drifted away as a love interest. She knew that she didn't want to think it, but she didn't feel as attached to him as she usually did. _No, it's all in your head Rarity. You know that you love Lelouch, and you always will. Maybe it's just because we haven't been talking to each other much. Yes, that's it! Sasuke and I share a room, so we have plenty of time to talk. I'm sure Lelouch will be back on my mind as soon as we return to our Equestria._ Rarity now smiled, happy that she found an answer to her own question.

They waited at the fountain for about an hour, and the group gradually got larger until everybody was finally there. They each showed each other what they bought, and they all thought that they would look nice in them when the prom came. Flash Sentry looked up at the skylight and saw that it was starting to get dark outside.

"Whoa, have we been here for that long?" They all looked up at the skylight as well to see what he was looking at. "Why don't we go eat something here? My treat."

"You don't have to do that. We all have some bits still, right?" Twilight looked at the group, and for the most part, Lelouch and Sasuke were the only ones with money left. "Didn't I tell you girls to not buy anything extra?"

"Well then how much money do you have Twilight? We all spent our share on clothing." Rainbow Dash told her. Twilight checked her pockets and a shocked expression formed on her face. "Lemme guess, you don't have anything, huh?"

"No. I guess I got carried away. But really Flash, you don't need to do this."

"Twilight, its fine, really." She felt that there was no point in arguing because if she did, he would just insist on every response she gave him.

"We can help pay for it too. Sasuke and I still have some more bits left." Lelouch offered, and Flash Sentry accepted their help. Twilight and the others guessed that it was because they were all boys; another way that each of them showed that they were true gentlemen. They walked over to one of the restaurants in the mall and sat there, waiting for the three boys to get their food. The cost of the food wouldn't be pricy though because they all seemed to have a craving for pizza; something that Lelouch showed them to be quite delectable. They came back a few minutes later, but with no food.

"We have to wait for them to cook the pizza first." Sasuke told them. They sat there for about fifteen minutes until their pizza was ready. It was brought to their table along with nine plates. They thanked the waitress before beginning to eat their food. They each grabbed one slice and began eating, enjoying how great the pizza was. It felt like forever ever since they ate pizza, and it was a taste that they missed.

They all finished eating twenty minutes later, and they exited the mall, most of them holding bags. They made it to the doorstep of their house in ten minutes, and everybody walked inside, except for Twilight, who stood outside to talk with Flash Sentry.

"So, I guess I'll see you and the others at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Well, I should get inside. See you tomorrow." Twilight walked inside of the house and once she closed the door, she let out a sigh. _I'll win the crown in two days, I just know it._ She told herself as she walked upstairs. She walked inside her room and saw that Spike was inside, and Pinkie Pie was busy changing.

"There you are Twilight. I was wondering where you were." Twilight ran over to Spike, picked him up, and placed him outside before closing the door. "Hey, what gives?" He asked from the other side of the door.

"You're a boy Spike, and Pinkie Pie and I need to change, so you can't watch us." Twilight told her. Spike grinned, and as he was about to walk away, Twilight spoke to him again. "Don't even think about looking at Rarity." Spike sighed, and just lied down on the carpeted floor. A few minutes later Twilight opened the door and let Spike back inside. He let Pinkie Pie and Twilight get into the bed, and once they were both in, he jumped onto the bed.

"You don't mind if I sleep in between you two, right?" Spike asked Twilight before letting out a yawn.

"Not at all Spike. I'm sure Pinkie Pie feels the same way too, right?" Twilight and Spike looked at Pinkie Pie, and she nodded. Twilight helped Spike get tucked into the bed, and they drifted off to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next day, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Spike both woke up to the sound of their alarm. It was a change from Lelouch waking them up, which also made Pinkie Pie and Twilight wonder where Lelouch was.

"Looks like we've woken up on time. Why don't we wake everybody else up this time?" Pinkie Pie asked Twilight, and she agreed.

"Spike, why don't you go downstairs and rest on the couch for now? Once Pinkie and I get ready you can come back and sleep on the bed."

"Sounds good." Twilight turned the light on in the hallway, and Spike walked downstairs. Twilight walked over to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's room and opened the door. She saw that Fluttershy was awake, but Rainbow Dash wasn't in there.

"Oh, hello Twilight. Rainbow Dash is taking a shower downstairs." Fluttershy told her.

"Good. Did Lelouch wake you two up?"

"Actually, we both woke up ourselves today. It was…really weird."

"Oh, well I'm going to check the others, okay?" Fluttershy nodded, and Twilight saw Pinkie Pie standing in the hallway. "I'm guessing that Rarity and Sasuke are awake, right?" Pinkie Pie nodded.

"Yup, and Applejack's in the shower." Pinkie Pie giggled after she said that. It took Twilight a while to figure out what she was laughing about, but once she did, she smiled. Twilight walked into Lelouch and Applejack's room and saw that Lelouch was still sleeping. She walked over to him, and saw that he was fast asleep, almost like he got no sleep at all last night. She shook his body, and she watched as his eyes slowly opened.

"Whoa, what's going on?" He looked up and saw Twilight looking at him. "Hey Twilight. What's up?"

"Well, all of us, except for you." She told him with a laugh. Lelouch looked at the alarm clock next to him and saw that it was six forty, ten minutes later than usual when he woke up.

"I guess even I oversleep sometimes, huh? Well it's great that you all still woke up. I wonder why Applejack didn't wake me up though."

"Well she is a nice pony after all. I'm pretty sure she felt like you deserved some extra sleep." Lelouch got up from bed and stretched his arms out. "C'mon, let's go eat something downstairs while we wait for the others."

"I was thinking the same thing." Lelouch and Twilight both walked downstairs to join Pinkie Pie at the table to eat their breakfast. They saw that Fluttershy and Sasuke were both there as well, and their morning went by as it usually did.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The first part of their day went by smoothly, going through all five periods of classes with ease, and they finally made it to lunch. As they were getting their lunch, they noticed that Flash Sentry wasn't there in line along with them, which was odd because they shared last period together. They sat down at the lunch table, and Twilight looked around for him.

"I can't see him. Where is he?" Twilight wondered.

"Maybe he's just using the bathroom or something." Rainbow Dash suggested.

"She's probably right. If not, then I'm sure he just doing something else, like studying." Sasuke added, but they could still sense that Twilight was worried about him.

"Don't worry about him Twilight, he's just fine." Applejack assured her.

"Alright. Sorry if I caused you guys to start worrying about me. Why don't we just eat lunch like usual?" They all began eating their lunch, and after they did, they had their usual conversations. The one they were having was about the prom that was going to happen tomorrow night.

"I can't wait for tomorrow night! I'm sure it's going to be super fun!" Pinkie Pie stated with optimism.

"Pinkie, we're not really going tomorrow night to have fun. We're going to get my crown back, remember?" Twilight told her, reminding her about their main objective." Twilight looked around again, and the others began to worry.

"Looking for him again?" Rarity asked.

"No, I'm actually looking for Sunset Shimmer. I haven't seen her, and she usually would have bothered us by now. She didn't seem to bother us yesterday either."

"Think of it as a blessing." Rainbow Dash told her with a laugh, and the others nodded their heads in agreement.

The bell rang for sixth period, and they all headed out for their next class. As they walked out of the cafeteria, Lelouch had finished an apple that he had and threw it away into a nearby trashcan.

"So, that's the plan for tomorrow, alright?" Lelouch knew that voice, and he stopped walking to sixth period and slowly looked around the corner to see Sunset Shimmer talking with Flash Sentry.

"What could Flash Sentry be talking to Sunset Shimmer about?" Lelouch softly asked himself.

"You've gotten too comfortable with them, which is really perfect. They'll never suspect that you had a part in all of this."

"I get it, I get it. You'll have the crown tomorrow night, I promise." Lelouch realized that they were done talking, and he speed-walked all the way to sixth period to make sure that his eavesdropping didn't look suspicious when Flash and Sunset Shimmer turned the corner and walked to sixth period. Luckily, he found a group and blended in with them until he reached the door to the classroom. He sat next to Sasuke and an empty desk and saw Flash Sentry walk into class. He took a seat next to Lelouch, and he looked at him. Lelouch then looked at Twilight with worry. _Twilight's going to be devastated when I tell her about this. Better yet, will Twilight and the others even believe me if I told them that Flash Sentry was working with Sunset Shimmer?_

* * *

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm really liking how this story is turning out so far, and I hope you all are as well. I should tell you all that this series may not end because I can't even think of a fitting ending, which is bad because if I run out of ideas then you'll all be stuck with no true ending.

Anyways, I could possibly start with new story series, but start off fresh instead, because that seemed to be my mistake. I had a series of stories that nobody really read that led to this, so for a possible next series, I start with Lelouch, or Sasuke going to the world with no idea of Equestria in mind. Not like their memory was wiped, but you know what I'm saying. I'm only saying this just in case. I should also tell you why I've said this.

As of lately, I've been watching Littlest Pet Shop, and it's actually up to par with MLP, so I guess some of you should give it a watch. I don't know if you all would be interested in that, but I'm a bit iffy on the idea anyways. Oh well, that's all for this big announcement.~Geasswolf Out


	5. Chapter 5 Linkage

Hey guys, and welcome back to the story. I can't believe that I've been uploading pretty quickly now. That goes for this story, and the Dokusha no Sentaku series. Well, nothing much to say here other than thank you all for your support, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and the title was based off of a song, so I was listening to it and decided that it was a good title.

* * *

Chapter 5: Linkage

_The final bell rang, and students _from all throughout the school ran towards the doors leading them home. Twilight and the others walked together in a group, talking about the prom tomorrow. It seemed to be all that was on their mind as of lately, but they all knew why.

"Don't worry Twilight, you'll win the crown, I just know it." Flash Sentry told her, which caused her to blush. When Lelouch heard his voice, he let out a small growl of anger. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he turned around.

"Sugarcube, is everything alright? You seem…well…angry." Applejack told him.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"Well okay then." As much as Lelouch was worried, he didn't realize that the others who could see his anger were just as worried as he was.

"So, what did he say?" Rarity asked Applejack as she walked back to join the group that consisted of the two of them along with Sasuke and Fluttershy.

"He said that nothing was bothering him." Applejack responded.

"Something's bothering him, I just know it." Sasuke stated.

"But…what could it be?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Not sure, but we need to find out." Sasuke responded. The others agreed, and made it a priority to find out what was Lelouch's problem.

They made it to the front door of the house, and the others walked inside, leaving Twilight and Flash Sentry alone. Lelouch was the last one to walk inside, trying to move as slow as possible so that he could hear what Flash Sentry and Twilight were talking about. When he walked inside, he walked upstairs and went inside of his room. He walked in while Applejack was changing, but Applejack saw that unlike the past times, he didn't seem to apologize. Once she got her clothes on, she turned around and let Lelouch change.

"Thanks, and sorry if I seem a bit off." She walked over to the bed and took a seat right next to him.

"I know something's bothering you. You can tell me what it is you know."

"I know, but this is something I want to keep to myself. You understand, right?" He looked at her, and she nodded. "Thanks. I knew that you'd know better than to just beg me to tell you."

"It's no problem at all." She responded with a smile. _I wish I could turn what he just said into a lie. I need to know so I can tell the others. No, it's not right._ "I'll see ya' later. I'll be downstairs if ya' need me." She walked out of the room, headed downstairs, and took a seat on the couch where Rarity, Sasuke, and Rainbow Dash were sitting.

"So, did you figure it out?" Rarity asked.

"Well, kinda."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked. Rainbow Dash overheard what they were saying and looked at them with confusion.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" She asked them. They looked at each other, almost as if they were thinking that this was a secret about her. "If it's about me I should know."

"Don't worry; this has nothing to do with you at all. It's about Lelouch. Something's bothering him." Rarity informed her, and she rolled her eyes.

"What doesn't bother him? 'Oh Rainbow Dash, wake up on time', 'Oh guys, don't spend all your bits at once.'" She mocked Lelouch, showing how much things seemed to bother him sometimes.

"I don't think that those would be considered things that bother him Sugarcube." Applejack told her. "What we're saying is that something, or someone, is on his mind and he's thinking about it."

"Oh. So Applejack, what did you find out?"

"I found out that something really is bothering him, but he doesn't want to talk about it."

"Well, I guess it's a good start so far." Sasuke acknowledged the information Applejack had, but Rainbow Dash looked at him in confusion.

"Good start? We didn't even figure out what his problem was."

"And we're keeping it that way. All we needed to know was that something, or someone, was bothering him, that's it." Applejack told her. Rainbow Dash grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. on to give them something to do.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Back upstairs, Lelouch walked out of his room. _I have to tell her now._ He told himself. He walked over to Twilight and Pinkie Pie's room, and knocked on the door. Twilight answered it, and she smiled. She let him inside, and Pinkie Pie waved at him, and he waved back.

"Twilight, we need to talk." Lelouch told her.

"Sure." She sat down on the bed, and he sat right next to her. "So, what did you need to talk about?"

"Well, this is more of a private conversation. Spike, Pinkie Pie, you understand, right?" They nodded, and the two headed downstairs. Lelouch walked over to the door and closed it before taking his seat on the bed again. "It's about Flash Sentry."

"What about him?"

"The reason we didn't see him at lunch was because…" Lelouch looked up at her. _I have to tell her._ "He was talking to Sunset Shimmer about the prom tomorrow." Twilight's face turned a light shade of red.

"Was he…defending me?" At that point, Lelouch just felt like giving up. He knew that Twilight really liked Flash Sentry, and telling her this would devastate her.

"No. He was talking to Sunset Shimmer and he told her that he promised that she would have your crown by tomorrow night." Twilight shook her head.

"Lelouch I know that this is just a joke. Who put you up to this anyways?" Twilight told him with a small laugh, and he shook his head.

"Nobody did. Do I look like I'm kidding? Twilight, the only reason he's been hanging out with us was so that we'd trust him. He's going to betray you tomorrow night." Twilight gasped, and once she looked up at Lelouch, she saw the seriousness that she was so used to seeing. Her eyes shined with tears, but they didn't drop yet.

"Lelouch, you're lying. You're lying and you know it!" The tears started to stream down her eyes, and Lelouch placed a hand on her shoulder. Once she saw his hand touch her, she moved it away. "I know you're lying. You've been jealous of Flash Sentry ever since I've started to like him!" Twilight yelled at him.

"You know that's not true! Twilight, I'm being honest with you. Please believe me." Lelouch practically begged her. Twilight looked at Lelouch, and she slapped him across the face. He rubbed his face with his hand to ease the pain.

"Get out of my room, now!" She yelled as tears streamed down her face. Lelouch knew that he didn't want to get into another argument with her, not after how much anger and sorrow came from it the last time. He knew himself that this was a possible turnout, so he wasn't mad at Twilight at all. He just walked out of the room, and when he walked back to his room, he slammed the door shut, causing the others downstairs to look up the staircase, wondering what was wrong. As they were looking, Fluttershy slowly walked out of her room and saw the others.

"I…um…think it was the door to your room Applejack." She told them with her usual shyness.

"Did you hear anything Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"All I heard was yelling. It…worried me, to be honest."

"Maybe I should go talk with Lelouch." Applejack knocked on the door, and she walked inside. She saw that Lelouch was lying down, but he seemed perfectly normal, not sad, nor angry. "Lelouch, what happened?"

"I talked with Twilight about something, and she kicked me out of her room."

"Was it about the thing that was bothering you?" He nodded. "Well, can you tell me what it was now?"

"Yeah. You know how we didn't see Flash Sentry at lunch today, right?" Applejack nodded. "As we were walking to sixth period, I saw him talking to Sunset Shimmer about the prom, and he promised her the crown tomorrow night."

"Lelouch, are you sure that you heard it right?"

"I'm positive. I knew Twilight would possibly get mad at me, so I was ready for it. I tried to get her to understand, but she wouldn't listen."

"So that's why she yelled at you. Sugarcube, honestly, I don't think I can really believe you either." Lelouch let out a small gasp of shock.

"You too Applejack?"

"Sadly. Are you sure it's not your jealously hearing things?"

"For the last time I'm not jealous of Flash Sentry! You girls are always teasing me about that." He responded. "If you don't want to believe me, that's fine, really. I don't think I'd believe it if one of you told me." Lelouch lied back down and closed his eyes, not wanting to be bothered anymore. Applejack left the room and the others looked at him, wondering what she learned.

"So, what's bothering Lelouch?" Fluttershy asked her.

"He says that Flash Sentry was going to get the crown for Sunset Shimmer tomorrow night."

"That's crazy! Why would he do that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"So, you think what Lelouch is saying is true Rainbow?" Applejack asked her.

"Of course I do!" Rainbow Dash thought for a while, wondering if her choice was right. "Then again, he did get jealous because of Soarin' at the Grand Galloping Gala that one time. Maybe he is jealous."

"Are you both mad! Lelouch is telling the truth. I'm sure he heard everything right." Rarity responded, her choice sounding biased because of her love towards Lelouch.

"Rarity's right. Flash Sentry has been here longer than we have, so I wouldn't be surprised if this was the plan ever since we got here four days ago." Sasuke stated.

"I think I'll side with Lelouch on this too." Spike said.

"Lelouch has to be loco to think up something like that! I'm on team Lelouch." Pinkie Pie declared. The others all looked at Fluttershy, who was the last one to express an opinion.

"Um…do I have to be on any side? All this choosing is getting me…nervous." Fluttershy told them.

"No, you don't have to vote. Rainbow, why don't you come with me to talk with Twilight about all of this?" Applejack told her.

"Sure." Rainbow Dash and Applejack walked over to the door leading to Twilight and Pinkie Pie's room, and knocked on it.

"Leave me alone!" Twilight yelled at them.

"Well, so much for that. She'll have to come out at dinnertime." Rainbow Dash told them.

"And hopefully Lelouch does too. Why is it that these two are always fighting now? It's driving me nuts!" Applejack told the others.

"I dunno, but no Lelouch means no dinner." Pinkie Pie sadly spoke.

"Pinkie, please; there are more important things than Lelouch cooking dinner. We can just all make something together. Lelouch isn't the only cook here anyways." Rarity responded.

"We need to get all of this fixed as soon as possible." Sasuke told them. "Why don't we go over to Flash Sentry's house and ask him about all of this?"

"That's actually not a bad idea. It's not that far of a walk from here." Applejack said. "But what if he lies to us? I mean, if you four and Lelouch are right, he's gonna lie about it."

"Let's just go and ask him. Besides, we have ways of making him talk." Rainbow Dash looked over at Sasuke and grinned, causing him to sigh.

"Really Rainbow Dash?"

"Alright fine. Let's get going. Spike, make sure these two don't interact with each other while we're gone, okay?" He nodded, and they all walked outside of the house and headed towards Flash Sentry's house. They felt weird walking in their sleepwear, but there were more important things that mattered.

They arrived at Flash Sentry's house and rang the doorbell, but there was no answer. They rang it several times, and Rainbow Dash let out a groan of anger.

"So…do we just wait here until he returns or something?" Rainbow wondered.

"I guess so. Wait a second, what if he's outside with Sunset Shimmer and they're planning everything?" Rarity told the others.

"Let's not get delusional about all of this. He's probably just out, that's all." Applejack said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They waited there for two hours, and Flash Sentry had yet to return. Pinkie Pie let out a yawn and stretched her arms. Even Applejack and Rainbow Dash found this all as a waste of time and started thinking that Lelouch was right, and they all had to team up and make Twilight realize that this was the truth. They walked back home and walked into the kitchen, the waiting causing them to be hungry.

"So, which one of you is cooking?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Maybe Sasuke can cook."

"Sorry girls, but I'm no Lelouch. Why don't we go upstairs and get him out of his room?" They all looked at Sasuke, and they nominated that he was the one to do it. He had no problem with it, so he walked upstairs and knocked on the door. There was no response, but the door was open, so Sasuke walked inside. "Hey, wake up." Lelouch opened his eyes, and saw Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke. What's up?"

"The girls want you to cook something."

"The girls or the girls with the exception of Twilight."

"The second one." Sasuke responded. "Please don't tell me you're acting dramatic like Twilight is."

"Of course not. I was just saying that because Twilight's probably too mad to want me to do anything for her. She slapped me in the face, see?" Lelouch turned a light on and showed Sasuke the red mark that was now on his face.

"Damn, she did that? She must really not believe you."

"I know. There's no way she'll believe me until she sees it herself tomorrow." Lelouch got up from his bed and exited the room. He and Sasuke both walked downstairs, and he saw the girls all sitting at the dinner table.

"Are you feeling alright Lelouch?" Applejack asked him.

"I'm fine. How's Twilight doing?" He wondered.

"Not so good. She doesn't want any of us talking to her." Rainbow Dash informed him. "By the way, for whatever you're cooking, make sure to give Applejack less."

"Why?"

"We held a vote to see who would side with Flash Sentry, or you, and Applejack was the only one who did." Applejack glared at Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, me along with you Rainbow, but we both changed our minds."

"Y'know I don't care who you believe, right?"

"Yes, but we went to his house and he wasn't there. We stood there for two hours and he didn't even return home." Rarity added, and Lelouch laughed.

"It's no wonder why you want me to cook. I'll get to it right away." Lelouch took a pot out along with some vegetables and pieces of chicken from the freezer. He filled the pot up with water and turned the stove on. "I hope that you guys don't mind a simple soup."

"It's fine. It's probably going to be delicious!" Pinkie Pie said with her usual cheerfulness. They all waited for thirty minutes until the soup was finally done. Lelouch placed bowls on the table and allowed the others to serve themselves. When they were all plated, Lelouch filled his own bowl up. Once he did, he grabbed another bowl and filled it us as well.

"Looks like somepony's hungry today." Rarity told him.

"This one's not for me, it's for Twilight. She gonna have to eat sometime." Lelouch headed upstairs, and the others watched as he moved, wondering how this all would go. With the soup in one hand, Lelouch used his other hand to knock the door. He was happy to hear it click, and he saw it open a little. "Here, I thought that…" Twilight slammed the door shut, and the soup landed on his shirt. Unfortunately, the soup was just made, so it was boiling hot. "Ow! Dammit! Shit!" Lelouch tried his best to calm down, but right now, he was angry because Twilight was too lost in love to believe anything that made Flash Sentry sound bad. He walked into his room and changed his shirt. Once he did, he walked downstairs, and the sound of his footsteps told them all just how irritated he was. The others tried to talk with him, but he just told them that he didn't want to talk and he quickly finished his soup.

"Are you sure you're okay Lelouch?" Fluttershy asked him.

"Oh yeah, I'm just fine. There's more soup in the pot, and in case you all need me, I'll be in my room." He walked back upstairs, and the others all had worried expressions on their faces.

"Is Twilight that oblivious about all of this? Lelouch is obviously telling the truth." Rarity stated, and the others nodded. "Then again, love can make you do some crazy things."

"Of course you'd know that Rarity." Rainbow Dash joked.

"Oh, ha, ha Rainbow. All jokes aside, we have to do something about all of this before the prom tomorrow."

"Right. I don't even want to know how tomorrow morning's going to be." Applejack said.

"I just hope that they both stop fighting." Fluttershy added.

"I dunno. I'm starting to feel like this is only a one sided fight, with Twilight doing most of the fighting." Rainbow Dash responded.

"We'll get all of this sorted out tomorrow, but right now, we should get to bed." Sasuke told them, and they agreed. They all walked upstairs and entered their rooms. Applejack saw Lelouch lying down on the bed and walked over to him.

"You know that Twilight's just having a hard time believing you, right?"

"Tell me something I don't know. What's with her lately? I mean, first we both fought about her having a foal, and now we're fighting about her boyfriend. After all, why would I be jealous if she's the one who broke up with me in the first place?"

"She's just going through some small phase. Trust me, when she hears the truth tomorrow, she'll tell you she's sorry." She responded. "Why don't I just leave you here by yourself tonight?"

"But where will you sleep? I can't just let you go like that."

"There's couches downstairs Sugarcube. Just take this time to relax and clear your mind of everything, alright?" Lelouch nodded, and Applejack grabbed a pillow and a blanket before heading downstairs. When she exited the room, she heard another door click and saw Pinkie Pie walk out of her room with a pillow and blanket as well. She also saw Spike standing next to her. "Lemme guess, Twilight kicked you both out?"

"Well sorta. She keeps trying to talk to Spike and me about how big of a jerk she thinks Lelouch is, and it kinda got annoying." Pinkie Pie told her.

"So we told her that, and she got angry at us and kicked us out, but we were both probably going to leave anyways." Spike added.

"Well thank Celestia that there are two couches downstairs. We should get to bed now." Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Spike headed downstairs and made their makeshift beds out of the couches, and once they did, they got comfortable and fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Applejack and Pinkie Pie woke up the next morning and they heard Spike let out a yawn. They turned a light on downstairs and they both decided to eat breakfast because they were already downstairs. They had a simple breakfast, only consisting of cereal.

"So, how was your sleep Sugarcube?" Applejack asked with a yawn.

"Why don't you ask my mane that question? I thought it would be okay, but it was horrible! I really hope that Lelouch was wrong about Flash Sentry now."

"Why's that?" Spike wondered.

"Because if he was, then at least I know I'll be in my bed by tomorrow." Hearing Pinkie Pie sound so gloomy was a surprise to Spike and Applejack, but they knew that she had to have her days.

"Wait, where are the others? I'm not really hearing anything from upstairs. Spike, why don't you go and check on them?" Applejack stated.

"Because I can't with these small paws unless their doors are open."

"Good point. I'll do it after I finish eating." Applejack told him.

They all finished eating ten minutes later, and Pinkie Pie followed Applejack upstairs. She wondered why at first, but Pinkie Pie reminded her that her clothes were in Twilight's room. They both split up and walked into their rooms to wake up the two who were sleeping. Once they did, Applejack walked out of her room and headed for the shower downstairs while Pinkie Pie used the one upstairs. Lelouch woke up Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, and like usual, Rarity and Sasuke always seemed to be the first ones up, so he didn't need to bother them. He wanted to check on Twilight, but he knew that it wasn't worth it. He walked downstairs along with Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Rarity, and ate breakfast. They saw Twilight walk downstairs as well, and she said good morning to all of them except for Lelouch. She even took the seat farthest away from him. The others noticed this and rolled their eyes.

"C'mon Twilight, can't you just stop with all of this?" Rainbow asked her, and she shook her head. She filled her bowl up with cereal and saw that the milk was near Lelouch.

"Fluttershy, do you mind passing me the milk?" Twilight asked her. Fluttershy was about to stand up, but both Rarity and Rainbow Dash both placed a hand on her lap to make her sit down. "Are you two against me now too?" She looked at them, and they didn't respond. "Fine, I'll just eat my cereal without the milk." Twilight began eating her cereal, and Lelouch sighed. He passed her the milk, and she just stared at it. "I'm sorry, but I don't take things infected with jealously." The others looked at Lelouch and they saw that it was just enough to make him snap.

"I can't believe you. You're just overreacting about the truth. Everything I've ever done for you means nothing now! I hope that you…" Lelouch stopped once he realized that he was doing exactly what Twilight wanted him to do: argue with her. He walked back to his seat and sat down.

They all finished eating fifteen minutes later and waited for the showers to be available. After what happened at the table, Lelouch just wanted Twilight to hear the truth come out of Flash Sentry's mouth. He knew that she wouldn't even bathe in the same shower he did, so he let her use the shower first, although she wasn't aware of it. He waited in his room until a shower was open, and once there was one available, he used it, and got ready for school. The group was all ready in an hour, and they all began their walk to school.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The walk from school felt almost dreadful. Just seeing Lelouch and Twilight fighting was enough to ruin everybody's day. Even winning the crown back and going home wouldn't make it better unless they both apologized to each other. Again, Flash Sentry wasn't with them this morning, which probably meant he was either at school, or that they were early for school.

"Um…Twilight?" Fluttershy called her, and she turned around.

"Is something wrong Fluttershy?"

"I was wondering if…you and Lelouch could both say sorry to each other." Lelouch turned around to look at Fluttershy, and Twilight kept her attention on her, not making any eye contact with him

"I wish I could, but I don't apologize to liars. You understand, right?" It was scary to hear Twilight sounding so kind, but spiteful at the same time. Fluttershy just nodded her head and walked with the others.

"Even Fluttershy couldn't get to her! She must really think Lelouch is lying." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Let's just not talk about all of this for now and wait for our answer to come." Sasuke told the others. "That means we can't talk to either one of them, especially if what they say has something to do with the other."

"Hopefully that would be easy. Not talking to either one of them seems impossible for me." Pinkie Pie said, placing two hands on her head as if she was irritated.

"Well it's something we all have to do until tonight. That's when we'll figure everything out." Rarity added, and they continued their walk to school.

They all arrived at school five minutes early, and once they saw Flash Sentry, Twilight ran over to him and gave him a hug, glaring back at Lelouch in the process, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Whoa, what's with the more loving hello today?" He asked her in surprise.

"I'm just showing how much I appreciate you." She answered.

"Well, thanks. I really appreciate you too." Twilight began to blush once she heard that. Flash looked at the others and noticed the red mark on Lelouch's face. "What happened to you Lelouch? Did you fall or something?"

"It's a long story. I kinda don't want to talk about it."

"It's that embarrassing, huh?" He let out a small laugh. "Well, I hope you all are ready for the prom tonight. I'm sure that Twilight and Rarity have a big chance to beat Sunset Shimmer." Anger rose inside of Lelouch, but he didn't show it. He kept a calm demeanor and agreed with what he said.

"We're all sure of it too." Applejack said. The bell rang for first period and they all walked together to their first class. When they entered the classroom, they all noticed that Twilight took the seat farthest away from Lelouch, and saved a spot for Flash Sentry right next to her.

"This is just getting crazy." Pinkie Pie told the others.

"I just…wish it would stop right now." Fluttershy added.

"We all do, but for now, we wait for tonight." Sasuke stated, and their class began.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lunch seemed to arrive earlier than usual, although it was at its usual time. They all sat down at the same table like always, and they began eating once they all got their lunch. Flash Sentry seemed to realize the animosity between both Twilight and Lelouch, and moved over to the others.

"Is everything okay with these two? They seem mad at each other."

"Just don't worry about them." Rarity told him.

"Is there…something I can do to help?" They all looked at each other, and they nodded.

"Actually there is. Yesterday, Lelouch saw you talking with Sunset Shimmer about some plan that would help her win the crown instead of Twilight." Sasuke told him. "We all want to know if it's true or not."

"What? Of course it's not true! Lelouch probably just heard something different, that's all." He responded.

"Could you tell those two about it?" Fluttershy asked him, and he nodded. He moved over to where Lelouch was and talked to him first.

"I might know how you got that mark on your face." Flash told him. "Did Twilight hit you?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because it's possibly my fault that you got hit. The others told me what you thought you heard while I was talking to Sunset Shimmer yesterday. I was standing up for Twilight, not planning anything against her." Lelouch really didn't care if his intentions were good or not. All he cared about was being able to talk with Twilight again.

"I see. Well I'm sorry for mishearing everything. I should go talk to Twilight about it." Lelouch stood up from his seat and moved to sit next to Twilight, but she just scooted farther away from him the closer he got. "Twilight, stop being like this. I'm just here to tell you that I'm sorry about what I told you yesterday. Flash Sentry told me that it wasn't what he said, and I just want to apologize for hurting you by telling you that." Twilight turned around and looked at him.

"I accept your apology, but I still don't want to talk to you." Lelouch looked at her in shock, but nodded.

"Alright, then I'll just leave you alone." Lelouch sat with the others in the group, and they all looked at him. "I guess I have to tell you all that I'm sorry too."

"Well, yeah, but we just wanted to know what happened when you said sorry to Twilight." Rainbow Dash told him.

"She still doesn't want to talk to me." The others sighed. "It's alright though; I deserve it, especially after causing the drama here."

"It's alright, Lelouch. When we get back to Equestria, I'm sure she'll talk to you." Rarity told him, and he nodded.

After thirty minutes, lunch ended, and as they were all heading for sixth period, Flash Sentry stopped the group. He told them that they needed to go to the gymnasium because for the rest of the day everybody was helping set up the decorations for the prom. Twilight and Flash seemed to be doing everything together, which made them all smile, but a small bit of sadness was felt when they realized that they were going to be separated once Twilight got her crown back.

"I just feel so bad for mishearing all of that. I guess I am a bit jealous of him." Lelouch told them while passing up streamers to Rainbow Dash.

"I knew it you were! Admit it Lelouch, you're such an easy person to get jealous." Rainbow Dash told him.

"Just forget I even admitted anything." Lelouch responded.

"Well I wouldn't expect no jealously at all. You and Twilight were together for about two months, so when you broke up, it should have been expected." Rarity added, and Lelouch nodded in agreement, knowing that she did have a point. He moved around the gym, helping Applejack set up tables, or even helping Pinkie Pie with balloons. He heard laughing from both Twilight and Flash Sentry and looked at them with a small smile. _They look good together._ He thought as he tied a string around the end of a balloon. He looked around to see if there was anything else he could help with. Sasuke and Rainbow Dash seemed to have no problem with climbing ladders to put things up, and Rarity and Fluttershy helped Applejack set up tables as well.

School ended at the usual time, and the group began their walk home. The prom started at eight, and they really had nothing to do until then.

"Great, now we have to wait. This is the worst part of today." Rarity stated, and the others giggled.

"It'll be all worth it though. I'm sure you'll all have fun." Flash Sentry told them. They arrived at the doorstep to their house, and Twilight stayed outside to talk with Flash for a while, much like she always did. This time it felt a bit longer. Twilight walked inside, and went upstairs. They all had nothing to do, so some of them watched T.V., while the others just took a nap until they needed to get ready for the prom at eight. Twilight lied down on her bed with Pinkie Pie sitting on the side of the bed, and Spike resting next to her.

"So…" Pinkie Pie said.

"So…"

"Did you ask Flash Sentry to go out with you?"

"Pinkie, you know I can't do that, especially since we need to get back home tonight." Twilight reminded her. "I want to, I really do, but we're not meant to be together."

"Are you serious? You two are totally meant for each other."

"I thought that with Lelouch and look what happened. All we seem to do is fight." Pinkie Pie looked at Twilight with a bit of sadness.

"I know, but I guess…this is different."

"How is this different?"

"I don't know, but I just know it is." Pinkie Pie tried to convince her, but it didn't seem to work. "Just trust me Twilight. My Pinkie senses are telling me that it is, and you know that when my Pinkie senses are acting up, it's always true." Twilight smiled.

"Thanks Pinkie. You always know how to make anypony smile."

"I know I do." She told her, and she got into the bed as well and fell asleep, hoping time would pass by quicker.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rainbow Dash walked into Twilight and Pinkie Pie's room and woke them up. Once they were awake, they saw that it was seven.

"C'mon you two, you need to get ready for the prom." They looked at Rainbow Dash, and once she saw their eyes locked on her, she looked away. She wore a short dress, the top being white, while the lower part of it contained all the colors of the rainbow. "Are you two going to wake up or what?"

"Sorry Rainbow. You're dress looks amazing." Twilight told her.

"Yeah, whatever. Just get ready." She walked downstairs and Pinkie Pie and Twilight waited for one of the showers to be available. They heard a door open and looked to see both Sasuke and Rarity exit their room.

"Don't we both look stunning? I'd say that we're going to be the best looking ones at the prom." Rarity told them.

"Well you'll have to wait to see my dress Rarity. We're competing, remember?" Twilight told her with a smile.

"Why of course. We'll both be waiting downstairs." Sasuke and Rarity walked downstairs, and they both kept waiting.

"One of the showers is open downstairs." Sasuke told the girls.

"Why don't you take that one Pinkie?" Twilight told her, and she nodded. She waited for the shower to be open, and once she heard the door open, she turned her attention to it. She saw Lelouch walk out of the bathroom, fully dressed up for the prom. As much as Twilight was mad at him, she couldn't fight off the blush that was on his face.

"Sorry for taking too long." He told her before walking downstairs. As Twilight walked into the bathroom, she felt like a complete jerk. How could she let one simple mistake cause her to hate someone she loved? She wanted to stop hating him, but somehow, she couldn't. She didn't know why, but she knew that all of her hatred towards him had to go away sometime soon.

Both Pinkie Pie and Twilight finished taking their showers and got ready in an hour, and once they were all downstairs, they all looked at each other. Fluttershy wore a light yellow dress with a light pink ribbon in her hair. Applejack wore a short dress similar to Rainbow's, except it was all orange. Pinkie Pie had a pink dress on and she decorated it with pins of sweets and various desserts. Rarity's was a long white dress with a ribbon of purple at her waist. Twilight's dress was a long one, much like Rarity's. It was light purple at the top of her body and adorned with sparkles, and it gradually got into a darker shade of purple as it moved down.

"So, which one of us looks the best you two?" Rainbow Dash teased them both and they looked at each other.

"We think you all look amazing. It's kinda a challenge to choose just one of you." Lelouch told them.

"C'mon guys, we're already going to be ten minutes late! We have to get going now!" Pinkie Pie rushed them. Twilight picked up Spike, and then they headed out.

"Why's Spike coming along with us?" Applejack wondered.

"Because once I win my crown, we'll be going back home." Twilight responded. For the most part, none of them talked because they all seemed to want to get to the prom as fast as they could.

When they got there, they saw that everybody seemed to already be having a good time. They were all either dancing, or talking amongst each other. Twilight looked around for Flash Sentry, but couldn't find him.

"You guys have fun. I'm going to look for Flash." Twilight ran off, leaving the others together.

"There's nothing we can really do. We just need the crown and we'll be out of here." Lelouch told them.

"Well why don't we all try to have some fun?" Pinkie Pie said.

"Because the only fun we can really have is with our group only." Rainbow Dash answered.

"Well let's make the best of it." Rarity added. She saw everybody that was dancing and immediately fell in love with the concept. The way they were close to each other and moving slowly while their hands were locked. She knew she had to take her chance right now. She looked behind her and saw Lelouch, and ran over to him.

"Is something wrong?"

"I just wanted to know if…you'd want to dance with me." She asked him while curling her hair with a finger.

"Dance? I don't really know how." Lelouch admitted.

"I don't know how either, but it looks easy. Please Lelouch?" She begged, and he smiled.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." She grabbed his hand, and they both ran off to the dance floor. She locked her hands with his and she looked at him.

"Just follow my lead." Rarity took a step back, and Lelouch followed her every move. They performed a mixture of steps, and spins and at the moment, they both felt alone together.

"You're really good at this. Are you sure you haven't danced before?" He asked her as he spun her over one of their locked hands.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before as well? You're a natural." She told him with a smile.

"It's my very first time. And I'm pretty glad that it got to be with you." Rarity stopped, and they both fell over, Rarity landing on top of Lelouch. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just…what you said was…really sweet." He helped her up, and she gave him a hug. "Lelouch, do you remember the promise you made about us being in a relationship?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't we start that once we get back to our Equestria?" He looked at her, and then nodded his head.

"Sure." Rarity heard her name being called and they both looked and saw that Twilight was calling her. "I guess the competition is starting. You should get going. Don't worry; I'll be there with the others." Rarity nodded, and walked over to where Twilight was. Lelouch stepped off of the dance floor and walked back to the others.

"So, how did your dancing go?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"You saw?"

"Well Spike told us. He was here complaining most of the time." Applejack told him.

"I wasn't complaining…okay maybe a little bit." Spike told him. As they were talking, they heard Principal Celestia's voice and they walked over to where she was standing. She was on a stage, along with Twilight, Sunset Shimmer, and Rarity.

"Thank you all for coming to tonight's prom. I hope that you all have been having fun so far, and right now, I'm here to announce all of the votes that were made by you to see who this year's prom princess is." She took out a note card and read it. "Well this is a surprise. This year's prom princess is…Twilight Sparkle." Everybody in the crowd cheered, showing that all they were waiting for was for somebody to stand up against Sunset Shimmer and win.

"What?! That can't be right?" Sunset Shimmer walked over to Principal Celestia and tried to look at the note card in her hand. She seemed to have no problem with her reading it and handed it to her. She scanned through the card and looked at it in shock. "I…lost?" She immediately turned her attention to the crowd and saw both Flash Sentry and Twilight together. She looked at them in anger, but then realized that Twilight wasn't wearing her crown yet. _I still have a chance. Now, where is it?_

"I knew that you would do it Twilight!" Flash Sentry told her, overjoyed by her victory over Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks for believing in me. I still can't believe that Lelouch thought that you were working with Sunset Shimmer to make me lose."

"I can't believe it myself. He did say he was working with me." From the stage, Sunset Shimmer walked over to the two. "Why don't you tell her the truth, Flash? You shouldn't be keeping anything away from her, but I should have known better, you being my ex-boyfriend after all." Flash Sentry looked at her in anger.

"Wait; are you really Sunset Shimmer's ex-boyfriend?"

"Yeah, but I broke up with her. I didn't want to tell you because I thought that you would see me differently." Twilight then watched as he looked at her, sadness in his expression. "Twilight, when Lelouch told you about me working for Sunset Shimmer, he wasn't lying." Twilight gasped, and then looked at him.

"What? But I won the competition."

"I know you did. Lelouch heard me correctly, but my plan was to make Sunset Shimmer think that I was helping her, when I really wasn't. I hope you aren't mad at me Twilight."

"Of course I'm not. You had me going for a second though." Twilight looked around the gym for Lelouch. She saw that he was talking with Rarity. "Um Flash, do you mind if I go talk with Lelouch?

"Not at all. I'll be here." Twilight walked towards Rarity and Lelouch, and once they noticed her, they both turned around.

"Hello prom princess. Is there anything that we…" Rarity stopped when she watched Twilight hug Lelouch.

"I'm sorry Lelouch. I acted like a total jerk to you, and you were telling the truth this entire time. I'm…so sorry." He could feel the tears from her eyes drop on his suit, and he looked at her in shock.

"But…you won the competition. How was I right?" He asked her.

"He said it all to trick Sunset Shimmer. He was never really working with her."

"Well I accept your apology. So, we can still talk to each other, right?" She nodded. "Alright, but let's make sure not to fight anymore, okay?" She smiled, and nodded.

"Twilight, Sunset Shimmer has your crown!" Sasuke informed her as he ran over to them. "Look, on the stage!" He pointed a finger at the stage, and they saw her with the crown on her head. They all got grouped together again and walked over to the stage.

"Give me my crown Sunset Shimmer!" Twilight told her.

"Why should I? Nobody ever told me that I had to play fair, so now I have your crown, and all the power that it possesses!" She placed it on her head, and a light bluish-green aura surrounded her.

"Why do you even want my crown for? What is it that you couldn't gain from Princess Celestia's tutelage as her student?" Twilight wondered.

"Mostly power. All the power I need to take control of Equestria!" From her hand she shot a bolt of magic towards Twilight and the others, and they quickly moved away.

"You all know how I said waiting was the worst part of today when we were walking home?" Rarity told them. "Well this tops it off."

"Wait, you said mostly power. So there's something else then?" Lelouch called out.

"I think I might know what it is." Flash Sentry told the others. "Ever since I broke up with you you've been acting like this. Is it because you've been alone most of your life?" She let out a gasp, and fired another bolt of magic at them.

"Shut up! You have no right to bring any of that up!" She yelled at him. They watched as Twilight left the group and walked over to her. "Stay back! You know I hate you!"

"I know you do…" Twilight walked up the stage and walked towards her. "But I can help you, I promise." She turned around and looked at her group of friends. "Sasuke, can you come up here?" Sasuke looked up at her in confusion. He walked up to the stage and stood by Twilight. "Both Sasuke and I were once like you. We were both alone in life. We didn't want anybody to bother us and we just wanted to live our lives out by ourselves. Sasuke watched his own parents die, and he had to kill his own brother. He knows more than me about how it feels to be alone in life." They both watched as Sunset Shimmer began to cry, wiping her eyes with her hand.

"How? How could you keep living knowing that you're alone? Nobody wanted me as a friend. Nobody ever wanted me. Not even my own parents. That's why they sent me to Princess Celestia." The onslaught of tears became too much for her, but she still continued talking. "Being Celestia's student made it worse. I would always have no time for anything. No time to make friends. I just…" Twilight walked over to her and hugged her.

"It's alright; I understand what you're going through. We all do." Sunset Shimmer looked at everybody and saw that some of them were actually crying. "Now, could I have my crown back?" Sunset Shimmer took the crown off of her head and gave it to Twilight. "Thank you." An idea formed in Twilight's head and she looked at her. "Why don't you come back to Equestria with us? You can be one of our new friends." Sunset Shimmer looked at her, shocked at the request.

"Are you sure? Why would you want me to be your friend?"

"Because you're somebody that's in need of some. And besides, I'm sure we can all get along." She told her with a smile. Twilight helped her up and they walked over to her friends. "See? We'd all love to be your friend." Pinkie Pie popped up out of nowhere and smiled. "Especially Pinkie Pie."

"I…guess I could go back to Equestria. That is where I'm from after all." They all smiled, and headed out to the front of the school where the statue was. Twilight found the statue and placed one hand through it, and figured out that it was a portal after all. She looked back and saw Flash Sentry there as well, and her heart sank.

"Flash Sentry, could you…come to Equestria with us as well?" She asked, sticking an arm out towards him. "You'll need to get used to it, but it shouldn't be a problem. I mean, these two have." She pointed at Sasuke and Lelouch, and they smiled.

"How could I deny that request? Twilight, I want to be with you. I've been a bit too shy to tell you it, but I thought you should know." Twilight's eyes glistened with tears, and she quickly wiped them.

"Alright everybody, let's go through the portal." One by one, they walked into the portal, bringing an end to their adventure in the human world, and going back to a place most of them could call home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Over at the Crystal Empire, Shining Armor, and Cadence were standing in front of the mirror that led the group over to the other world. Shining Armor noticed it reacting as he walked past the room it was in, and he called Cadence over. They both watched as a vortex formed inside of it, and ten ponies and Spike were propelled out of the portal. They all shook their heads and got up on their two hooves, but fell to the ground afterwards, and they all let out small laughs. Flash Sentry was a light orange Pegasus with a light and dark blue striped tail, while Sunset Shimmer was a light orange Unicorn with a red and yellow striped mane and tail.

"Twily!" Shining Armor ran over to his sister and gave her a hug. "Thank Celestia you and the others are safe." He looked at the two other ponies that were now with them. "And I see you found Flash Sentry. It's good to know that he fulfilled his duties." Twilight looked at Flash and noticed that he was wearing golden plated armor.

"Wait, how do you both know each other?" Twilight asked in surprise.

"We sent Flash Sentry over to the other world mostly to make sure you and the others were safe." Cadence told them. "Also, he was Sunset Shimmer's ex-boyfriend, so he knew the most about her."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in confusion.

"So, you're actually from this world?" Twilight asked him, and he nodded.

"Yup. Did your brother never tell you…" He was stopped midsentence when Twilight connected their mouths in a passionate kiss. It lasted for about thirty seconds before Twilight moved away from him.

"Well then it's alright to love you then, right?" Twilight asked him.

"I dunno. You might need to ask your brother first." Sasuke informed them with a whisper, pointing a hoof at Shining Armor, who watched the whole kiss in surprise.

"Well I think it's alright. I mean, Flash Sentry's one of our greatest guards. And besides, I didn't have a problem when you and Lelouch were together."

"Wait, you and Lelouch were a couple?" Flash asked her.

"Yeah. Things got a bit…complicated. We don't really like to talk about it, but we're still great friends."

"Twilight, I'm sure Flash Sentry will treat you well." Sunset Shimmer told her. Cadence and Shining Armor both looked at her in confusion.

"Wait, why'd you bring Sunset Shimmer here?" Cadence asked.

"Because she was lonely and we brought her back here to be our friend." Twilight responded.

"That's great. I'm sure friendship is all you need." Cadence told her with a smile.

"Well, I'm guessing everypony's happy now." They looked at the entrance of the room and saw Princess Celestia standing there. "Especially you Sunset Shimmer. I'm glad that these eight found you and that you're willing to change."

"Thank you princess, but I should apologize for leaving as your student. If I stayed, I could have been like Twilight here and have had plenty of friends." The others all smiled at the remark.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I want to get back home right away. I'm missing my bed." Rainbow Dash stated, and the others laughed.

"You should all get going now. I'm sure your work here is done." Princess Celestia told them.

"Shining, can Flash stay over at my house for a while?" Twilight asked his brother, who looked at her for a couple of seconds. He could see how nervous she looked as she waited for a reply.

"Of course. Y'know, you're treating this all differently than your last relationship with Lelouch." Lelouch looked over at them, and Twilight giggled.

"You're right. It's just that I don't know if he has any more duties to attend to."

"Don't worry about that. Your brother and I will call him whenever he's needed." Cadence assured them.

"Hopefully I'm never needed ever again. I need to spend time with one of the greatest mares in all of Equestria." Flash stated, and Twilight blushed.

"Alright, you two calm down now." Cadence joked. "We'll see you all soon hopefully." They all said their goodbyes and walked outside in the moonlit night to head towards the train station to get back to Ponyville.

Once they boarded the train, they waited a couple of minutes before it went into motion. Twilight and Flash Sentry talked the whole way, and the others did as well, but Sunset Shimmer felt a bit left out. She just sat there, but nopony offered to talk to her.

"Um…excuse me, Sunset Shimmer?" She looked up and saw that Fluttershy was the one talking to her.

"Hi Fluttershy. Did you…want to talk to me?"

"Oh yes, I couldn't help but notice that you were a bit lonely." She told her. "So um…do you like animals? My house has a lot of them. Maybe you can come over sometime and look at them."

"Thanks, I'll try to visit."

"Well, it's great to see you two talking." Lelouch told them as he approached them. "So, hopefully you can enjoy it here Sunset Shimmer. I'm wondering where you're going to stay though."

"Do you have any room in your house?" She asked him.

"Oh, I don't have my own house. I guess that's something else I should tell you. Sasuke and I aren't exactly from this world. We're from different worlds, and we ended up here."

"Really? That sounds interesting. How long have you two been here?"

"Sasuke's been here for about a month, while I've been here for five. I guess we sorta like it here to say the least." He told her with a small laugh.

"I guess so. If you both can stay here, then so can I." She told them with pride.

"That's the spirit. I remember how ambitious you were sometimes." Flash Sentry told her with a smile as he and Twilight joined them.

"Oh Flash, don't remind me of those times." She responded with a blush. The others were glad that Sunset Shimmer now had a friendly side. They were also happy to see that even though they weren't together anymore, Flash and Sunset Shimmer were still able to share a laugh.

The train arrived in Ponyville, and the ten ponies along with Spike now exited it and walked into the town. Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry both followed the group, the two not being natives Ponyville. The others didn't know how this would all be set up. Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry both needed places to stay.

"Well I'm sure Flash Sentry is staying with Twilight. Maybe you can take Sunset Shimmer in with you as well." Lelouch suggested.

"We don't mean to be a burden to you eight. We really hope you don't mind." Sunset Shimmer told them.

"It's fine Sugarcube. We just want you two to be as comfortable as a pony with a cold." Applejack responded. "Now I think what Lelouch said is a good idea. Twilight, you won't mind, right?"

"Of course not. C'mon you two, just follow me. We'll see you all soon, okay?" They nodded, and Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer followed Twilight and Spike to her house. When they arrived at it, they both looked at it in awe. She opened the door for them, and they walked inside. The floor was cluttered with books, just the way Twilight liked it. "The beds are upstairs. There are only two, so I'll be sleeping down here, okay?"

"Well why don't we both share a bed? I mean, we are boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" Flash told her, and she walked over to him.

"I know we are, but she's your ex-girlfriend. I don't want her to feel sad."

"Twilight, it's okay, really." Sunset Shimmer assured her. "Although if you two will be making out the entire night, then we'll have a problem." The other two blushed, while she let out a small giggle. "Let's go upstairs." She took the lead, and Twilight and Flash Sentry followed her. When they got upstairs, Sunset Shimmer turned around and looked at Twilight. "Um, which one's your bed?"

"The one on the right." They all walked to their beds, and Twilight looked at Flash as they were about to go into her bed.

"Mares first." He told her with a smile. Twilight blushed, and got into the bed. Once Flash Sentry was inside, Twilight looked over at Sunset Shimmer, and saw that she was in her bed. She used magic to turn the lights off, and she looked at Flash Sentry.

"I can't believe that you came into my life. You're such an amazing stallion." She told him.

"And you're an amazing mare." He responded. "We should get some sleep now. We've been through a lot today." He planted a kiss on her cheek, and they all drifted off to sleep. _It's great to be back home._

* * *

So, what did you think of this chapter? To make sure none of you panic, I'm not ending this story just yet, especially with only five chapters posted. Be prepared for more in Turn 10, because Turn 11 isn't coming, not just yet. Now chapters for this story may start to flow in slowly because for the most part, they're filler chapters to make this story longer because, like I said, I don't want this story to end with just five lengthy chapters. I'll try to think of some funny, or serious chapters that you all should enjoy. Well, that's all I have to say here.~Geasswolf Out.


	6. Chapter 6 Sensitive

Well, here's the first chapter of the gang when they're back in Equestria. The title is based off of a song called Sensitive by KOTOKO(J-Pop singer), and the lyrics are what gave me the idea for this chapter. I hope that you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 6: Sensitive

_Flash Sentry woke up in the _middle of the night when he heard the sound of groaning from around the room. He looked next to him and saw that Twilight was fast asleep and then he looked across the room and saw that Sunset Shimmer was shaking in her bed. _What's wrong with her? It's not too cold in here._ He walked over to her and realized that she was sweating and letting out scared groans.

"Hey, Sunset Shimmer, wake up." He shook her, but she still didn't wake up. "Hey, wake up!" He raised his voice, and he watched as both Sunset Shimmer and Twilight woke up.

"Flash, what's going on?" Twilight asked.

"Sorry for waking you up, but it's all I could do to help her." He pointed a hoof at Sunset Shimmer, and he could sense fear inside of her. "Is something wrong? Were you having a bad dream?"

"I think so. I rather have it be called a nightmare though." She responded. "Thanks for waking me up Flash. I don't know if I could have handled what I was going through." She gave him a hug, and Twilight looked away, feeling a bit jealous of what Sunset Shimmer just did.

"So, what were you dreaming about?" Twilight asked, jealously aside.

"I don't know how to describe it. Everything was so dark. I…don't think I want to sleep again." Twilight and Flash both looked at her in worry.

"Alright, well you can try to stay awake, and in the morning I'll try and see what I can do to help you, okay?"

"Okay Twilight, and sorry if I'm already being a bother to you." She apologized.

"Oh it's fine, trust me. Why don't you read some books downstairs? It's a fun pastime to have." She nodded, and headed downstairs. "I'm worried about her. Hopefully she's alright."

"I hope she's alright too. I don't know what was bothering her though. That's something we need to find out." Flash told her.

"Yeah, in four hours. I wish I could help her now, but I'm really tired."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she understands. Let's just go back to bed." Twilight nodded, and she and Flash Sentry both went back to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lelouch woke up the next morning and let out a yawn. _It's great to be back in this room again, and in this form too. I'm too used to being a pony now, it's kinda weird._ He thought to himself as he walked out of his room. He walked into the kitchen and saw that Rainbow Dash was having a bowl of cereal.

"So, you don't want me cooking for you anymore?"

"Nah, I just thought that you needed a break, that's all." She told him with a small smile. "You deserve one."

"Thanks. I…" He stopped when he heard a knock on the door. "Wonder who that could be." He didn't finish his sentence the way he originally planned it, but the knock on the door seemed to bring up his curiosity. He opened the door and saw Flash Sentry in front of him.

"I didn't know you lived here Lelouch. What a surprise."

"So, did you originally need Rainbow for something then?"

"Yeah, but knowing that you're here as well is even better. I need both of your help." Once Rainbow Dash heard that, she walked over to the front door where Lelouch was standing.

"What's going on?"

"It's Sunset Shimmer. Twilight and I woke up this morning and she…well…we can't find her."

"So…she just…vanished?" Lelouch asked him, and he nodded.

"Yeah. She woke up in the middle of the night from a bad dream, and we told her to try and stay awake, but when we woke up, she wasn't in Twilight's house."

"That's strange. Why don't Rainbow and I help you find her?"

"That's what I came here for. Well, I was only expecting her, but the more Pegasi the better." He told them with a smile. The other two walked outside and looked at the vast view in front of them. "Why don't one of you take the forest over there, and I'll take Ponyville. It'll help me know the place a bit more." They nodded, and Flash Sentry was off.

"So…which one of us is going into the Everfree Forest?" Rainbow asked him.

"You can go. I'll search around here." He responded. "Then again, you wouldn't want to get lost."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That I don't want you not seeing Flash Sentry. I know you like him. I mean, who wouldn't like a Pegasus like him?" Rainbow blushed, and quickly became flustered.

"Ha, ha, very funny." She pushed Lelouch off of the cloud they were on, but he opened his wings, flew back up to the cloud, and retook his position right next to her.

"That was revenge for when you made Flash sound intimidating back at the other world." He told her with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. At least I do know one thing."

"What?"

"That he's way cuter than you." With that, Rainbow quickly flew towards the Everfree Forest, and Lelouch let out a sigh. He opened his wings and flew around the area surrounding Rainbow's house. The area was mainly a meadow, so he didn't really spend much time searching because if he saw Sunset Shimmer, it would have been obvious. He searched there for five minutes, and didn't see her. _Maybe I should go into the Everfree Forest with Rainbow. Maybe she's there._ He turned around and flew over to the Everfree Forest. When Lelouch was about to fly into the forest, along the outside of it, he saw a river and nearby he saw a light orange pony. _That's her!_ Lelouch flew down to the ground and approached her. She seemed to be unconscious, but he was wondering how she came to be around here.

"Hey, Sunset Shimmer, wake up." He placed a hoof on her body and her eyes opened.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed at him, and the surrounding animals seemed to move deeper into the forest. Once she realized that she yelled at Lelouch, she shook her head. "Oh Lelouch, it's just you. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"It's alright. Twilight and Flash Sentry are worried about you. What are you doing all the way out here anyways?" He asked her, concern in his eyes.

"I…don't know. I went downstairs to read a book like Twilight recommended, and I remember blacking out, and now…well here we are." She looked around the area. "I walked all the way out here?"

"I guess. Why don't I get you back to Twilight's house?" Lelouch moved his body down so that she was able to climb onto his back. "I hope you don't mind flying. It'll get us there a lot quicker, but if you rather walk, it's fine, really." She didn't seem to decline the offer and got onto his back. "Just wrap your hooves around my neck, but try not to choke me. Oh, and you probably don't want to block my wings. I kinda need to open them." She nodded, and moved so that Lelouch was able to spread out his wings. Once he did, he flew into the air, and Sunset Shimmer immediately began to tightly wrap her hooves around his neck. "You're…choking me." She loosened her grip, and let out a small blush of embarrassment.

"Sorry about that Lelouch. It's just so high up here." She got used to the height and looked around the sky.

"It's beautiful, right? That's what I first thought when I learned how to fly." He told her. It took them around fifteen minutes until Twilight's house was finally in sight. Once they landed, Lelouch brought his body down to the floor so she could get off. They both walked inside of the house and saw that Flash Sentry, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash were there.

"Thank Celestia you're safe. We were all starting to worry." Twilight told them. "Sunset Shimmer, where did you even go?"

"I just found her outside of the Everfree Forest near a river. She says that she didn't even know how she got there." Lelouch informed her.

"Was it because of the nightmare?" Twilight asked her, and she nodded. "Well, as Flash and these two were looking for you, I found this spell that lets you control your inner thoughts. It's used in cases like yours, but it says here that it could be very dangerous. I was wondering…would you like to go through with this?" She asked her, and the others looked at her.

"I'm not sure. The nightmare…it's the evil me from before. She's trying to convert me back to the old me, and I don't want it, especially when I have you and the others as friends. I don't…want a life of loneliness again." Her eyes shined with tears, and the others could feel what she was going through.

"I understand. The spell's in this book. You're a Unicorn, so you can use it on yourself." Twilight moved the book over to her, and Sunset Shimmer quickly read the instructions. Once she had them in her mind, she closed her eyes, and her body was surrounded with a green aura. When it went away, the others saw that she was sitting in the middle of the room, her eyes closed.

"Do you…think she'll be alright?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm sure of it. I've known her for a while, and she has the willpower to conquer her evil self." Flash Sentry assured them.

"I hope she can. We also can't make any contact with her because it could possibly cancel the spell and trap her in there forever. Also, we could be dragged in there with her as well, so we have to just leave her." Twilight told them, and they nodded. "Lelouch, Rainbow, could you stay here with us and watch her? I hope you both aren't busy."

"I have nothing planned. What about you Rainbow?" Lelouch asked her.

"I don't have anything planned either." Twilight handed each of them a pillow so that they could rest on it while watching Sunset Shimmer, wanting to make sure that she was safe.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sunset Shimmer opened her eyes when she felt that she was able to. She looked around and saw no sign of Flash, Twilight, Rainbow, or Lelouch. She also noticed that she wasn't in Twilight's living room anymore. She was in a realm of darkness. Nothing seemed to be there except for herself. She took a step forward and heard a small splash of a puddle. She felt her hoof become wet and looked in front of her to see that there were actually things in this world, but they were lightly outlined. She looked around and finally saw some color. She could draw out nearby trees, and pink, red, and orange flower petals fell off from them and slowly fluttered down and touched the scattered puddles.

"It's good to see you here, Sunset Shimmer. I've been waiting for you." She let out a small gasp and looked in front of her. She saw an exact duplicate of her, but a dark aura was surrounding her. "You know you've been alone all of your life, and you need to stay that way."

"Shut up! You know the reason I came in here, and that was to stop you from messing with my head! I've finally found the life I want to live, and I'm wiping you out of my thoughts!" She spat at the sinister copy of her.

"But, how can you stop yourself? I'm you in every way, shape, and form."

"That's where you're wrong. You're the past me, and I'm the new me. We're both two different ponies." A sharp gust of wind blew through the air, scattering the flower petals around the makeshift world of despair.

"You're denying the truth, and I'm here to make sure you'll believe it!" The copy pushed a hoof forward, and a vine of thorns shot towards Sunset Shimmer, cutting her in the face. The pain was real; everything she was about to go through wasn't just mindless fiction. She had to conquer the old her and forget about it. She placed a hoof on her cut and saw the blood. It began dripping down onto the water below her, and at the moment, she regretted doing this. She couldn't do it. She had to live with her fears of her past till she died. Her body started shaking, and she began to cry. "What's wrong? Too weak to face me?" Sunset Shimmer shot open her eyes and charged at the evil duplicate, her horn glowing with the flow of magic. When she got close to her, she used a teleportation spell and reappeared behind her. She then shot a bolt of magic at the copy and she watched as it fell to the ground.

"I told you…I'm never…going back…again!" She yelled at her.

"No, you will come back, and you know it yourself, but at the moment, I want you to run, run away from your greatest fear." Mirrors formed around Sunset Shimmer, and she looked at her reflection. "What's wrong? Nowhere to run? You're weak. You need loneliness to make you stronger. Being afraid of yourself is something you'll have to live with if you wish to stay with your so called 'friends'." The mirrors disappeared, and Sunset Shimmer fell to the ground, again losing the hope that she had. No matter what she did, she knew it would always end the same way. She could get back up, but she would always end up falling again.

"No…I'm not afraid of myself. That's just…stupid." She panted for her breath, again coming to her senses.

"Such a pity. But now, the real fun begins." Vines coated in thorns headed towards Sunset Shimmer, and she quickly evaded all of them. She then realized that her past self was now running towards her, and she had to try her best to stay away from her, especially when none of her magic seemed to work on her. Both their hooves splashed in the puddles covering the floor, and countless petals still fell around them. As they were running, more vines seemed to sprout from the ground underneath them, and placed more cuts on her coat. The pain became immense, but she knew that she had to keep running. She reached the edge of a cliff and saw the outline of rocks that she could possibly climb, but at the moment, she didn't feel like running anymore. _I can't run away from this all. I have to face my fear._ She turned around and looked at her past self, anger in her eyes. "Oh, you're angry, I like that."

"Shut your mouth. I don't want to have any sort of conversation with you. I just want you out of here, and to do that, I need to face my fears."

"But you just told me that you weren't afraid of yourself."

"I know I did, but I have to live up to the reality of it all. I am afraid of my past self. You're still me, no matter what I say. You, you haunt me, and I need to wipe you away." With magic, Sunset Shimmer picked up some of the scattered petals from the ground, and some that were falling, and created a tornado around herself with them.

"Is that all you're doing? Please, that won't work." Vines erupted from below the vortex of petals and they soon disappeared only to show that she wasn't there anymore. It took the old Sunset Shimmer too much time to think about it before she was hit with a bolt of magic from behind. "Another…teleportation spell?"

"You should know. You're me after all."

"Right, which is why I also know that you won't do the same trick again."

"Of course not. I know more spells." A green aura surround her, and multiple clones formed around the past Sunset Shimmer. They all charged at her and some jumped into the air, while others stayed on the ground. The earth below them began to crumble, and a wall of thorns surrounded her, causing the clones to disappear, and also harming the real Sunset Shimmer. She was badly wounded; one of the vines scarring her face even more. "Why? Why all these thorns?"

"Look at the flowers around them." She summoned another vine of thorns and Sunset Shimmer saw the red flowers beading the vines.

"They're…roses."

"Exactly, pretty at first sight, but you forget about the possible pain they can bring. They reflect the both of us. Now do you understand?" She told her, walking over to her wounded body and placing a hoof under her chin, bringing her attention to her face.

"Yes…but anypony can just remove those thorns if they realize them before, and that's what my friends have done. I know how you think. You know yourself that I was you once, so I know your motives. And I know I can't defeat you yet, but…" She let out a small cough, and she noticed small trickles of blood. "I know that I have to get away from you." She shot her with another beam of magic, scaled up the cliff, and the chase began again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In the living room, the four ponies kept their attention on Sunset Shimmer. From time to time they would talk, but for the most part, they watched her. As they were watching, they noticed small cuts begin to appear on her face, and over parts of her body. They watched her flinch as they appeared, and the others began to worry.

"Twilight, we have to help her. What if she can't face her fear?" Lelouch asked her.

"This is something that we all just have to watch. Everything she's going through is being interpreted by her body in the real world. These wounds must mean that her evil side must really want her back. I didn't expect it to show this much pain at all. Actually, I thought it would have been done by now."

"Well, can we go in there if the time comes?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm not sure. It's a risk. Like I said, we could possibly trap her in there forever if we go." Twilight told them, and the others just looked back at Sunset Shimmer, sadness in their eyes. "The best we can do now is believe in her."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sunset Shimmer's hoofsteps rushed through the countless puddles and petals scattered throughout the dark void. She felt like she was running for hours, continuously using spells to break her out of a tired state, but as she used them, she knew that she would eventually reach her limits of magic use.

"You can't run all day Sunset Shimmer. Once I kill you, your body will be in my control." Her vicious copy told her as she chased after her from behind. Sunset Shimmer seemed to get used to the pain coming from the thorns, not stopping when she felt the pinch of them puncture her body. She looked down as she was running, hoping to get a quick glimpse of how she looked at the moment. Her face was scratched up, dried blood adding to the scars of her battle with her inner self. She didn't care about the pain coursing from her face. She spent more attention healing the cuts on her hooves, them being her most important feature at the moment. As she was running, she watched as a wall of thorns adorned with roses blocked her path. She turned to her left and right and saw that they all surrounded her.

"I'm…trapped?" She told herself out loud, looking around for a way to escape.

"Not necessarily. You can break free, that is, if you have any more magic power to use." She told her slyly, knowing that of course, that wasn't the case. Sunset Shimmer turned around and closed her eyes, trying her best to channel any remaining magic inside of her for one final spell to get her out of the arena she was in. Her horn was surrounded with a green aura, but that was all she was able to do. "I told you, you've reached the end of the line." She approached her, and Sunset Shimmer looked at her, resentment in her eyes.

"This isn't the end. I know it! My friends are still out there, and they believe that I can do this!"

"Oh shut up with all of that! They can't help you. You know why you're trapped right now? It's because you've lost faith in yourself. When you lose faith in yourself, I become stronger, and with the added bonus of you not being able to use magic, I'm pretty sure you know how all of this is going to go. Giving me the stupid excuse of your friends is just how you try and intimidate me, and it's pathetic." She walked closer to her and kicked an array of pink, red, and orange flower petals in her face. "Much like this new life you wish to live."

"My new life isn't pathetic, it was being evil that was!"

"Can you not hear yourself? You're practically begging for me to not end all of this. Stalling me so that I won't kill you right here, but I'll make sure to do it nice and slowly." A vine rose up from the ground and pierced through her shoulder, trapping her in place, and causing her to let out a scream of agony. "If you give in now, maybe I won't kill you as badly as I have in mind." She watched her cough out blood as she tried to hang onto her life.

"No…I won't…give up." Sunset Shimmer muttered, and her former self growled in anger.

"Fine, be that way." One more vine rose up from the ground and pierced her other shoulder, holding her to the ground. Tears streamed from her eyes as the pain roared through her body. _I…can't do this anymore. My dark side's too strong. I'm going to die here now._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In the real world, the others noticed huge cuts form on Sunset Shimmer's shoulders, and they actually heard her release a cry of agony. Lelouch was about to run forward, but Twilight placed a hoof in front of him.

"Twilight, you have to let me help her. Don't you see those injuries she's had to sustain? I can't let her go through with this anymore."

"Lelouch, I know that you're trying to help, but like I said, doing that could trap her in there forever. We can't take the risk."

"Twilight's right." Flash agreed with her, and Lelouch looked over at Rainbow Dash.

"I…don't want to take the risk. I mean, you know I love doing that sort of thing, but this is different." Lelouch looked at them all in shock.

"Lelouch, I'm sorry. I can sense how much you want to save her, but we could lose her if we try." Twilight explained, and he nodded. He looked at Sunset Shimmer's body closely, noticing every cut she now had, especially paying attention to the new gashes on her shoulder. He heard one more cry of pain come out of her mouth, and that was when Lelouch couldn't take it anymore and ran forward.

"Lelouch, stop!" Twilight called out, but it was too late. Lelouch placed a hoof on her body and he closed his eyes. "This isn't good. We could possibly lose them both now."

"Let's not think about that. Why don't we think positive? I'm sure he has what it takes to save her from whatever she's going through." Flash assured her, placing a wing around her.

"I hope you're right."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sunset Shimmer looked in front of her and saw her sinister duplicate, her vision blurry. She tried to turn her attention away from her, but she knew that she had to watch her every move to see what she was going to do next to torment her. There was no escape for her now. She was going to die, and she could forget about all of her friends. _I…guess I wasn't meant to have another chance. I'm going to die here, and that's all I know._ Tears flowed down her face and her evil copy looked at her.

"Crying now, aren't we? That's one thing that happens when you're kind. Now, get ready to say goodbye…" A mixture of flower petals scattered around the evil Sunset Shimmer's jaw. A red and black aura now surrounded her mouth and once it disappeared, Sunset Shimmer now saw that she was holding a blade crafted from the petals of her demise. It was a crimson red and black, vines adorned with thorns wrapping around the blade. She noticed that the petals began to lose their color when she began to lose faith, but that didn't matter anymore. "Now, die!" She charged at her, blade in her jaw, and Sunset Shimmer looked away. She waited for five seconds, but didn't feel the blade pierce through her body. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a bright light from the corner of her eyes. She turned her head and looked at it, but wondered why it showed up at a time like this.

"Sunset Shimmer, are you alright?" A voice called out to her. _Lelouch, is that…really him?_ She thought to herself.

"We're over here, but why does it even matter? I don't care who you are, or how you got here. All you need to know is that she's going to die." Sunset Shimmer looked into the sky and saw Lelouch slowly fly down into the area created by the thorn walls. Once he touched the ground, his eyes slowly opened, revealing his Geass.

"Wait, who are you? You aren't the Sunset Shimmer we all know."

"I'm her past self. The loser that you're looking for is right there." She pointed a hoof behind Lelouch. He turned around and once he saw her, he let out a gasp.

"Sunset Shimmer!" He ran towards her and looked at her body. She looked much worse than she did back in Twilight's living room. "Are you okay? I came here to try and help you. I knew the risks, but I took it anyways. The others and I are worried sick about you."

"The…others? "

"Yeah. We didn't want to just leave you there. Flash, Rainbow, Twilight, and I were all keeping watch of you. We all believed that you could face your fear."

"Well I've failed at…doing that." She told him, eying the two vines that were through her shoulders.

"Don't talk anymore, please. You're in too much pain."

"Oh please, the pain was only beginning. I'm guessing that you're one of her so-called 'friends'?"

"I am. I, along with the others out there all have faith in her, and we still do. She'll be able to face you in no time."

"Are you blind? Look at her? She's nearly dead." They both felt a sharp gust of wind, and she noticed that the petals on the floor began to regain their color and become vivid again. "What's going on?" She wondered.

"My…friends, that's what." Lelouch turned around and saw the vines disappear, allowing Sunset Shimmer to stand up. He walked over to help her up, but backed away when he noticed that her body was fully healed. "I'm fine Lelouch, thank you." She turned her attention to her old self, the same flame burning in her eyes as it did so many times. "This is one thing you will never understand. It's that friends give you the power you need to conquer anything. Living a life of darkness does nothing but harm you. That's why I've chosen the path of light now, the path that always stays illuminated, no matter what the situation." The flower petals now swirled around Sunset Shimmer, and a light red aura surrounded her jaw. Once it disappeared, a blade similar to the evil Sunset Shimmer's appeared. It was a light orange, pink, and red, and decorated with red roses at the hilt, and thornless vines wrapped around the blade itself. Without hesitation, Sunset Shimmer charged at her past self and with one swing, she sliced through her, and she disappeared, leaving red, orange, and pink petals blowing in the breeze from where she just was standing.

"You did it. I told you that we all had faith in you." Lelouch said with a smile. They both looked up once they saw a light in the sky. "Why don't we take the path of light, you know, the one that always stays illuminated?" She smiled and let out a giggle.

"Alright, but I think I could use a ride."

"That's why I'm here." He lowered his body to the ground and she wrapped her hooves around his neck and gave him room to spread his wings. The wind blew again, and scattered the petals off of the surrounding flowers, causing a beautiful sight for them as Lelouch flew towards the light with Sunset Shimmer on his back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Twi, do you think they're alright?" Rainbow asked her with concern. They looked at Sunset Shimmer and Lelouch's lifeless bodies in the middle of the room.

"I hope so." Right when Twilight said that, Flash Sentry tapped her on the shoulder. "Yes?"

"Look, Sunset Shimmer's wounds are gone." Twilight and Rainbow looked at her and saw that they all vanished, just like Flash Sentry told them. They all looked at the two and watched as their eyes slowly opened.

"Thank Celestia you two are safe. We were all worried about you." Twilight told them.

"We were, but we're sure you both kicked that nightmare's flank if you're both back in one piece." Rainbow added.

"I was just encouragement for her. Sunset Shimmer's the one who did everything. We all had faith in her, and she had the strength to believe in herself again." Lelouch told them.

"Which is why I thank you all." She responded.

"I'm sure we didn't help at all. It was all you Sunset Shimmer." Flash stated.

"He's right you know. It was your courage and perseverance that got you…" Lelouch was stopped when Sunset Shimmer connected her mouth to his in a kiss. He looked at her in surprise, but the others could tell that he didn't mind it at all. He slowly closed his eyes and eased into the kiss with her. It lasted for about thirty seconds before Sunset Shimmer moved away. "Wow Sunset, that was…a bit surprising."

"How else could I thank you…wait, did you just give me a nickname?" She asked him, a blush forming on her face.

"I'm pretty sure he did. You two look cute together." Flash told them, and they both blushed.

"And I think the nickname's as cute as you two together." Twilight added.

"Oh, wait until Rarity hears this!" Rainbow exclaimed, and Lelouch grabbed her tail with his mouth.

"Not on my watch." He told her, his voice being muffled with her tail.

"It's okay Lelouch; I really just wanted to kiss you to thank you for going in there. You were the biggest help to me."

"Like Flash and I were saying, it was all you. We were just the support that you needed." He said with a smile.

"Well, I guess I should get going now. I'm not really sure about Lelouch though. He may want to stick around with his new girlfriend." Rainbow teased him, and he and Sunset Shimmer both blushed.

"Just leave, alright?" Lelouch told her, and she let out a giggle.

"You're so funny when you're angry. I'll be at my house if any of you need me." Rainbow Dash left the house, but before she did, the others said bye.

"So Lelouch, do you have anything planned today?" Twilight asked him, and he shook his head.

"Not really. I probably should go see if Rarity's awake yet. I guess I'll see you all later." Lelouch walked towards the door, and before he opened it, he looked back. "Oh, and Sunset?" She looked up at him, and he smiled. "Keep on shining." He left for the Carousel Boutique, and as he was walking, Sunset Shimmer walked over to a window so that she could see him, a new sensation filling her heart.

* * *

I really liked the way this chapter turned out. Also, this would be a good time to drop off some news. Because my school year's beginning to start again, updates may not be as frequent, and I apologize if they are really late. I just hope I have the time like I did last year. Oh well, make sure to stay updated with this story along with Dokusha no Sentaku. I hope to see you all next chapter.~Geasswolf Out.


	7. Chapter 7 Throwback

Hello everybody, and welcome back to another chapter of Turn 10. I apologize for not uploading in what I think feels like years, but with me starting school, I hope that you all understand at least a little bit. Sorry if uploads aren't as frequent anymore, but with all of that aside, I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Throwback

_At night, Twilight was downstairs _setting up the living room for something important. Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer had no idea what she was doing.

"Um, what are you getting everything set up for Twilight?" Flash asked her. She stopped fixing and walked over to the both of them.

"I guess I didn't tell you two. I had a slumber party planned tonight with the others. Everypony's going to be here. I can't remember the last time we all had one, so I thought that tonight would be a great time, especially with you two here now."

"Isn't that a bit...girly?" Flash stated.

"Of course not. Lelouch and Sasuke have tons of fun at them, and with them both around, I'm sure you will too." Twilight told him. "Just wait until the games start. That's what Sasuke and Lelouch both enjoy." She told him slyly before using magic to clean the living room again.

"Well I think it sounds fun. What can we do to help you?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Not much. I just need these books off of the floor, and some of the snack bowls set up. There doesn't need to be too much because Pinkie Pie usually brings some desserts from the Sugarcube Corner." Twilight told them. They both began helping around the house, Sunset using her magic to clean with Twilight, while Flash filled some of the bowls with chips. It took them ten minutes until the living room looked tidy, and ready for the slumber party.

"Wow, I'd say that we did a great job." Sunset said with a smile.

"Yup. Thanks you two. I still can't believe that I didn't tell you both about it. I must've forgotten that you two both live here now as well. Sorry." She apologized.

"Hey, it's no problem at all. I'm sure that we'll all have fun." Flash told her, and they all waited for anypony to knock on the door.

The three of them waited for ten minutes until they heard hoofsteps approaching the door. Twilight walked over to it and used magic before they could knock on the door to open it.

"Well howdy Twilight. You seem to have gotten the house ready for the slumber party already." Applejack told her with a smile. "I hope you don't mind that I brought Applebloom along."

"It's no trouble at all. Why don't you two come in?" The sisters walked inside and Applebloom looked at Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer.

"Applejack, who are those two?" Applebloom asked her older sister.

"Those two are Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer. They're new friends that we've made during the trip we had to that other world I was telling you about. They aren't exactly from the other world; they're actually from here like us all."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you two. I'm Applebloom." She greeted the two, and they both smiled. "So…do you both…like each other?" They both blushed and shook their heads.

"Not exactly. Well, we once did, but things sorta…happened." Sunset Shimmer told her. "Flash is with Twilight now, actually."

"That's nice. They do look good together, but you two do too." She said. They heard another knock on the door and Twilight opened it.

"Hello Twilight. I hope you don't mind that I brought Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo along with me. You know how the Crusaders are. They seem to plan things behind our backs every day." Rarity told her with a laugh. "Oh, I see that Applejack and Applebloom are already here, so it must be okay."

"Of course it is. Come on in and make yourself at home." Rarity, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo walked inside and once the two fillies saw Flash and Sunset, they walked over to them.

"Crusaders, this is Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer. The girls, Sasuke, and Lelouch befriended them during their trip to the other world." Applebloom explained. "Flash Sentry and Twilight are in a relationship now as well."

"So, are you as fun as Lelouch and Sasuke, Flash?" Scootaloo asked him.

"I think so. Why do you ask?"

"I'm pretty sure they all think you're cute, Flash." Sunset told him, and the Crusaders blushed.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Just see how they act when Sasuke and Lelouch get here." Rarity told them with a laugh. Twilight heard the door knock again, and used magic to open it. She jumped a bit when she saw that Sasuke, Rainbow, Pinkie, Lelouch, and Fluttershy were all at the front door.

"What a surprise. I didn't know that the rest of you would come at the same time. It kinda scared me." She told them.

"Oh…we're sorry." Fluttershy apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Come inside, the others are waiting." Twilight stepped aside and the others walked inside. Once Sasuke and Lelouch were inside of the house, Flash and Sunset saw just exactly what Rarity was talking about. The Crusaders ran up to them and had big smiles on their faces.

"So, did you two try to get away from us or something?" Scootaloo asked them.

"No. I saw Sweetie Belle yesterday, actually." Lelouch told them with a smile, knowing that it would cause them to fight. Applebloom and Scootaloo tackled Lelouch to the ground and he rubbed his head in pain.

"So you visited her first before the both of us, huh?" Applebloom stated. Lelouch was surprised when she said that. He expected Scootaloo to be the one who had the attitude.

"What Applebloom said!" Scootaloo added.

"Can't you two just calm down? There's still two other boys in this house." Sweetie Belle pointed a hoof at Sasuke and Flash Sentry. "Just admit that Lelouch likes me more and we can call it a deal."

"No way!" The other two replied.

"So, this is what Rarity was talking about? It seems like they love you more, Lelouch." Sunset Shimmer told him.

"Yeah, it's always like that. Hopefully Flash doesn't need to deal with all of this sometime in the future." Lelouch responded as he pushed Applebloom and Scootaloo off of his body so he could get up. "So you three, do you like Flash Sentry as much as you like me and Sasuke?"

"Well, he is pretty cute." Scootaloo told him.

"And he has a nice mane!" Sweetie Belle added. The other two looked at Applebloom, wondering what she was going to say. She looked at Flash and then took a small breath.

"Well…I like his eyes." She confessed.

"Alright Lelouch, stop teasing these three. We all have to bring back an old game." Twilight told him. "Pinkie, do you have what we need?"

"Of course I do. Are you looking for balloons? No wait, do you mean the cupcakes?" She pulled out a tray of cupcakes, and Twilight shook her head. "Okay, okay, lemme try again. Um…my party cannon? Fireworks?"

"No, the bottle for spin the bottle." Twilight clarified.

"Oh! Well why didn't you say so? I got that right…here!" Pinkie Pie pulled out an empty glass bottle from the kitchen and handed it to her. "Oops, I almost forgot the other one. I'll be right back." Pinkie Pie walked out of the house and in a few seconds, she came back with another bottle. "Alright everypony, let's get these games started!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, and they all made a circle around the living room.

"Okay ponies, we're going to play truth or dare first, and then we'll get to spin the bottle." Twilight told them. "I'll be the first one to ask the question, okay?" The others nodded, and she spun the bottle. They all kept their eyes on the bottle, waiting for it to stop. The saw the bottle begin to lose speed and it pointed at Rainbow Dash. "Hmm, I'm pretty sure that you would want a dare, huh?"

"You know it. Give me anything you got. I'm up for the challenge." Rainbow Dash told her with confidence.

"Alright then. Rarity, could you go get the make-up?" The ponies all gasped. Rarity unsurely nodded and walked over to a nearby table and looked back. "Make sure you get everything." Rarity used magic to pick up eyeliner, eye shadow, lipstick, and facial powder. She walked over to Rainbow Dash and saw that she was shaking.

"Darling, a dare's a dare." Rarity told her.

"Yeah…I know. Just get it over with." Rainbow Dash closed her eyes and Rarity began her makeover. The others watched in fear, knowing that this had to be painful as a dare towards Rainbow. Fluttershy even hid behind a pillow, not wanting to see the outcome of it all.

"I think I'll go with Fluttershy. I can't watch this." Scootaloo walked over to where Fluttershy was, and Fluttershy quickly grabbed her.

"I know that I've seen some things in my life, but this looks like real horror." Sasuke told them.

"Sasuke, be quiet, you're making this even worse for me." Rainbow Dash told him as Rarity applied eyeliner and eye shadow to her eyes.

"Geez Twilight, I never knew you could be so cruel." Flash Sentry told her. "I think I may like it a bit."

"Well don't get used to it. I just know a few ponies' weaknesses." She responded with a smile. They watched the makeover for five minutes until Rarity turned around.

"Alright, I've finished. I don't get why you all were being so rude. I think she looks beautiful." Rarity stepped aside, and the others all looked at Rainbow in awe. Her eyes had the perfect amount of eyeliner, eye shadow and mascara, and her mane was in a ponytail now. She also had a bit of blush on her cheek, and it blended in with the blush of embarrassment on her face. "I also did her hooves as well. I didn't use any lipstick though because it didn't look so well. Oh, I almost forgot to show you what you looked like Rainbow." Rarity used magic to levitate a mirror in front of her face, and Rainbow Dash let out a gasp.

"I look horrible!" She turned around and looked at Twilight. "I hope that this bottle lands on you." She told her.

"Calm down Rainbow. I think you look pretty cute with a little Rarity makeover." Lelouch told her.

"Oh really? What about you Sasuke?" Rainbow Dash looked at him, a bit of anger in her eyes.

"I…think you actually…look…amazing." He muttered.

"I couldn't hear you." She told him, and the others giggled, hearing what he said.

"I said that I think you look amazing, okay?" He told her, a blush on his face. Once she heard that, a blush appeared on her face again.

"Oh, well…thanks, I guess." She spun the bottle, all her anger suddenly gone. It landed on Pinkie Pie, and she looked at her. "Truth or dare, Pinkie?"

"Hmm, I would do truth, but a dare could be fun. I'll chose dare."

"Great, and I promise you that this will be fun. Go get a cupcake and throw it at Twilight."

"Now wait just a…" Twilight stopped when she felt a cupcake hit her in the face.

"I win! Now I get to spin!" She spun the bottle and it landed on Rarity. "Alright Rarity, truth or dare?"

"I'll have to go with truth. Last time I did dare it wasn't pretty." She told her.

"Okay, lemme think of something good. I got it! Do you really like my sweets that I make at the Sugarcube Corner?"

"Well what kind of question is that? What kind of pony doesn't love them?"

"Okay, the bottle's yours." Rarity spun the bottle and waited for it to stop spinning. She saw that it landed on Sasuke, and looked at him. "Alright Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"I'll go with a dare."_ Rarity can't possibly do anything bad to me._ He thought.

"Okay then, I'm going to ask you a question, and you have to say yes or no."

"Alright. What's the question?"

"Do you have feelings for Rainbow Dash with and without my styling?" Rainbow Dash let out a small gasp and poked Rarity with a hoof.

"C'mon Rarity, you had to ask him that? As if Twilight's dare wasn't enough."

"Well I'm curious. So Sasuke, what's your answer?" Everypony in the room looked as Sasuke, wondering what his answer was going to be.

"I…I…" Sasuke couldn't speak. _Rarity really knows how to look through ponies. I have to admit everything right here now._ "Yes, I do have feelings for Rainbow Dash, okay?" His face began to burn from what he just admitted. Rainbow Dash let out a small gasp of surprise and began to blush.

"Sasuke, is that…true?"

"Yes. I just…I dunno, but it's the truth, okay?" They both looked at each other for a while, and Rainbow Dash turned her attention away from Sasuke's gaze.

"Aw, well look at our group's newest couple." Applejack stated.

"It's not like that!" Rainbow Dash and Sasuke both told her simultaneously, and they both looked at each other, sharing a glimpse into each other's eyes again.

"It sure seems that way. You two do both have the bravery of each other. It's no doubt that you both are meant for each other." Rarity told them.

"Just hand me the bottle already." Sasuke told her, a bit of anger in his voice. He gave it a spin and it landed on Applejack. She did look at him with worry, mostly because she did just tease him and Rainbow about being a couple.

"I'll go with truth." She told him, and Sasuke sat there in thought, thinking of a question.

"Is it true that you did nothing with Lelouch while you both shared a room back at the human world?" Applebloom looked at her sister.

"You got to share a room with him?"

"Yeah, but to answer your question Sasuke; no, Lelouch and I did nothing together." She told him with confidence, and she gave the bottle a spin and it landed on Fluttershy. "I already know what you're going to do Sugarcube, so I'll just ask you it now." Applejack told her, and Fluttershy let out a sigh of relief. "Is it true that these three cause you trouble when you watch them?" She pointed a hoof at the Crusaders.

"Well, sometimes, but not all the time. They behave very well." Fluttershy told her, and proceeded with her spin. It landed on Sunset Shimmer, and they both looked at each other. "Um…you should probably go with truth. I'm not so good when it comes to dares." She told her, and Rainbow Dash placed a hoof over her face.

"Okay then. What's your question?"

"Is it true that you and Flash Sentry were really a couple back then?"

"Yes."

"Um…I hope you don't mind if I ask why you both broke up." She told her.

"We both don't really like talking about it. It's…really something we don't want to be reminded of."

"Oh, okay then." Sunset Shimmer spun the bottle and it landed on Scootaloo.

"So, truth, or dare?"

"I'll go with dare. If Rainbow Dash could do it, then so can I."

"Alright, if you admire her that much, then why don't you get the same makeover she did?" Sunset Shimmer told her. "Rarity, you know what to do." Rarity nodded, and walked over to Scootaloo, magic holding everything that she needed for the makeover.

"Now hold still Scootaloo, this won't hurt one bit."

"Yeah, for you. This is going to be so embarrassing."

"Makeup isn't so bad sweetie. Trust me; you can probably even get one of the boys to find you to be cute."

"Really?"

"Of course. Now just hold still." Scootaloo did as she was told, and Rarity began working on her. They all watched them both for about a minute until Rarity stepped out of the way. "You all are making me work so hard today. We won't even have enough makeup to use for later on." She told them. Scootaloo had the exact same procedure done to Rainbow Dash. Her mane was now in a ponytail, and her eyes were now enhanced with eyeliner, eye shadow and mascara, along with the blush on her face, and her hooves looked better than ever thanks to the hooficure Rarity gave them.

"Wow, you look amazing. If the bottle lands on me, then you should totally let me get a makeover." Sweetie Belle told her with enthusiasm. Scootaloo walked over to the stallions in the room and looked at them.

"Something wrong?" Lelouch asked her.

"I was just wondering…how you thought I look." She told them.

"I think you look great, but maybe Sasuke could say that you look amazing." Flash joked, and Sasuke raised a hoof that was covered in lightning.

"Do you want to get hurt?" He calmly told him, and Flash just backed away.

"C'mon Sasuke, it's all just mindless fun. Now sit down, we still have a few more ponies to be chosen." Twilight told him, and they all got back to their spots. "Now Scootaloo, it's your turn to spin the bottle." Scootaloo placed a hoof on the bottle and gave it a spin. It landed on Sweetie Belle.

"Alright, truth or dare?"

"Oh, I want dare! Please give me a makeover, please?"

"How about…no. I dare you to run around the house ten times without stopping." Sweetie Belle nodded, and began her run around the house. She finished it in under a minute, and she was panting for her breath. "I didn't finish the dare. I wanted you to run around the outside of the house."

"C'mon Scootaloo, you know that she's tired already." Lelouch told her, and Sweetie Belle nodded.

"Ugh, fine. Thanks for sticking up for your 'girlfriend'." Sweetie Belle grinned and placed a hoof on the bottle. She spun it, and when it stopped, it landed on Applebloom.

"I'll go with truth. I don't think I wanna be dared to do anything."

"Is it true that you've been trying to get your cutie mark without Scootaloo and I?"

"Of course not. You know how we are. We all work together on that stuff." Applebloom told them, and Applejack let out a small laugh.

"So then what's with all the late night walks? Last time I saw you, y'all was trying some sort of fishing, or something. Couldn't really tell what it was." Applejack said, and the other Crusaders looked at her.

"Oh really? We can deal with this at our next meeting. Just spin the bottle." Applebloom gave the bottle a spin and it landed on Flash Sentry.

"I'll go with truth, in case you're wondering." He told her.

"Okay then. Is it true that you and Twilight are a couple now?"

"Yes. Is it that hard to believe?"

"No, I just haven't known you at all and that's all I could think of." Applebloom stated, and Flash Sentry spun the bottle. There were only Twilight and Lelouch left, and he really didn't mind it landing on either of them. They all watched as the bottle began to lose speed and it landed on Twilight.

"So, what do you pick, Twilight?"

"I'll go with a dare, if that's okay with you."

"It's perfectly fine with me. Now I just need to think of one." He stood there in thought for a while. "I dare you to…eat that whole tray of cupcakes." Flash pointed at a tray on the table and Twilight walked over and looked at it.

"I can't believe you want me to do that. Did you forget that I was your girlfriend?"

"No. It's the only thing I could think of." Flash told her with a small smile.

"Yeah Twilight, and you can't change your choice back to truth, so go with it, egghead." Rainbow told her, and Twilight let out an irritated sigh. The ponies all watched as she grabbed the tray and began to eat the cupcakes as fast as she could, surely gaining a stomachache in the process. Once she was done, she pushed the tray aside and coughed.

"Y'know I didn't say that you had to eat them as fast as you could." Flash told her with a smile.

"I might just get back with Lelouch now after that. Which reminds me, Lelouch, you're the last pony. Truth or dare?" Twilight asked him.

"I'll go with truth." He told her.

"What a scardy pony." Rainbow muttered, but he ignored it.

"Alright. Is it true that you may have some feelings for Sunset Shimmer?" She asked, and he pulled his head back in surprise at the question.

"What the sudden urge to ask that?"

"I'm not the one answering questions, you are." She told him. Lelouch looked over at Sunset Shimmer, and when she noticed that he was looking at her, she looked away.

"I do, to be honest." The others didn't seem surprised at all, even Rarity seemed unfazed. Lelouch looked over at Sunset, and saw the blush that was on her face, even though her head was turned. "Twilight, you don't mind if I ask you a question, right? Y'know, to at least give me a chance to give you a truth or dare question."

"It's fine, but I want a truth question."

"Okay then." Lelouch looked at her and then soon regretted what he said. "Never mind, let's just move onto the next game, which I'm guessing is the real spin the bottle, correct?" Twilight nodded. _Why didn't he ask me the question?_ She wondered, but threw the thought out.

"Yup. Now you three aren't allowed to play this game because as much as you would want to kiss one of these three…"Twilight pointed a hoof at the three stallions at the sleepover. "You can't because you're too young, and because they'd feel uncomfortable doing it." The Crusaders sighed, and moved to another spot in the room and talked amongst themselves. "Alright girls, create a circle, and you boys create your own." They all got into groups and Twilight handed the boys another bottle so everything would go by easier. "Alright, so we don't say anything to the other group about who the bottle landed on, okay?" They all nodded, and the bottles spun. Both groups watched as the bottles came to a stop.

"We're ready." Lelouch told them, and Twilight gave him a nod.

"Okay. Why don't you have your pony stand up first?" Twilight asked, and the girls watched as Sasuke got up. "Well, I'll say that this is going well so far." The others all watched as Rainbow Dash stood up, and Sasuke placed a hoof on his head in irritation. _Just admit one thing and then this all happens._ They both walked towards each other but it almost seemed like they feared one another, looking away and making no eye contact.

"We should just…" Sasuke was stopped when he felt that Rainbow took the first step by kissing him first. Sasuke's eyes slowly closed as he eased into the kiss, and the others were surprised at the side that Sasuke showed only little pieces of from time to time. They kissed for twenty seconds before Rainbow pulled away. "Sorry if it wasn't all you expected."

"No…it was great. I enjoyed it." She told him, and they all got back to their groups, but stepped aside so that they didn't get another turn the next round.

"I knew it that you both were meant for each other." Flash told him, and noticed that his eyes became red once they were encompassed with the Mangekyo Sharingan. "Whoa, don't use whatever that is on me."

"Y'know he's not the only one with power embedded in his eyes." Flash turned around and noticed Lelouch's Geass was active.

"So, I'm the only one with no eye powers?" Flash Sentry asked, and the other two grinned. The two groups spun the bottles again and once they were all ready, they looked at each other and nodded. From the group of mares, Twilight stood up. She looked at both Flash Sentry and Lelouch, not minding to kiss either one of them. She watched as Lelouch got up, and she looked over at Flash with worry. _Hopefully he doesn't get mad at me if I do this._ She thought as she walked closer to Lelouch.

"Y'know we don't have to do this if you're worried, Twilight." He told her. "I understand if you don't want to."

"No, I'm sure it's fine. Besides, you know I miss kissing you." She told him with a small laugh, and moved in for the kiss. Both of their eyes closed and the others watched as the kiss passed the thirty second mark. Once they moved away, they both looked at each other, a small blush forming on their face. They walked back to their group and the boys waited for the girls to spin the bottle and gain the results for the next kiss. The stallions all watched as Rarity stood up, and Flash Sentry looked over at Lelouch, and he looked back at him.

"Just go with it. I kissed Twilight, didn't I?" Lelouch told him, and he nodded and walked over to Rarity.

"Rarity, I know that it's weird if I kiss you, and I really didn't know that it would be this way." He stated.

"It's fine Flash. It's just a game after all." She responded. "And besides, Lelouch did say it was okay anyways, so it's fine, and I understand, so why don't we just get this all over with?" He nodded, and both ponies moved their faces forward until their mouths connected. There was really no limit to the amount of time they could take kissing, but they both didn't seem to want to stop early. At the thirty second mark, they backed away, looked at each other, and smiled.

"It's no wonder why Lelouch likes you." He told her, and she blushed. They both went back to their group, and Rarity joined the other mares that were outside of the circle. Flash joined the group again since they finished the stallion's rotation already. Applejack spun the bottle for the girls now that Twilight was out, and Lelouch spun the bottle for the boys. The stallions all watched as the bottle spun, and as it began to decelerate they paid more attention to it.

"Well, it looks like you have to start this off again." Flash told Sasuke, the bottle pointing at him. He stood up, and watched as Pinkie Pie also stood up as well. Sasuke really didn't know what to think. He really didn't have feelings for her, but he did know that she was a good friend, even though she could get annoying at times. Once he came face to face with her, he could see that she was worried about this all too.

"You don't need to worry about anything Pinkie, I won't…" Sasuke was stopped when she connected her mouth to his in a kiss. He didn't know if it was because she wanted to get over all of it, or what, but he did feel her tongue move around his mouth. For somepony he didn't have feelings for, the kiss was one of the most passionate ones that he ever had. They both didn't realize it, but when they moved away from each other, one minute passed. Sasuke looked at her, a blush forming on her face.

"Sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm so, so, sorry if I did." She apologized.

"No, it's fine. It was actually a bit pleasant to say the least." He calmly told her before walking back to the other two. The bottles spun again to make the next pair, and the three mares left looked at the boys, and then back at the bottle. They watched it stop and point at Fluttershy, which caused her to jump.

"Oh my…I thought I would be the last one." She told the other two.

"Don't worry Sugarcube. Both of those boys won't hurt you one bit." Applejack assured her. Fluttershy slowly got up and saw that Lelouch got up, which made her let out a soft whimper. _I don't know if I can do this. Maybe he'll just kiss me on the cheek like he did so many months ago. He wouldn't…kiss me directly if I was like his little sister. But…I've kissed him like that before, so why am I even worrying? He can kiss me that way if he wants to…I think._ She slowly walked over to him and when he looked at her, she looked away.

"Y'know I can just kiss you on the cheek like before, right?" Lelouch told her, and Rainbow Dash let out a groan.

"Not this again. Just kiss her for real!"

"Was I talking to you? Sasuke, why don't you just kiss her to make her shut up?" Lelouch told him, and Sasuke looked at him.

"Watch it." He calmly replied.

"Um…Lelouch? I…don't really care how we kiss. Um…would a kiss on the cheek be comfortable to you?"

"It doesn't really matter to me. Whatever's fine for you."

"Oh, um…okay then." Fluttershy brought her face over to Lelouch's and kissed him on the cheek. Once she did that, Lelouch did the same, and the two walked back to their groups.

"Did you have to really bring me up in your comeback?" Sasuke asked him.

"Sorry, it was the only way I could keep her from talking." He responded. The boys all turned their attention to Applejack and Sunset Shimmer, the only two girls left in the game. Sunset Shimmer placed a hoof on the bottle and gave it a spin. They both paid attention to the bottle and waited until it stopped. As it began to slow down, they brought their faces closer towards the bottle until it came to a complete stop. The bottle pointed at Sunset Shimmer.

"Well, it works anyways. He is your ex-boyfriend, but I'm sure you both still like each other a little bit, right?" Applejack told her.

"You're right." Sunset Shimmer got up and walked over to Flash Sentry. "So…are you ready?"

"Of course I am." They slowly moved their faces towards each other until their mouths finally connected in a kiss. The kiss didn't last long. In the first ten seconds, Sunset Shimmer pulled away, and Flash Sentry looked at her in confusion. "Is…something wrong?"

"No, I just…I'm sorry about that. I couldn't really kiss you knowing that you're with somepony already." She admitted. "Did you…want to kiss again?"

"I'm fine. Ten seconds is just fine, really." He told her before he walked back to the boys.

"Alright boys, only one mare left. Now let's see who gets her." Twilight told them, and Sasuke spun the bottle. They watched as it slowed down and ended up pointing at Lelouch. He stood up and walked over to Applejack.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me Sugarcube."

"Yeah, it seems that way. We never really do kiss a lot anyways, so I was a bit glad that this happened." He whispered to her.

"Oh…well that's sweet of you Lelouch. Should we start now?" Lelouch nodded, and Applejack brought her face forward. Lelouch filled the rest of the needed distance until their mouths finally connected. Their kiss seemed longer than the other ones, and at times, Lelouch felt like he wanted to add more pressure so that she'd fall down and he'd be on top of her, but he knew that he couldn't do that because it would raise some thoughts from the others. After one minute, Applejack broke the kiss and Lelouch saw that she was trying to regain her breath.

"Sorry Applejack, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. That sure was a long kiss though." She told him with a small laugh. Once the kiss ended, the girls did their usual thing and moved over to one side of the room and messed around with makeup, while the boys, and the girls that didn't want makeup, moved to another side. Twilight, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Fluttershy, and Sunset Shimmer were in the small makeup group, while the others were in the non-makeup group.

"So…are we going to sleep after this?" Flash wondered.

"I'm pretty sure, but maybe Twilight has another game in store for us." Lelouch told him with a small grin.

"What's the other game? Is it that exciting that it makes you smile?"

"I'm not smiling over excitement." He told them. "I'm sure you all know what game I'm talking about." The others looked at Lelouch and it took them a while to get what he was hinting at, but once they let out gasps of remembrance, he knew what they were talking about. "Try not to tell these two or Sunset Shimmer about our 'game', alright?" They all nodded. "Pinkie Pie, you heard what I said, right?"

"Of course I did. Why do you think that I would tell them?" Pinkie asked him.

"Because you're the type of pony who would probably give that away." Rainbow Dash responded.

"Alright, is it that much of a game that you can't tell us what it's about?" Flash stated.

"Well I mean we could tell you, but I guess Lelouch has some sort of hidden fun side and doesn't want to say anything." Rainbow told them.

"Well, I don't even know if we are playing that 'game' anyways. Why don't I go ask Twilight?" The others nodded, and Lelouch walked over to them.

"She should say yes. I mean, who wouldn't love a b—." Rainbow Dash and Applejack covered Pinkie Pie's mouth with their hooves and refrained her from talking. Once she realized why they did that, she let out a small laugh. "Oops, I almost gave it away."

"I don't think Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and I can play the 'game' anyways. We need to do some early adventuring." Scootaloo told them.

"I guess that's fine." Applejack told them.

"I still can't believe that you won't tell us about the game. Is it that surprising of a game?" Sasuke asked Rainbow Dash.

"You'll see. Just wait until tomorrow morning."

Lelouch walked over to the girls and once they noticed him, they all smiled. He took a seat next to Rarity and Sunset Shimmer so that he was facing Twilight.

"Did you come to get a makeover?" Sunset joked.

"Of course not. Twilight, the others and I were wondering if we would be playing the 'game' tomorrow morning."

"The 'game'? I don't know what you're talking about." Twilight told him, and Rarity nodded.

"It's the 'game' that we had a while back, but not last time with Sasuke. I'm calling it the 'game' as a surprise to Sunset, Flash, and Sasuke." Lelouch explained. Twilight and Rarity looked at each other, and they heard Sweetie Belle let out a small gasp.

"Oh, you're talking about that 'game'. I should tell these two." Sweetie Belle walked over to Twilight and Rarity and whispered the secret in their ears. Once they heard Rarity's sister explain it all, they looked at each other and smiled.

"I guess it was kinda fun last time. We should do it again Twilight." Rarity told her.

"We should. We'll get it all done first thing tomorrow morning." Twilight told him.

"Great. I'll go tell the others." Lelouch walked back to his group, and they all looked at him. "Good news, we're playing the 'game' first thing tomorrow morning." He told them.

"Well that sounds great. I'm sure these two really want to find out what the 'game' is though." Applejack said, looking at Sasuke and Flash Sentry.

"Yeah. It's getting me aggravated, to be honest, especially with the emphasis on the word 'game'." Sasuke told them, and Rainbow Dash laughed.

"We better just stop talking about all of this until tomorrow." She stated, and the others laughed.

About an hour later, the ponies all got their small makeshift beds set up on the floor downstairs. Lelouch, Sasuke, and Flash Sentry all were grouped around each other, while the girls had the other side of the room to themselves.

"Alright, is everypony tucked in?" Twilight asked them. She took a glimpse of them all and saw that they were all in their small beds. "Good. Now let's all get to sleep. We still have one more game to play tomorrow, and it's the best one." Twilight used magic to turn the lights off, and they all began to sleep.

* * *

So, what did you think of this chapter? Most of you should know what this 'game' is if you have been following the series ever since Turn 1, which I hope all of you have. I should put some news here about the Dokusha no Sentaku series. As of now, I kinda really would like to finish Turn 10 before I get back to that series, so I'm putting it on hold for now. Don't get me wrong, I love the ideas that you all give me. Hopefully you all understand. Not really much else to say, except that a new crossover might be added to the series, but it won't be introduced in Turn 11. I'm not giving any hints, so you'll all just have to wait for it to release. Thank you all for supporting this series by reading it, and I hope to upload more for you all soon.~Geasswolf Out.


	8. Chapter 8 Kaeru

Hello everypony, and welcome back to Turn 10. I apologize for a month without updates. Schoolwork has been plentiful most of the times, or sometimes I take a break from typing, so I'm sorry that I couldn't release this chapter sooner. Anyways, I hope this one doesn't disappoint. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8: Kaeru

_Sasuke opened his eyes_ the next morning and let out a yawn. He saw that Applebloom was sleeping right next to him, which freaked him out a bit. He looked at Lelouch and Flash Sentry and noticed that Scootaloo was next to Lelouch, while Sweetie Belle was next to Flash Sentry. He also realized that he was the first one awake. As much as he didn't want it to bother him, he needed to know what the game they were playing was. He walked over to Lelouch and shook his body with a hoof.

"Hey, wake up." Lelouch rubbed his eyes and saw Sasuke's face.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just…look, I know this is going to sound stupid, but I just want to wake everyone else up so I can finally figure out what this game you all are talking about is."

"You're that anxious to find out, huh? Well I guess I could wake everypony else up, and I know just the way." Lelouch walked over to Pinkie Pie and poked her body, causing her to jump in the air and scream, waking everypony in the room up.

"Ohmygosh! What was that?" Pinkie Pie wondered, shivering in fear. She looked over to Lelouch and let out a sigh. "Lelouch, can you please try not to scare me like that next time?" Lelouch let out a small laugh.

"Sorry Pinkie, it was the fastest way to wake you all up."

"And you woke us all up why now?" Rainbow asked.

"Sasuke here really wants to know what the 'game' is." They all looked at Sasuke, and a small blush of embarrassment formed on his face.

"No, I just…it's…" Twilight interrupted him.

"Don't worry Sasuke, we all understand." They all watched as the Crusaders walked over to the door. "Are you three not joining us?"

"Nah, we need to go search for our cutie marks. You know us." Scootaloo told them with a smile. "C'mon Crusaders, let's get searching!" The three of them ran outside, and Twilight closed the door behind them.

"They're a cute bunch." Sunset Shimmer said. "Now Twilight, what is this game that we're talking about?"

"Well it all sort of started a while back, but I've revised it to make it work a bit better. We're playing a body swapping game. We spin the bottle to create pairs and we have to be that pony for the day. Actually, it seems like Rainbow was the one who started it all."

"Me? How did I start this whole game?"

"Don't you remember? You dared me to be Fluttershy for a day, and I guess once Twilight had her little bit of fun that night, we all enjoyed it." Lelouch reminded her.

"So this is the game I've been waiting to hear about? I guess it doesn't sound that bad." Sasuke stated.

"It really doesn't. So, why don't we get this all started?" Flash said.

"Right. Alright everypony, sit in a circle." Everypony sat down and created a circle, and once they were all seated, Twilight spun the bottle. They all watched it stop and point at Lelouch. "Alright Lelouch, spin the bottle." He placed a hoof on the bottle and gave it a spin. The others watched as it began to stop and it ended up pointing towards Rainbow Dash.

"I have to be weak for a day? That's not fair." She teased him, and he let out a small sigh.

"Really Rainbow? To be honest, I think being you for a day would be pretty cool." He told her.

"Of course it would. Why wouldn't it?" Rainbow Dash and Lelouch stepped out of the circle and Twilight spun the bottle again. Rarity was the first one that it pointed to, and with the other spin, it landed on Pinkie Pie.

"Alright Pinkie, I have to set up some rules. I don't want you eating too many sweets as me, and I don't want you messing up my coat and mane, okay?"

"Don't worry Rarity. With my care I'll make sure none of that happens."

"Well alright then." The two paired up, and Twilight spun the bottle again, landing on Flash Sentry. She gave it another spin and watched as the bottle landed on Applejack.

"Sugarcube, don't worry about doing any work on the farm. Just hang out with the others while you're me, alright?"

"Sure. Try to do the same as me, not that I have anything else to do anyways." The two walked out of the circle and the same process happened again for the final time. It pointed at Fluttershy, and she let out a small smile, not minding who she would be for the day. The final spin was made and the bottle pointed at Sunset Shimmer, who let out a small smile. Once they left the group, Sasuke and Twilight both looked at each other.

"I guess you're being me for the day."

"I guess so. I don't really mind though. I've wanted to be able to use magic for quite some time now."

"I guess that makes both of us. I want to see how your jutsus work actually, so maybe we could teach each other." Sasuke nodded, and Twilight walked over to Rainbow and Lelouch first. "You both know how this goes, so just stay put." Twilight closed her eyes and Lelouch and Rainbow were surrounded with different colored auras: Lelouch's being a violet, and Rainbow's being a sky blue. They both suddenly switched, and once they faded away, they both opened their eyes.

"Wow, I already feel weak already." Rainbow stated in Lelouch's voice, causing the others to laugh, while Lelouch let out a small groan of annoyance.

"Can't you at least try to be nice about being in my body? You wouldn't want me doing anything bad to yours, right?"

"Like what?" Lelouch walked over to a mirror and looked at himself in Rainbow's body.

"I could go out into town looking like this." He told her, remembering that Rainbow Dash didn't remove her makeup from the dare yesterday. Rainbow let out a small sigh.

"Fine, I'll find something nice about being you. That is if I even can." Her voice trailed off at the last sentence. Twilight now moved onto Pinkie Pie and Rarity. Pinkie's pink aura switched with Rarity's white aura, and once the process was complete, the two opened their eyes.

"Hmmm…this doesn't seem all that bad, not that I was thinking being you would be bad Pinkie." Rarity told her in her own voice.

"Aw thanks Rarity. I don't think being you will be boring at all. I'm pretty excited for today actually." The two joined Lelouch and Rainbow Dash, and Twilight moved over to Flash Sentry and Applejack and performed the process again. Once it was done, they looked at each other and smiled.

"I guess I'll get to seeing why Lelouch and you all have fun with this game soon enough." Flash told them.

"I think it fun only because you get to be somepony you're not. I dunno why, but I guess my version of fun is just strange." Lelouch told him, and he let out a small laugh. She performed the body switching spell on Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer, and once that was done, she looked at Sasuke.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke nodded, and both he and Twilight closed their eyes. Twilight's violet aura switched with Sasuke's red aura, and once it was complete, they both opened their eyes and looked at each other. "See, it isn't so bad, right?" Twilight told Sasuke in his own voice.

"It is a bit weird, but I guess I could get used to it." He told her.

"Hey Twi, why don't we use our new powers for stuff?" Rainbow told her, flying next to her.

"Rainbow, you do know my Geass doesn't work in these situations. It only works in world dangers." Lelouch reminded her.

"Well that's what Twilight's here for. With Sasuke's power, she'll cause enough destruction to make your Geass work." Sasuke and Lelouch looked at her in shock. "Did you really think I was serious? I was only kidding. So, are you two gonna stick around with us?"

"I guess so. Twilight does seem interested in learning how to use jutsus." Sasuke told them, watching Twilight examine her hooves. "There's nothing special about my hooves Twilight. It's just like magic. You can feel my chakra flowing inside of you, right?"

"Sorta. It feels a bit like magic, but not completely." She told him.

"So Sasuke, I guess you'll be talking with Twilight for most of the day?" Lelouch asked him. Sasuke stared at him for a while, with no answer. "Sasuke, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Why, did something seem wrong with me?"

"A bit."

"Isn't it obvious? Sasuke really does have feelings for Rainbow." Rarity told them. It was weird hearing it all being said in Pinkie Pie's voice, but they all guessed that it was true.

"Um Sasuke, I'm up here though." Rainbow called from above, flying inside of the house. "I will say one thing though Lelouch: your wings might just be a teeny bit better than mine."

"Well thanks, I guess. Anyways, Sasuke, if that's the case, I could stay away from you for most of the day."

"No, it's fine, really. You are Rainbow Dash now, so don't you have to clear the clouds?"

"Been there, done that. You know how I am. I get anything done fast." She responded. "Lelouch and I can basically do whatever we want today."

"I…don't think I need to take care of the animals today. Oh, but we can visit them…if you want to Sunset Shimmer." Fluttershy told her.

"I would like to. Anypony else going to tag along?" Sunset asked.

"I guess I could tag along, but I don't know if Rarity needs me to make anything while I'm her."

"Oh Pinkie its fine. Just remember everything I told you, okay?" Pinkie Pie smiled, and bounced over to Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer. "We'll see you ponies tonight." Pinkie Pie opened the door for the two, and she joined them and left the house.

"What about you Flash? What're you gonna do today?" Applejack asked him in his own voice.

"I could tag along with one of these two." He pointed a hoof at Sasuke and Twilight, and at Lelouch and Rainbow Dash."

"Alright, that sounds good. I might just do the same thing." Applejack replied.

"Lelouch, Rainbow, you don't mind if I tag along with you both, right?" Twilight asked.

"Of course not." Lelouch answered.

"Yeah, you can look at me for most of the time." Rainbow told her, causing her to blush.

"Cool it Rainbow, or I'll just go hang out with Sasuke for most of the time." Lelouch felt a magic aura around his body and he slammed to the ground. "What was that for?"

"I already told you to stop teasing me about that."

"I'm impressed Sasuke. You have one basic use of levitation magic down." Twilight told him.

"If you liked me, then you wouldn't have done that to my body." Rainbow flew down to Lelouch and helped him up. "Make sure you don't get this beauty of a body scratched. Oh, and go to the bathroom right now and make my face normal again, alright?" Lelouch nodded and headed to the restroom and the others let out small laughs. Rainbow flew over to Sasuke and looked at him. "Did you forget that he's in my body?"

"Sorry Rainbow. I'm not usually one that takes teasing lightly."

"I guess it's okay. Even though I'm here, it was pretty funny." She told him with a small laugh. Once Rainbow heard the door open to the bathroom, she saw Lelouch walk out with a completely washed face.

"Alright, let's go."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Rainbow turned him around and noticed the hairband was still in his mane. "Did you forget that my mane usually isn't in a ponytail?"

"C'mon, it's really comfortable." Rainbow looked at him and Lelouch saw just how serious he looked when he wasn't messing around. He moved a hoof over to his mane and removed the hairband. He took it in his mouth and walked over to Rarity. "Here, I'm pretty sure this is yours."

"Thank you. I'll make sure to give it to Rarity when she comes back." She told him with a small laugh. "I guess I could go over to the Sugarcube Corner and bake something there. I mean, I would be being Pinkie for a day."

"Maybe I should go with you. I do know my way with baking." Applejack told her.

"Okay then, let's get going. I guess we'll all come back here tonight?"

"Yup. We'll see you two later." Twilight told them and they left the house. "So, I guess it's just us five then. Let's get going outside." Twilight walked over to the door and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she noticed that the door didn't open. "What's going on?"

"Twilight, I'm you now, remember?" Sasuke walked over to the door and opened it using his magic gained from being in Twilight's body.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." She let out a few embarrassing laughs and walked outside with the others. "We should probably go into the forest. I know how much destruction Sasuke's powers can bring." The others nodded their heads, except for Flash Sentry, who would actually witness Sasuke's jutsus in action for the first time, even though Twilight was the one doing them. They walked into the Everfree Forest, and found a bit of open space to use as a practice field.

"Okay Twilight, I guess I should try and teach you first. I'm pretty sure your magic works the same way, so to use a Chidori, just try to imagine your hoof becoming covered in lightning." Sasuke instructed.

"Got it." Twilight lifted one hoof up and closed her eyes. The others watched as her hoof began to spark and it became coated in a blue lightning. She opened her eyes and saw her hoof and let out a small scream, losing the lightning around her hoof. She saw that from above, Rainbow Dash was laughing, but it was weird hearing it all interpreted in Lelouch's voice because he never really laughed for longer than a few seconds.

"Is that how Sasuke would sound like if he screamed? That's just priceless! Best body switching game ever!"

"Twilight, are you alright? It didn't hurt, did it?" Flash asked her in his newly gained western accent.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just was a bit surprising, that's all." She assured him. "Sorry about that Sasuke. Is there anything else that I can learn?"

"You could learn how to activate my Sharingan, but I don't want you using the powers that come from using that. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Okay then."

"Good. Now just like using my Chidori, all you need to do is bring the chakra towards your eyes and once you feel like you have enough, the Sharingan should activate." Twilight closed her eyes and she could feel the chakra moving around Sasuke's body. _This feels so weird. It's almost like magic, but a bit more powerful._ Twilight could feel the chakra moving towards her head, and once she opened her eyes, the Sharingan was apparent, but she soon fainted a couple seconds later. Lelouch used his newly gained speed from being in Rainbow Dash's body to catch Twilight before she hit the grass.

"Twilight, wake up." He told her, and the others walked over to see how she was doing. "Sasuke, is she going to be alright?"

"She should be fine. I thought that being in my body would cause her to be able to use it, but even in my body it's difficult to activate it." He responded. The others saw Twilight open her eyes, and Flash Sentry seemed the most worried.

"Thank Celestia you're safe. I was worried about you."

"Twilight, it's my fault. I assumed wrong, and I probably could have put you in harm. I'm sorry." Sasuke apologized.

"Aw, c'mon, you're Sasuke, right? You can't be going soft like that." Twilight told him with a smile.

"Well at the moment I'm you, Twilight. I still can't believe that you think I can't be apologetic though." He told her with a pout, and she let out a small laugh.

"I'm just playing around. I think you actually do have the hang of magic though, Sasuke. I'm sure that magic is a much weaker version of the chakra that runs through your body." Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

"You're probably right, but I should practice it a bit." He looked up towards the sky where Rainbow Dash was and surrounded her with a light purple aura. He then brought her crashing down towards the ground, and once she made impact, Lelouch just looked at him in shock.

"Sasuke, what the hell was that for?!"

"That was for her making fun of Twilight a few minutes ago. Besides, since she's you, she has your code, so she can't die, and I'm pretty sure she didn't even break a bone in your body." The dust cloud cleared, and Rainbow just stayed on the ground, still dazed by the fall she took. Once she felt normal again, she got up and looked at Sasuke.

"You're lucky I can't use Lelouch's Geass." She told him, activating her Geass, even though it wouldn't work.

"Oh I'm sure I am." He responded with a small giggle. He turned his attention to his own body and looked at Twilight. "Is there anything else you'd like to learn?"

"I'm fine for now. To be honest, I'm a bit worried about using chakra at this point." Sasuke felt bad when she told him this, but he knew that she would only be in his body for one day, so it didn't really matter.

"I'm sorry I had to traumatize you like that."

"So, what are we going to do now?" Lelouch asked them. They all looked at him once they heard his stomach growl, and he let out a blush of embarrassment. "What can I say? Rainbow gets hungry a lot."

"Ha, ha, very funny." She felt her stomach growl and then looked at Lelouch. "It looks like I'm not the only one that gets hungry a lot."

"C'mon, we should all go eat before we figure out how hungry we all are." Twilight told them, and they headed to Ponyville to get something to eat.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Sunset Shimmer were sitting around Fluttershy's cottage, already having their share of taking care of the animals around the cottage.

"Um, thanks for helping me you two." Fluttershy told them.

"It's no problem at all. Pinkie Pie and I had fun doing it." Sunset replied.

"She's right. The animals are so adorable, so I love taking care of them." Pinkie added.

"Um…is there anything else that you two specifically want to talk about?"

"I hope that you two don't mind, but can you two tell me a bit more about Lelouch?" Sunset asked.

"Okay. I'm sure Fluttershy doesn't mind." Pinkie told her, and Fluttershy nodded.

"Not at all. So, what did you want to know about him?"

"I dunno. Um…how's he usually like?"

"Basically like the way you've seen him. Apparently he wasn't always like that since he always talks about this world changing him." Pinkie told her.

"He does have a little sister too. He says that I'm almost like her replacement for him." Fluttershy added. "Um…do you like him Sunset?"

"Yes. I mean, he just seems like a great stallion, much like Flash Sentry. The only thing is that he's with Rarity, so liking him would just be a waste." She told them, her sorrow sounding stronger due to being in Fluttershy's body.

"Oh I'm sure Rarity won't mind. After all, Lelouch is used to being liked by more than one pony." Pinkie told her.

"Really?"

"Oh yes. It's actually probably one of the only problems he has being in this world. Not because they all like him, it's because he likes them all back and can't decide between them." Fluttershy added.

"Don't get me started. All of this begun with Rainbow Dash, and then it moved on to Twilight, and it went smoothly until something happened, and now he's with Rarity. It doesn't really seem like much with him being here for five months, but it's the only drama he has."

"Oh, well I still don't want to seem like a burden to him." She responded. "By the way, what is the thing that happened between Lelouch and Twilight that broke them up?"

"It's a bit icky if I get into details, but basically they fought with each other. Is that how you and Flash broke up?" Pinkie wondered, and she nodded.

"I don't like thinking about it, but that's what happened. I can tell you, but I don't want you seeing him differently if I do."

"Um…you don't need to tell us. I'm sure Pinkie and I don't want you to think about it, although you probably are right now." Fluttershy assured her in Sunset's own voice.

"Okay then. So, what else can we do now?"

"I got it! We can tell you some stories about Lelouch. You did want to know more about him, right? I hope you do, because I got a real funny one." Pinkie replied.

"Alright."

"Good. So, a few months ago, we all went to the Grand Galloping Gala, well, except for Sasuke because he wasn't with us at the time. Okay, so Lelouch was having his usual trouble picking who he would want to be with, which is funny because he was supposed to make a choice that night and he didn't. Oh yeah, the best part was when he bumped into me. He seemed tired, and there was a nearby waiter with shot glasses on a tray, and although Lelouch is smart, he didn't seem to realize that water wouldn't come in a small glass."

"Then what happened?" Pinkie Pie let out a small giggle.

"He blacked out, and when he woke up, he was so drunk that he probably thought he could do anything. I tried to help him, but having a fun night with a mare was all he could think of at the moment. He even tried to seduce me, which actually worked a little, but when I say a little, I mean this little." She raised a hoof at least one inch off of the ground.

"I can't imagine him being like that. It does sound funny though." Sunset told her with a small laugh. "Did you see him at all Fluttershy?"

"Not while he was drunk. I was outside for the most part with nature like usual. I probably would've been scared if I saw him though."

"Aw he wasn't scary. I did wish we went on a wild chase to calm him down. That really would have made my day!" Pinkie told her, and Sunset Shimmer laughed.

"That does seem funny."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Over at the Sugarcube Corner, Applejack and Rarity, who were in Flash Sentry and Pinkie Pie's bodies, were baking together in the kitchen.

"Thanks for helping me Applejack. I mean, I'm good at baking sometimes, but I'm sure I needed some help."

"It's no problem at all. It does feel a bit weird being a stallion and all too. It doesn't feel the same, I'll tell ya' that much."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Rarity placed a tray of cupcakes in the oven, and once she did, she looked at Applejack. "Applejack, I'm sorry for being so jealous of you and Lelouch when we were in the human world."

"I know you are Sugarcube, and I've told ya' before that I accept your apology." She responded. "But he's with you now, isn't he?" Rarity shook her head.

"We haven't talked about anything yet. I know that I want to be with him, but I actually want him to be single."

"Really? Why?"

"Because he'll have fewer problems in life. He already worries about us as it is, but I know I want to be with him more than ever. Applejack, what do you think I should do?"

"It's your choice. If I were you, I'd go for it. This is the chance that you've always been waiting for, right?" Rarity nodded. "Then once you get back in your body, find a time when you can tell him."

"You're right. Well, I think we've done enough baking for today, so why don't we head out?" They looked around the kitchen and saw the many baked goods that they made together.

"Sounds good to me." They took their aprons off and walked out of the kitchen.

"Mrs. Cake, there's one more batch of cupcakes in the oven."

"Oh, thank you Pinkie. I'm sure you and your friend did an excellent job by the smell of the kitchen." She told the two with a smile. They smiled back before they headed out to Ponyville.

"So, is there anything that you wanted to ever do as a stallion, Applejack?"

"Not really. It just feels weird is all. I mean, even in my own body I'm stronger than Big Macintosh, so there's nothing to do strength-wise. The only think I'm doing by mistake is making it look like Flash Sentry and Pinkie are dating or something." They looked at the ponies around them and saw them staring.

"Um…we're not dating." Rarity told them.

"So he's free then?" One of the mares said, and that caused them all to run after them.

"Nice one Rarity, now let's get outta here!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lelouch, Twilight, Rainbow, Sasuke, and Flash Sentry walked into the Sugarcube Corner to get something to eat. They walked over to the counter and greeted Mrs. Cake with a smile.

"Hi Mrs. Cake. Are Pinkie Pie and Flash Sentry here?" Lelouch asked her, and she shook her head.

"So that's what that stallion's name was? Anyways, no, they actually just left, but I'm sure I know what Pinkie Pie would do for you five, so just take a seat and I'll bring out a plate for you."

"Thank you." Twilight told her, and they took a seat at a nearby table.

"So, is this what Pinkie Pie usually does?" Flash asked them.

"If you mean the free sweets that we're getting, then yes." Rainbow told him in Lelouch's voice.

"Sasuke, you're fine eating here, right?" Twilight asked him in his own voice.

"It's fine." He assured her. Mrs. Cake came out with a tray of cupcakes and placed them on the table.

"Here you go. These were fresh from the oven, so they might still be hot." She told them before she left. They all seemed to have the same idea when they all blew air towards the middle platter to cool the confections down. They all let out small laughs and each took a cupcake from the middle plate. Sasuke seemed to be the only clean one, using magic to levitate the cupcake, while the others needed to lean in to eat theirs.

"C'mon you guys, can't you be a bit clean?" He joked.

"I never knew that not being a Unicorn would be this hard, and we're just eating. I couldn't even imaging multi-tasking as a Pegasi or Earth pony." Twilight told them.

"It's not so bad once you get the hang of it." Lelouch told her. Rainbow looked at him and saw that he had a bit of frosting on his face.

"You know the least you could do is try being clean while you're in my body." She placed a hoof on his face, wiped the frosting off, and then wiped her hoof on a nearby napkin. "Gosh Lelouch, at least treat another pony's body like you would your own."

"You would make a good me Rainbow."

"Um…how?"

"Because I always scold you every day. You're doing the same right now." He told her with a small laugh, and she gave him a little push with his own hoof.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Flash Sentry asked them. Their ears twitched, and they looked behind them outside the window of the Sugarcube Corner and saw ponies running around Ponyville.

"What's going on out there?" Sasuke wondered.

"I'm not sure, but maybe we should go check it out." Twilight told them. They left their food on the table and headed for the door. "Mrs. Cake, we'll be back. Could you please keep our food there?"

"Okay then. I'll see you soon then." They left the Sugarcube Corner and followed the ponies that were running around the town.

"You guys will need to go a bit faster." Rainbow told them, opening her wings. Even though Lelouch wasn't a speedy Pegasi, Rainbow was still able to fly pretty fast while she was in his body. Lelouch opened his wings and began to fly. It felt different flying as Rainbow Dash, but he still got the hang of flying at such a fast speed. He caught up to Rainbow Dash and she turned her head.

"So, you got the hang of flying as fast as me, huh? Let's see if I can beat my own speed. Beat ya' to the front of the crowd!" Rainbow Dash flew forward at a much faster speed, and Lelouch did the same. It seemed that the reason Rainbow could fly so fast was thanks to her skill because at the moment, Lelouch couldn't catch up to her. Once Lelouch saw her land, he knew that she was at the front of the crowd, so he quickly made his way to her side. They both looked behind them and saw Pinkie Pie, and Flash Sentry's bodies, who were actually Rarity and Applejack.

"Hey you two. Thank Celestia you both are here. Where are Twilight and the others?" Applejack asked them.

"Behind the crowd. I'm sure they'll be coming soon." Lelouch told them.

"Well that's a relief. Even in Pinkie's body running is so tiresome " Rarity stated.

"So, why are these ponies chasing you two anyways?" Rainbow asked.

"Well the ponies were looking at us both like we were dating, so Rarity told them we weren't, and I guess they all like Flash Sentry." Applejack told them. They saw Sasuke, Twilight, and Flash make their way to the front of the crowd.

"Hey you two, what's going on?" Twilight asked them.

"These mares all thought they were dating, but they clarified that they weren't, and they all went for Flash Sentry." Rainbow told her, and Flash just looked at the mares.

"Am I really that attractive?"

"Of course you are. I wasn't surprised when they all started chasing us actually." Rarity told him.

"Well somepony needs to clarify all of this. Sasuke, you don't mind putting on a little act, right?" Twilight looked at him with a small smile.

"Act? I don't know. What am I exactly doing?"

"Well since Flash and I are dating, you have to go over to Applejack and make it seem like you're both dating." Twilight told him.

"But it'll feel weird. You do remember that I'm a guy, right?"

"C'mon Sasuke, just do it." Flash told her. Sasuke sighed and walked over to Applejack.

"Excuse me everypony, but Flash and I are actually dating." He told them. They all looked at her, and Sasuke guessed that his act wasn't good enough, so he took it a step forward by giving Applejack a kiss on the cheek.

"It's the new princess, and we've been chasing the possible future prince all this time?" One pony stated.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'm free." Rainbow told them, and they all looked at her.

"No he's not! Just disregard everything Lelouch just said." Lelouch told them, and Rainbow let out a small laugh. Once the others realized that it was just a joke, they all resumed their usual lives in Ponyville. "It's not funny. You'll end up messing with mares while you're in my body."

"I know but being you almost gives me the power to get whatever I want without using Geass. Every mare thinks you're attractive, and they'll do anything for you. Watch." Rainbow flew over to a nearby flower stand that Roseluck was running.

"Oh, hi Lelouch. Did you need anything?"

"I was looking for a rose. Could you possibly give me one?"

"Of course I could." She gave her a rose, and Rainbow took it in her mouth and placed it on the table.

"I wanted to give it to you. You are deserving of such a nice flower." She blushed, and Rainbow flew back to the others. "See? What I tell ya'?"

"Okay, but you know yourself that I don't do that." Lelouch responded.

"Yeah, but now that you know about it you can." She responded with a laugh.

"So, what were you five doing before you came to our rescue?" Rarity asked them.

"We were eating breakfast at the Sugarcube Corner. You both did an excellent job on those cupcakes." Twilight told them.

"Thanks. It was pretty fun too." Applejack replied.

"Alright, well I'm still a bit hungry, and we didn't finish our breakfast yet, so I'll be at the Sugarcube Corner if you need me." Rainbow told them and flew in the direction of the bakery.

"We should follow her. Oh yeah, don't forget that we're having the continuation of the slumber party tonight." Twilight reminded them, and they nodded. "Alright then, see you tonight." Twilight tailed behind the others and Rarity let out a small giggle.

"What's so funny?" Applejack wondered.

"Hearing how Sasuke would sound like if he was kind all the time."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Night came along quick in Ponyville. For the most part, the groups stayed together until night. Lelouch, Rainbow, Sasuke, Twilight, and Flash were at Twilight's house getting ready for the slumber party.

"This book goes here, and this one goes right…here." Twilight told herself out loud as she was placing books back onto their shelves. She worked herself out even more than usual due to not being in her original body. Sasuke did help along the way, using the newly gained magic from being in Twilight's body to fix around the house as well.

"Thanks Sasuke. I wish the others would actually help too." Twilight glared at the other three who were just talking with each other.

"It's no problem at all. It's the least I can do for letting me be in your body for a day. I've always wanted to use magic, or fly."

"I never knew that you would sound so optimistic about something like that."

"Well I just feel a bit left out seeing you, or Sunset using magic, or seeing Lelouch and Rainbow fly. Do you think Applejack and Pinkie Pie feel the same way?"

"Who knows? They seem to like being on the ground, although I think sometimes Pinkie does wish she could fly." Twilight heard a knock on the door and opened it.

"Hello Twilight. Sweetie Belle and I are ready for the rest of the party today." Rarity told her in Pinkie Pie's voice.

"Wait, so Twilight's in Sasuke's body?" Twilight nodded. "So, how is it?"

"It's not all that bad. I think it's pretty cool." The two sisters walked inside and sat down with the other four while Twilight waited nearby the door to answer it.

"So, how's it like being Pinkie Pie?" Lelouch asked Rarity.

"It's alright. I mean there's nothing to complain about, except her mane does feel a bit heavy. Maybe if I straightened it out a bit it would feel lighter, but she's not messing around with my body, so I won't mess with hers." She answered. "How about you Rainbow? Is being Lelouch exceptional?"

"I guess you could say that. I didn't get to use Geass at all though, which is a real bummer, but being as cute as mares think he is benefits me so much. I could get anything I want for free if a mare is running a store."

"Yeah, but you haven't done any of that because I told you not to." Lelouch added. "If you were wondering Rarity, being Rainbow is kinda fun. I can't really get the speed part of her body right though." Rarity let out a small giggle.

"And I'm guessing that Flash and Sasuke feel the same way about the bodies they're in?"

"Yup." They both replied in unison. Twilight heard a knock on the door and answered it to see Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy.

"There you three are. How was your day?" Twilight asked them.

"It was fun. We both spent most of the time talking and taking care of the animals." Fluttershy answered in Sunset's voice.

"Rarity!" Pinkie ran over to her and looked at her body. "You kept everything perfect, and you even smell like the bakery!"

"Applejack and I spent most of the day working there." She answered.

"Speaking of Applejack…" Twilight heard a knock and answered it to see Applejack along with Applebloom and Scootaloo.

"Hi Twilight. I brought these two with me. It was a bit weird though. They stared at me for almost the whole day."

"That's what happens when you're one of us Applejack." Lelouch told her. Scootaloo ran over to him and eyed him.

"Wait, so Lelouch, you're in Rainbow's body and Rainbow's in your body. Talk about a dream come true. You both are now a mixture of cute and awesome!"

"So, I'm cute, but not awesome?" Lelouch asked her.

"Well, you're both, and Rainbow adds to the awesomeness."

"But now I'm cute, right?" Scootaloo ran over to her and looked at her body.

"Yeah, really, really cute." Rainbow looked at her, a bit scared by how much she really was addicted to Lelouch.

"Alright everypony, let's get this slumber party started with truth or dare." Twilight told them. They made a circle in the middle of the room as usual and Pinkie Pie grabbed a bottle and placed it in the middle. She looked at Twilight, and she nodded her head. "Alright Pinkie, you can spin it." Pinkie Pie smiled, and she spun the bottle, and it landed on Rarity. "Alright Rarity, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Alright. Is it true that you spent all day baking at the Sugarcube Corner?"

"Well I wouldn't say all day, but most of the day." Rarity told her. She placed a hoof on the bottle and gave it a spin. It landed on Rainbow Dash.

"I'm pretty sure that you want a dare, don't you Rainbow?"

"You know it, but it depends. If I'm supposed to be acting like Lelouch, then I'll choose truth." Lelouch let out an irritated groan.

"Just go with dare." Lelouch responded.

"Oh, somepony's feeling a bit daring today then."

"Rainbow, please. Okay, I dare you to kiss Lelouch."

"What!?" Rainbow and Lelouch looked at Rarity, and then looked at each other.

"Rarity, that's almost like…kissing myself." Rainbow told her.

"Well that is the point of a dare, right?" Rarity stated, and everypony nodded.

"I'll do it, but will it eliminate me from being picked?" Lelouch asked and Rarity looked at Twilight.

"Does that sound fair?"

"Yup. This is almost like daring them both." Twilight told her. Rainbow looked at Rarity, and then back at Lelouch.

"How long does the kiss have to be?"

"As long as you both want it to be, but the minimum is ten seconds." Rarity answered. Rainbow gulped and looked at Lelouch.

"Let's just get this over with." Rainbow told him. She moved her face forward and Lelouch did the same. Once they got pretty close, they looked at each other and moved their heads back to their original position. Rainbow let out a small growl of anger.

"Here, why don't I…" Lelouch was cut off when Rainbow was the one to initiate the kiss. Lelouch didn't know if it was her, or because she was in his body, but the kiss seemed different in a positive way, although he was still freaked out that he was kissing himself. The kiss lasted for twenty seconds and they both pulled away from each other.

"Wow…"Rainbow said, speechless.

"So, how was it you two?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"I think I actually forgot that I was kissing myself. I also think I understand why so many mares like me." Lelouch told them, embarrassed.

"Let's not talk about this." Rainbow spun the bottle and it landed on Twilight.

"Truth or dare?"

"I'll go with a dare."

"I dare you and Sasuke to kiss. Let's see how you feel going through what Lelouch and I just did." Rainbow told her with a devious smile, one only Lelouch could give.

"Really Rainbow?" Sasuke told her.

"Let's just go with it Sasuke. It'll stop you from getting picked." Sasuke let out a sigh and walked over to Twilight. They slowly moved closer to each other until their mouths connected in a kiss. Sasuke felt weird as the kiss prolonged, feeling his own tongue during the kiss. Twilight felt the same as well, but it felt like any ordinary kiss, but she did feel like she took it a bit far. She didn't really have any feelings for Sasuke, so that almost added to the dare. Once they broke away thirty seconds later, they both looked at each other, a blush forming on both their faces.

"Just hand me the bottle." Twilight told Rainbow, and she did and Twilight spun the bottle. It lost its speed and pointed at Applebloom. "Okay, truth or dare Applebloom?"

"Um…I'll go with truth."

"Okay. Is it true that you like Lelouch more than Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle?"

"Why does every truth or dare question have to do with me?" Lelouch wondered, placing a hoof on his face.

"I don't think so. I think those two are pretty far ahead of me when it comes to that." Applebloom spun the bottle and it landed on her sister.

"Alright Applejack truth or dare?"

"I'll go with truth."

"Aw, you know I wouldn't give you a bad dare, but okay. Do you like being in Flash Sentry's body?"

"I guess I do, except for when all those mares were chasing Rarity and I this morning." Applejack and Rarity both let out small laughs, remembering the scenario that happened in the morning. Applejack gave the bottle a spin and it landed on Sweetie Belle. "Alright, truth or dare." Applejack asked her. She looked at Sweetie Belle and she looked right back at her. "Are, you alright?"

"These girls must be really addicted to me." Flash stated with a small laugh.

"Wh-what? Oh yeah, truth." Sweetie Belle answered.

"Is it true that you were just staring at me right now?" Applejack asked her, and she blushed.

"Yeah. Sorry Applejack, but you're in Flash Sentry's body, and he's so cute!" She told them, and the other Crusaders nodded. Sweetie Belle placed a hoof on the bottle and gave it a spin. The bottle stopped, landing on Sunset Shimmer. "Alright, truth or dare?"

"I'll go with truth."

"Is it true that you…wow, this is harder than it looks. I rarely know you, so I can't think of anything." Sweetie Belle told her.

"I'll choose dare, but it depends on if Fluttershy will allow me. I am in her body." Sunset looked at Fluttershy, and she nodded.

"It's fine, just don't do a dare that could hurt me, okay?" Sunset nodded, and looked at Sweetie Belle.

"Alright, this dare's actually a question that you have to answer. That's okay, right?" Sunset nodded. "Great. Who do you like more: Lelouch or Flash Sentry?" Both ponies looked at Sweetie Belle.

"Again, why does every dare seem to have to do with me?" Lelouch asked. It seemed less intimidating for Sunset Shimmer due to Lelouch and Flash Sentry not being in their original bodies, so it looked like Rainbow Dash and Applejack were just staring at her.

"I-I don't know. I guess I'd have to go with Flash because he was my first boyfriend." Sunset told her.

"Ohhh, Lelouch actually not being chosen over another stallion? I wonder how you're feeling." Rainbow looked over at Lelouch.

"I honestly don't mind. I know how much mares usually like me anyways, and she does still like me, I know that." Lelouch replied.

"Alright, next time, let me do the talking. It sounds weird when you talk about mares liking you in my voice." Rainbow told him. Sunset Shimmer placed a hoof on the bottle and spun it, and it ended up pointing at Fluttershy.

"I think you'll go with truth, right?" Fluttershy nodded. "Okay, is it true that you used to like Sasuke?"

"Um…yes…" She told her. She looked over at Sasuke, remembering that he was in Twilight's body, and let out a small smile. Fluttershy spun the bottle and it landed on Scootaloo. "Truth or dare?"

"I'll go with truth this time. Seeing Rainbow Dash take dares and copying her may not be the best idea."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rainbow wondered.

"Um…is it true that you like Lelouch more than you like Sasuke and Flash Sentry?"

"You too Fluttershy?" Lelouch stated, and Fluttershy gave him a smile.

"Yes, yes I do. Sorry boys, but he's the first one I liked." Scootaloo told Sasuke and Flash Sentry, and they both let out small laughs. Scootaloo spun the bottle and it landed on Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, I know what you're going to ask me, and I choose truth! I don't want to ruin any of Rarity's looks." Pinkie looked at Rarity, and she gave her a nod of thanks.

"Can't you pick a dare? It's only going to be a question, I promise." Scootaloo looked at her for a while, and Pinkie nodded.

"Okay. I'm sure a question wouldn't hurt. Now what did you want to ask me?"

"Other than Sora, do you like any of these three?" Scootaloo circled a hoof around Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash. "No wait, these three." She circled a hoof around Lelouch, Flash, and Sasuke. "Um…you know what I'm asking you, right?"

"Yes, and I'll tell you no, not really." Pinkie told them, and she looked at Flash Sentry. "Flash, you're the last one left. Truth or dare?"

"I'll go with truth."

"Okay. Is it true that you like being Applejack?"

"I mean I don't mind it. It feels comfortable, but I keep forgetting that I speak in a western accent now." Applejack let out a small laugh. "Twilight, is there anything else that we're doing tonight?"

"I didn't really think of it. I can't get a makeover, unless Sasuke would like to get it for me."

"I'm good." He responded, causing her to laugh.

"Okay then, well I guess that's all we're doing for today everypony. So let's get to sleep and hope that we wake up in our original bodies first thing in the morning." The others got their beds ready and Lelouch looked over at Rainbow.

"Rainbow, do you enjoy being me?"

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I? You do remember that you were my first boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah. I was just wondering."

"So how about you? Did you enjoy being me?"

"Well of course I did. You are the most awesome pony I know, right?" Rainbow let out a small laugh.

"I guess that was a no brainer." Rainbow responded. "Well, I guess we're going to sleep now."

"Yeah. Well, goodnight Rainbow."

"Goodnight Lelouch." The two got comfortable in their makeshift beds and Rainbow saw Scootaloo next to her. "Um, Scootaloo, what are you doing next to me?"

"Well duh, you are the coolest pony ever."

"I know, but you usually sleep next to…" Rainbow looked at Lelouch, who let out a small giggle. "I guess it's fine."

"Don't worry Rainbow, I have Sweetie Belle here to deal with." Twilight told her.

"Sorry if it makes you feel uncomfortable." She apologized.

"It's alright." Twilight looked over at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, could you turn the lights off?"

"Sure." Sasuke looked at the light switch and used magic to turn it off, and everypony fell asleep.

* * *

So, how was it? I dunno why, but I love doing body switching stories. I think they're really fun to type. Also, I don't know if any of you are aware, but I'm working on a new mobile series called Fight for Love. It's not under any crossover, but it is almost like an Sword Art Online type of fanfiction, so if you love that anime, please give this story a shot. Also, I'm trying to think of more chapters to put in this story, but I only have one so far, so the next chapter may sadly be the final chapter if I can't get my brain to think of anything. Anyways, that would also mean that Turn 11 will be released, and for some other good news, I already have ideas for Turns 12 and 13, so this series is going to be really long. Well, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully I can update sooner next time.~Geasswolf Out


End file.
